Almirante Sport Centre
by serendipity-789
Summary: Almirante Centro Deportivo. Artes marciales, musculación. Sólo los gays O como un Auror aprende a ser auror, y un prisionero a disfrutar de su sentencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a Artemisa porque siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, y a mi beta Anna Lyllian por soportar mis excentricidades.**

**--- Introducción ---**

-¿Y qué alumno de tercero va querer custodiarlo? -preguntó contrariado, golpeando el escritorio del Primer Ministro. Jacob, estaba perdiendo esa discusión y eso no le gustaba.

-Capitán, -suspiró el Primer Ministro reclinándose cansado en su cómodo sillón- tendrá que convencer a alguno. La sentencia ha sido clara. Condenado a trabajos para la comunidad durante 3 años, y el sitio para que los cumpla es la Escuela de Aurores. -tiró con aburrimiento el pliego con sentencia sobre la mesa- En la enfermería puede realizar un buen trabajo, o en la limpieza… no sé, ese ya no es mi problema. Yo sólo le comunico sus órdenes.

-Sé que es la costumbre en esos casos, pero los chicos que están ahora en tercero y que tienen que ocuparse de su custodia fueron sus víctimas en Hogwarts. ¿No puede el tribunal enviarlo a otro centro? Tal vez a San Mugo… Si es tan bueno en pociones… -era un pobre intento de farol, pero tal vez funcionara.

-Jacob, querido amigo, -le llamó con tono confidente mientras con su dedo le indicaba que se acercase a él. El jefe de la Escuela de aurores obedeció- seguro que puede solucionar esto. -sonrió volviendo a reclinarse tranquilo en su sillón- Ahora, si no hay más asuntos que tratar, me gustaría irme pronto a mi casa. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieta.

Jacob se levantó contrariado y, con un perfecto saludo militar, se despidió.

--- Continuará ---

Espero ideas, miles de millones de ellas. Bss.S


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento el retraso, la culpa ha sido de un virus perdido que decidió quedarse conmigo una semana y dejarme ko.**

**Capítulo 1 – El juego de los barquitos.**

El edificio de la antigua facultad de medimagia, con su no menos antiguo hospital psiquiátrico, había sido reformado por tercera vez después de la guerra. Trasladados los futuros sanadores a un edificio más cercano a San Mugo, había quedado inservible y se había ido dejando roer poco a poco por el tiempo, hasta que a una mente brillante, a la que no dedicarían ni un solo párrafo en los libros de historia, se le ocurrió rehabilitar el edificio para hacer una Escuela de futuros Aurores.

Lo mejor de todo era que estaba en el Campus Universitario para Magos y Brujas de Londres, con todas las ventajas administrativas y de servicios que eso conllevaba y, además, las celdas que antiguamente protegían y guardaban "locos, dementes y demás engendros", serían, con una buena mano de pintura, magníficas para que presos de poco riesgo comenzaran su reinserción en la sociedad mágica. Por descontado, la "pseudo-prisión y sus huéspedes" servirían a los futuros aurores como entrenamiento en labores tan dispares como protección, interrogatorio, detención, defensa personal, etc.

Cuando Draco fue trasladado de Azkaban a su nuevo hogar hacía calor. Era cerca del medio día y el rubio no dudó en cerrar los ojos, levantar su rostro y disfrutar de la temperatura que hacía ese día de finales de verano. Aunque llevaba las manos y los tobillos atados, no se sentía incómodo. Se colocó un mechón de cabello que se escapaba de su coleta tras la oreja e intentó disfrutar de su primer día de vida en mucho tiempo.

—Es todo tuyo, Potter. —escuchó a su guarda. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Había mucha gente observándole como si se tratara de un animal exótico y peligroso.

—Bien, gracias. —Harry garrapateaba en un papel que le habían acercado.

Sin mediar palabra con el rubio, le miró con una expresión neutra y tiró de las cadenas para que le siguiera. En cuanto entraron en el edificio y estuvieron lejos de todas las miradas, Harry le liberó de sus ligaduras.

—No creo que puedas hacerme nada. —Draco sólo se frotó sus entumecidas muñecas en respuesta— Tu cuarto está en la tercera planta, es la única con duchas en las habitaciones. He tenido que discutir un poco con el Jefe de Sección, pero creo que si estás a gusto darás pocos problemas. Además, tienes una de las pocas habitaciones que es individual. —parecía muy satisfecho con sus logros.

Draco le observó cuidadosamente, a penas había cambiado en estos años. El mismo pelo revuelto, la misma forma de caminar. Sólo había ganado un poco de altura y de musculatura, aunque con aquel uniforme era difícil averiguar cuanto.

Le siguió en silencio por las escaleras y pasillos observando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Aquel lugar estaba habitado por los fantasmas de medimagos, enfermeras y pacientes, que en el mejor de los casos se giraba para observarlos a su paso.

—No te inquietes, no son tan ruidosos como parecen. Te dejarán dormir. —la verdad, después de Azkaban, Draco dudaba de que algo le quitara el sueño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has dormido tú aquí alguna vez? —si Harry había captado la ironía en sus preguntas no pudo saberlo porque, justo en ese momento, el moreno giraba la llave de una inmensa puerta metálica que chirrió al ceder.

— Hemos llegado. Habitación 357.

—Celda 357. —corrigió el rubio pasando delante del moreno.

—No estás en Azkaban. Esto no es exactamente una cárcel. —Draco miró los barrotes de su ventana y sonrió con tristeza— Encima de la cama tienes algo de ropa y un neceser con lo básico. Si necesitas algo me lo pides y, aunque no te prometo nada, haré lo que pueda por conseguírtelo. Tal vez quieras ir a cortarte el pelo… —sugirió con cuidado. El rubio no le contestó— Tienes tus horarios sobre el escritorio, creo que comienzas esta tarde. Yo te abriré por las mañanas y te encerraré por las noches, el resto del tiempo me limitaré a vigilar que estés donde tu horario dice que debes de estar. Dame tu brazo. —Draco lo extendió dejando a la vista su Marca. Harry la miró con cierto disgusto— Mejor el otro. —obedeció— Tienes que llevar siempre puesto esta pulsera para que pueda tenerte localizado. ¿Tienes alguna duda? —el rubio observó el Ojo de Osiris tallado en el suave cuero.

—Mi varita…

—Ah, sí. Se te dará en las clases que la necesites, el resto del tiempo estará a resguardo. Ni siquiera yo la puedo coger… Si no necesitas nada será mejor que te cambies deprisa, en 15 minutos tengo que llevarte al despacho del Director. —se dispuso a salir para esperarle fuera.

—¿Qué te tengo que pagar por esto? —Harry se giró para mirarlo sin comprender. Draco no tenía acceso a dinero— ¿Cuál es tu tarifa? —puntualizó.

—Nada. Es mi trabajo. —el rubio suspiró con desgana, en Azkaban se había librado de ese juego, pero no tenía muy claro si aquí duraría su suerte.

—Soy bueno haciendo… —la comprensión cruzó como un rayo por los ojos verdes del moreno.

—Eso se acabó, Malfoy. Al menos conmigo. Si quieres mostrarme tu agradecimiento pórtate bien y no me des trabajo. Date prisa, —volvió a girarse para salir— nos esperan. —cerró con fuerza tras él.

Si algún día llegaba a ser alguien entre los aurores haría todo lo posible por erradicar esas "nuevas costumbres" que se estaban poniendo muy de moda en las cárceles mágicas.

* * *

Tal vez no fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo… No, seguro que no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero después de dos años y seis meses en Azkaban, el poder mirar las estrellas, aunque fuera mientras barría una de aquellas malditas aulas, era lo más maravilloso del universo.

Notó como su escoba se negaba a seguir sus manos, e instintivamente miró al suelo. Vaya, parecía que alguien le había dejado un regalito. Despacio acercó uno de sus dedos al pringue.

¡Ag! Moco de dragón. Deben de estar preparando pociones calmantes. Si tuviera mi varita… suspiró.

Pero no la tenía. Durante los próximos 33 meses, no estaría ni tan siquiera cerca de ella.

¡Malfoy! el rubio se sorprendió, ¿ya eran las doce? Tengo que llevarte a tu cuarto.

Celda. rectificó.

Lo que tú quieras. Recoge ya. - El muchacho rubio que lo observaba distraído se encogió de hombro.

¿Por qué me llevas tú? ¿Dónde está Potter?

Hoy es su día libre.

Hoy no es martes. afirmó agarrando con fuerza el palo de la escoba.

¿Vas a hechizarme con eso? se burló mostrando su varita ¡Huy, qué miedo! Vamos… Sé buen chico y no me lo pongas difícil.

Te arrepentirás si me tocas. dijo en tono amenazante.

¿Tocarte? ¿Crees que quiero…? ¿Estás loco? Antes me tiro a un orco que tocar a un marcado como tú. apuntó tranquilamente al rubio con su varita y susurró: Inmovilus.

* * *

Fuera de hora, había ciertas cosas que no se podían hacer. Harry lo sabía. Pero aquel maldito "Don Juan" español que le había tocado como compañero de cuarto ese año parecía ignorarlo.

Sentado delante de la puerta de su cuarto en el colegio mayor y observando con hastío como se balanceaba la corbata que colgaba del pomo, maldecía el programa de intercambio que se había llevado a España a su compañero desde primero y que a cambio le había traído a ese… maniaco sexual que cada día le tenía allí sentado al menos una hora.

Lo que le salvaba de unos cuantos cruciatus era que luego se hacía perdonar con su buen sentido del humor y su lealtad hacia él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Harry que instintivamente se puso en guardia.

Sabía que estarías aquí. Baja eso… No me gusta que me apuntes. dijo sonriente a modo de saludo La alarma está sonando. Tienes que hacer de héroe otra vez y salvar a la "Belladona". el apodo se lo había puesto jugando con el doble sentido, a los diez minutos de conocer a Draco.

Menos coña. ¿Puedo entrar o la chica está aún sin ropa? Iker, con la camisa desabrochada y calzoncillos, le guiñó un ojo.

¿Necesitas algo? Harry afirmó Mejor te lo saco yo.

Mi mochila negra.

Cerró la puerta y al poco apareció con ella. La alarma vibraba tan fuerte que todo el cuero temblaba en las manos del español. Al tocarla el moreno se apagó.

Necesito una hora. le dijo señalando con la cabeza el interior de la habitación.

Ya llevas mucho. Harry rebuscaba en el interior Te doy diez minutos.

Treinta.

Veinte. le respondió alejándose Y entraré con corbata o sin ella. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no te buscas un motel como hacemos los demás?

Iker no le respondió. Sonriendo, se metió de nuevo en la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

* * *

Al final de las escaleras, Harry había conseguido sacar lo que buscaba.

Con ayuda de Sirius y Remus, construyó un mapa merodeador de la Academia de Aurores. Cuando le asignaron hacer de niñera de Malfoy, le había añadió un hechizo alarma que resultó más útil de lo que en un principio pensó, aunque en sus orígenes era para vigilar al rubio, no para salvarlo. Todas las noches tenía que ir a rescatar a la "Belladona" de alguna taquilla, aula, celda, aro del campo de… ¿La piscina?

Paró en seco mirando pensativo a la nada. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y, a toda prisa, se dirigió hacia la enorme piscina cubierta del Campus Universitario.

Estaba claro que algunos veteranos se habían divertido jugando a los barquitos. Por todas partes había desperdigados lo que parecían los restos de la batalla naval. Mástiles rotos, velas desgarradas y algunas bludgers que hicieron de balas de cañón.

El juego constaba de dos equipos de cinco miembros, cada uno hechizaba a un novato o, en este caso, a un mortífago, de forma que quedase rígido y ligero como una tabla. Luego se le adornaba como a un barco y se iniciaba la guerra en la piscina. Ganaba el equipo que hundía antes todos los barcos del contrario. Con él no lo habían intentado, pero algunos de sus compañeros de curso sufrieron esa broma cuando eran novatos.

Lo habitual era que, acabado el juego, se deshicieran los hechizos y se fueran todos juntos de juerga después de curar las magulladuras, pero en este caso habían hecho una excepción. Draco seguía flotando en la piscina con el mástil partido.

Se acercó bordeando la piscina hasta la esquina en la que el rubio estaba varado. Con cuidado lo levitó fuera del agua y lo colocó sobre unas toallas que habían servido de velas y que abandonaron tras la batalla.

Finite Incantatem. susurró.

El rubio respiró profundamente al notarse liberado. Enfadado, se deshizo de los adornos y se envolvió en las toallas. Casi nunca hablaba con Harry en esos momentos, era humillante que él le custodiase y vergonzoso que lo salvara todos los días de situaciones como aquella. Si tuviese su varita…

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? preguntó Harry en tono neutro sabiendo lo que le pasaba al otro por la mente.

Draco negó con la cabeza dirigiendo su vista a la grada.

Está bien. Ya son casi las dos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

Celda. susurró para sí mismo.

Caminaron en silencio por el Campus hasta llegar al pabellón de los penados. Incluso entre los ladrones y borrachos que cumplían su pena allí, Draco era un apestado por la marca de su brazo lo que hacía que, sin Harry acompañándolo, tampoco estaba muy seguro. Pero él era un Malfoy, el último de su linaje, y como bien había aprendido, nadie de fuera le vería vacilar ni un instante. Nadie, salvo… tal vez Harry, que siempre le miraba a los ojos antes de encerrarlo en la habitación. Tal vez él sí que le hubiese visto. No podía estar seguro.

Una vez dentro de su celda, se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, y con cuidado sacó de su escondite el ungüento de árnica que hacía días había robado de la enfermería. Tenía golpes y magulladuras que curar y toda una larga noche por delante.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Tened un poco de paciencia, os prometo intentar que no os decepcione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – Polvo eres…**

-…y en polvo te convertirás -sentenció Iker sentándose con su bandeja repleta de comida junto a Harry.

-¿Pero es que tienes frases para todo? Tu educación religiosa a veces es un poco molesta.

-No tengo la culpa de que aquí no seáis capaces de integraros en el mundo muggle.

-Dirás camuflaros, porque no creo que en tu país estéis "integrados" -hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

-No me cambies de tema. Te digo que lo que le hace falta a ese estirado es un buen polvo. El sexo es muy importante en la vida de las personas.

-En la mía no, y siempre estás hablando de lo mismo. Para ti el sexo es la cura universal de todos los males.

-Harry, tú tienes todo el sexo que puedas desear. No presumas de lo que no eres. Te lo digo como amigo. Tu… protegido lleva años sin meterla, y si lo que cuentan de él es cierto… -desenrolló los cubiertos que cubría la servilleta.

-No creo que su vida fuera una orgía.

-¿Por qué no? Es un tipo bien parecido y si además tenía dinero no me resulta tan extraño -Harry hizo un gesto de hastío antes de morder su sándwich.

Iker puso cara de tramar algo. A veces a Harry le recordaba a los gemelos Weasley. Se levantó y recorrió con la mirada todo el comedor hasta que localizó a su presa.

-Míralo -susurró-. Está solo en una mesa para dieciséis. Hay gente de pie esperando para comer y nadie se acerca a él. No es sólo sexo, Harry -el moreno observó al rubio masticando despacio completamente absorto en sus pensamientos-, es todo. No hay nadie que cruce con él más de dos palabras y estoy seguro de que con amabilidad sólo le tratas tú, aunque tampoco te relacionas mucho con él.

-Siéntate, por favor. Empiezan a mirarnos -el chico obedeció algo contrariado-. Malfoy y yo jamás fuimos amigos. Siempre estuvimos en lados opuestos. Eso no va a cambiar ahora por el simple hecho de que yo sea su guardián. Si tanta pena te da, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.

-Te creía mejor persona.

-No juegues a eso conmigo.

-No lo hago -respondió sonriendo de nuevo-. Venga, qué me dices. ¿Tu reputación de héroe es más poderosa y atrayente que la suya de villano? Es normal que la gente rehuya de él pero… ¿confían en ti? ¿Eres el futuro líder en el que tu pueblo puede confiar?

-Iker, no lo hagas -le advirtió.

Pero el chico, sonriendo y sin mediar palabra, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba el rubio. Con un gesto le saludó y se puso a comer. Malfoy, extrañado, le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza pero enseguida volvió a sus pensamientos.

Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿A qué venía ahora todo ese circo?

Miró a su compañero de cuarto comer tranquilo y observó como la gente le miraba y comenzaba a cuchichear. Ese maldito español le había lanzado un guante jugándose su reputación el resto del curso, así que le quedaban dos opciones: o le dejaba hundirse con todo el equipaje, o…

Con cierto disgusto recogió su bandeja y se acercó a la maldita mesa.

-Creo que me debes una explicación -dijo dejando caer su bandeja ruidosamente delante de su compañero, a un par de sillas de distancia del rubio-. Esto es una tontería.

-Mira, la gente está sorprendida. Venga, apostemos cuanto van a tardar en sentarse cerca de nosotros. Yo creo que serán los de nuestra clase los primeros en venir.

Harry miró inquieto a su alrededor, por ahora nadie se animaba a comer a su lado. Giró los ojos hacia Draco, que en silencio y con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, les observaba sin que en su cara se pudiese descubrir qué era lo que pensaba de todo aquello.

Jackson y su novia, compañeros de clase y de juergas, cogieron sus bandejas y fueron a sentarse al lado de los dos amigos. Tras ellos se sentaron algunos más, aunque nadie se acercó al rubio. El Gryffindor suspiró aliviado.

-Esta es mi obra buena del mes -afirmó el escocés sonriendo. Iker les miró satisfecho a todos. Luego se giró hacia Draco.

-Dime Belladona -los dedos del rubio se crisparon levemente-, ¿cuánto hace que no tienes sexo con otro? Porque tú eres gay, ¿no? -todos los de la mesa se quedaron helados. Ese tipo estaba más loco de lo que parecía.

-¿Bromeas español? -siseó mientras recogía su bandeja y se levantaba despacio-. Nadie aquí tocaría a un marcado. Llevo sin ver otra polla diferente a la mía desde hace más de tres años. Si me disculpáis, tengo que volver a la enfermería.

El silencio y la sorpresa se adueñaron de la mesa durante a penas unos instantes.

-¿Me ha contestado? Su Serenísima Alteza se ha dignado a hablar conmigo -dijo medio riendo mirando a Harry.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo estoy más sorprendido que tú -afirmó su compañero de cuarto.

* * *

-Te voy a hacer un regalo -dijo Harry irrumpiendo en la enfermería ahora vacía-. Cuando termines lo que sea que estás haciendo ponte esta ropa.

El rubio ni le miró. Siguió enrollando las vendas limpias y colocándolas en su lugar.

-Enseguida -susurró.

-Te espero fuera.

Harry esperó a penas diez minutos. Draco salió con unos pantalones grises de deporte y una camiseta negra horrible para su gusto en la que aparecía un dibujo en rosa fucsia de un gato volando por el espacio sobre una bombilla y bajo el que ponía "Megalomanía".

-¿El calzado te va bien? No tenía muy claro qué número de pie gastas.

-Es cómodo, gracias -no es que quisiera ser amable con el moreno pero no tenía elección. Le dejaron muy claro que su única opción para no volver a Azkaban era obedecer al Gryffindor. Unió sus muñecas y las acercó para que lo esposara.

-Hoy no creo que necesites esposas. No creo que quieras escaparte, aunque tampoco es que te sirviera de nada -sonrió de esa manera tan particular que le había visto usar durante años sólo con las comadrejas y la sangresucia y últimamente con el maldito español-. Sígueme -Draco obedeció. Harry también llevaba ropa deportiva, aunque más holgada que la que le había dado a él.

Llegaron a la sala de apariciones y el moreno entregó un papel al auror de la puerta para sacar a Draco del recinto universitario. El hombre les miró con cierta desconfianza pero les dejó pasar.

Harry sujetó del brazo al rubio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban en un callejón solitario.

-Bien, Malfoy -Harry le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Ahora estaba serio-, quiero que escuches mis reglas atentamente, ¿de acuerdo? -al ver que el rubio le tenía puesta toda su atención empezó a numerar-. Primero: Este lugar es sólo mío. Aquí vengo para distraerme. Hoy hago una excepción pero jamás te volveré a traer. Segundo: Ellos son muggles. Para ellos los apellidos Potter o Malfoy no significan nada y tu tatuaje tampoco. Tercero: Aquí no existe la magia. Cuarto: Para ellos vas a ser mi primo de Bristol que ha venido de visita unos días a Londres. Y quinto: Estropea tu regalo y te juro que Azkaban te va a parecer el paraíso comparado con lo que voy a hacer contigo.

-Lo que tú ordenes -Draco no entendía nada, pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con lo que fuera que ese estúpido le hubiera preparado.

-Sígueme.

El rubio obedeció en silencio. Entraron en Picadilly y caminaron hasta una calle pequeña que estaba justo enfrente de donde se habían aparecido. Un edificio pequeño decorado en tonos azules parecía ser el destino final. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Draco pudo leer el cartel de la puerta "Almirante Sport Centre. Artes marciales, musculación. Sólo gays".

-Un gimnasio muggle –susurró algo sorprendido.

-Un gimnasio gay -corrigió Harry empujando la puerta y dejándole entrar-. Aunque para ti sólo es importante la zona de las duchas. Tienes dos horas… y luego, dale las gracias a Iker por remover mi conciencia -afirmó con un tono que Draco no consiguió descifrar.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – "Sólo te interesa la zona de duchas."**

Draco no entendía qué quería decir Harry con eso pero no quiso preguntar, así que se limitó a asentir y a seguirlo al interior del local.

—¡Harry! —un grito agudo llamó su atención desde el lado opuesto del inmenso hall—. Por fin te dejas ver… ¡Dos semanas!

Un chico alto y con una larga melena rosa se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas.

—Hola, Violeta —saludó—. Estaba lesionado, ¿no te lo dijeron? Caí mal sobre mi hombro izquierdo la última clase con Jim —dejó que el escandaloso chico le tocara el hombro.

—Um, pobrecito —ronroneó poniendo su mano suavemente en el rostro de Harry que pudo apreciar que hoy se había puesto unas lentillas de ojo de gato—. Si luego tienes dolor, Violeta te dará un masaje especial —en ese momento se fijó en el rubio—. ¡Huy! Pero si no vienes solo. Qué mono, ¿quién es? —soltó a Harry y se acercó, con aire de crítico en moda, al rubio.

—Este es Draco —Violeta le miró algo sorprendido—. Sí, es un nombre raro, pero tú ya sabes como funciona esto —susurró en tono confidencial. El chico afirmó con la cabeza—. Es un primo lejano de Bristol. Está en Londres para resolver unos asuntos familiares.

—Hola, Draco —saludó coqueto—. Mi nombre es Ian y soy uno de los dueños, pero todo el mundo me llama Violeta. ¿Y por qué? Te preguntarás. Pues es una historia algo larga que tal vez te cuente algún día si eres un buen chico —apoyó su índice en la nariz del rubio y le guiñó un ojo.

—Encantado —mintió. Harry sonrió de medio lado. El rubio jamás le había visto ese gesto y le pareció, ¿cómo definirlo?, intrigante.

— Puedes contárselo ahora mientras le muestras esto. Yo quiero entrenar si Jim está libre.

—Termina en 15 minutos. Puedes ir calentando si quieres. ¿Eres gay, verdad, cariño? —preguntó a Draco colgándose de su brazo y tirando de él, dejando a Harry solo—. Porque si no, no puedo enseñarte algunas cosas.

—Sí —respondió mirando hacia Harry algo molesto.

—Trátalo bien, ¿vale? – dijo el moreno sonriendo de esa forma extraña de nuevo mientras desaparecía tras una puerta verde oliva.

—Por supuesto —respondió sabiendo que el moreno ya no le oía—. ¿Así que Draco… mmm?' —volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo con descaro—. ¿En qué armario has estado oculto estos años? Porque alguien como tú, no se me hubiese escapado de estar a mi alcance.

—Bristol —respondió.

—No —dijo soltando una risita mientras le cogía por las caderas para acercarlo—. Es uno de mis territorios de caza. Nos conoceríamos.

Algo en el interior del rubio se despertó. Era como si el dragón dormido que llevaba dentro hubiese estirado las orejas y abierto un ojo. Se apartó sin brusquedad sonriendo. Si aquello era lo que él comenzaba a imaginarse iba a ser un preso modelo desde ese mismo instante.

—Tranquilo, tu primo también estaba algo tenso la primera vez que le trajeron. Como verás —Violeta llamó su atención—, el gimnasio está dividido en dos plantas que dan a este inmenso y ovalado hall que algunos clientes llaman "el aeropuerto". Y esa puerta por la que ha entrado Harry es el acceso a los vestuarios —le agarró con cierto descaro de la cintura y comenzó a guiarlo en dirección contraria—, a los que, tal vez, te lleve después.

* * *

¡Sexo! Gritó una voz en la mente de Draco mientras era arrinconado contra la pared en el despacho de Violeta.

En escasos cinco metros, aquel hombre de aspecto poco convencional le había quitado la camiseta y metido la mano directamente en sus partes, favorecido por la anchura de la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta.

Draco se dejó besar y masturbar con los ojos cerrados. Hacía siglos que nadie le trabajaba así, y se sentía bien.

Notó como Violeta le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos de un tirón y abriendo los ojos observó como, poniéndose de rodillas, aquel hombre miraba su pene con admiración.

—¡Cielos! Es la XL más perfecta que he visto en años.

—Pues estás tardando mucho en adorarla —dijo con voz ronca.

Los ojos de gato brillaron con intensidad. Durante unos segundos pareció que fuera a decir algo, pero se limitó a sonreír con malicia antes de comenzar unos de los mejores trabajos que Draco recordara le hubieran hecho nunca con la lengua.

Suave, experta, solícita… Aquella boca conseguía tocar los puntos que el rubio necesitaba en el momento en que él lo pensaba. Jugueteó curiosa por todos los rincones y escondites de su pene, siguió el camino de las venas y devoró gran parte de su longitud con un ansia desmedida. Si a esto se le unían unas manos suaves y expertas, que excitaban hasta el límite las zonas erógenas cercanas, acunando, meneando y penetrando en aquellos lugares que eran deseadas, el resultado fue, un orgasmo increíble.

Draco suspiró con fuerza cuando se notó vacío por primera vez aquella tarde. Se dejó arrastrar al sofá de pelo rosa que había en el despacho de Violeta y sonrió al notar como él llevaba su mano a su entrepierna y le hacía notar que la diversión aún no había terminado.

—La chupas muy bien —susurró intentando despejar la modorra que le estaba entrando.

—Gracias. Es fácil cuando doy con alguien como tú. Sabes lo que quieres y te resulta fácil guiar hacia dónde quieres. —se quitó la camisa con tranquilidad.

—¿Guiar? No recuerdo haber dicho nada… coherente —Draco llevó sus manos a los hombros para atraerlo.

—No hacía falta —lo besó—, tus pensamientos gritaban tan alto que me era imposible ignorarlos. ¿Hace cuánto que no la metes, querido? —Descendió su lengua por el cuello del rubio que se había tensado de repente—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada, nada… Es sólo que por un momento creí… —descartó la idea de la legeremancia. Después de todo estaba en medio del mundo muggle—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Violeta soltó el pezón que acababa de atrapar y le miró fijamente. Sonrió de nuevo y le indicó con la cabeza unas cortinas cercanas.

—Es curioso que yo te esté excitando y tú te controles pensando en Harry. O él no es tu primo o tú eres un pervertido —Draco le miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—Tal vez las dos cosas —respondió. El hombre se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano para que se incorporase.

—Desde esas cristaleras se ven todas las actividades del gimnasio. No sólo soy uno de los dueños, sino que lo dirijo —le había cambiado la forma de hablar, ahora estaba totalmente serio, sin amaneramientos—. Desde allí verás a Harry con Jim en su clase de capoeira.

—¿Capoeira? —no es que no supiera lo que era, pero no se imaginaba al patoso y soso de… ¡Merlín! Violeta había abierto las cortinas—. ¿Dónde tenía Harry…?

—¿…escondido ese cuerpo? —Draco asintió sin despegar la mirada de aquel cimbreante, definido, fuerte… perfecto cuerpo—. Tranquilo Dragón, no te emociones. Harry levanta muchas "pasiones" por aquí, pero normalmente en las duchas sólo folla con Jim y, por supuesto, conmigo.

Jim era un mulato, probablemente antillano, de aspecto imponente. En ese momento estaba completamente concentrado en Harry y en la lucha que ambos mantenían. Era espectacular ver a ambos hombres, descalzos y semidesnudos, danzando o, como ellos dirían, "jugando" al ritmo de la música del birimbau.

Violeta se acercó por detrás y le abrazó con suavidad, comenzando a besarlo tras la oreja.

—No conozco su pasado, pero sé que Harry está acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta, esperando a que alguien lo quiera dañar —Draco se tensó dentro del abrazo, pero no se movió dejando que la lengua del otro acariciase con deseo su oreja—. Por lo visto en su día a día, no puede mostrarse vulnerable ni bajar la guardia. Por eso escapa de su mundo y viene aquí porque puede delegar el control en otros —rozó con sus dedos el tatuaje en el antebrazo del rubio mientras hacía una sugestiva pausa en su discurso—. En Jim —siguió recorriendo con su aliento aquel pálido cuello—, en mí. No le gusta pensar bajo las duchas, y a mí se me da muy bien pensar por otros.

—Lo creo. Eres un genio —susurró apoyándose en él para tener algo más de contacto.

—Soy bueno en esto. Hace tiempo me gané muy bien la vida así. Ya rara vez ejerzo —giró al rubio para mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero tú has llegado a tentarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que, sexualmente hablando, puedes conseguir lo que quieras de quien quieras. De mí lo estás consiguiendo, y créeme, no es fácil que yo ceda el control. Tú, bien entrenado, podrías conseguir que un hombre o una mujer se corriese sin que lo tocaras o le hablaras, sólo con que notase tu presencia cerca.

—¿En serio? —"Poder" susurró la voz de su mente. Ese pensamiento hizo que su erección comenzase a subir de nuevo.

—Sí, en serio —respondió Violeta con la voz totalmente ronca por el deseo antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca y, empujarlo de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Era cierto que no era un hombre que cediese el mando con facilidad, lo que para Draco fue doblemente excitante. En el fondo, era un cazador y disfrutaba del juego. Al final consiguió imponerse y entrar lentamente en esa cavidad que raramente había sido tomada por otros.

La victoria fue completa. Disfrutó despacio de la rendición de su presa y del hecho de que, después de años sin meterla, aún mantenía gran parte del dominio que tenía sobre sí. "¡Draco Malfoy ha vuelto!" se repetía una y otra vez mientras empujaba con más fuerza dentro de su acompañante "¡Draco Malfoy ha vuelto!".

Algo llamó su atención. Miró hacia el lugar en el que Harry estaría terminando su clase. Desde el sofá tenía una buena vista de esa parte del gimnasio. Ralentizó el ritmo de sus embestidas para observar como el moreno hacía sus ejercicios de estiramiento despacio. Admiró ese cuerpo en el que se podía estudiar perfectamente anatomía. Violeta bajo él gimió con fuerza llamando su atención. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba teniendo sexo con más de un hombre a la vez. Salió del cuerpo caliente que lo envolvía provocando un suspiro de queja, y que los ojos de gato le miraran exigiendo una explicación.

—No seas tan ansioso —le susurró—. ¿Acaso tienes prisa?

Se volvieron a fundir en un fuerte beso antes de cambiar de postura.

Violeta se puso a cuatro patas, firmemente apoyadas en los cojines del sofá rosa de su despacho, aunque cuando Draco comenzó a bombear de nuevo, sus brazos cedieron.

Sin quererlo, o al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo, el rubio miró de nuevo hacia Harry. Las cosas habían cambiado en el aula. El moreno estaba en pie, cómodamente apoyado sobre Jim, dejándose hacer. Lentamente acariciaba sus pezones.

Draco notó un tirón en su estómago que no supo cómo interpretar. Observó como esas manos oscuras descendían jugando con el ligero vello moreno que cubría a su guardián hasta meterse bajo la goma del pantalón deportivo lo que hizo que Harry gimiera. El rubio paró sus embestidas para coger aire, no recordaba estar tan excitado desde hacía siglos. Observó a su pareja, completamente entregada bajo él, y le acarició la espalda despacio, prometiéndose no volver a mirar.

Reanudó su tarea. Esta vez, Violeta comenzó a masturbarse. Draco supo que a ambos les quedaba ya poco, y sin querer miró de nuevo. Harry había girado la cabeza para besar a Jim mientras éste le masturbaba con tal fuerza que el pantalón había cedido un poco dejando a la vista el resultado de su trabajo.

Draco notó como miles de calambres empezaban a viajar con rapidez hacia su entrepierna. Ya no veía, no pensaba. Sólo escuchaba los gemidos de Violeta fundidos con los suyos propios. Notó cómo el orgasmo golpeaba a su pareja y empezaban sus contracciones, y sin poder hacer ya nada, se dejó llevar.

Sudorosos, ambos recobraban el aliento sobre el peludo sofá.

—No ha estado nada mal —apartó uno de los mechones que desordenado se pegaba en la cara del rubio.

—No, no lo ha estado.

—Podría hacer de ti un gran Amo. Sólo tendrías que ponerte en forma para definir más tu cuerpo y dejarte enseñar.

—Y todo ello por el módico precio de…

—¿No te espanta mi propuesta? —preguntó divertido.

—No. Soy un hombre de negocios.

—El 50% el primer año, el 25% el segundo y el 10% el tercero. A partir de ahí, si no eres ya lo bastante rico y quieres seguir en el negocio, podemos hablar —Draco sonrió.

—Sólo hay un problema: mi primo Harry —se estiró perezosamente.

—Bueno, suele salir muy relajado de las duchas. Es un buen momento para conseguir cosas de él. Si eres hombre de negocios como presumes, no tendrías por qué tener problemas —se incorporó y comenzó a buscar su ropa—. ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

—No somos primos. Fuimos compañeros en el colegio —se puso la camiseta—. Yo soy de la parte oscura de su pasado —inconscientemente se acarició la marca—. Ahora me está haciendo un favor y, no sé, creo que esto no sería de su agrado.

—O sea, que te lo quieres tirar pero si te metes en lo que te propongo sería como quemar tus naves.

—No, él… Aunque yo fuera el único hombre sobre el planeta, Harry no dejaría que lo tocase —Violeta le miró intrigado—. Pero en muchos años, es la primera vez que me da la oportunidad de no ser su enemigo y…

—¡Oh! ¡Cariño! —volvió a poner el mismo tono afeminado del principio—. Creo que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, hay un pasado que me interesa —tiró de él hacia el hall—. Creo que ya es hora de que conozcas la zona de duchas. Tal vez, lo que veas allí te aclare las ideas.

Violeta tenía razón. En cuanto vio, por una grieta, a Harry vibrar sin pudor en los brazos del dueño del gimnasio, su dragón interior empezó a gritarle. La decisión era sencilla, conseguiría al moreno sólo para sí. Pero mientras tanto, tenía que aprender cómo atraerle y dominarle de esa forma y, ¿por qué no?, ganar algo de dinero que le facilitase las cosas y hacer tragar su orgullo a algún que otro estudiante. Si podía mantener ciertas cosas en secreto, su plan era perfecto… Y si alguien sabía guardar un secreto, ese era él.

—Harry —dijo en tono neutro mientras le abrazaba en el callejón antes de volver a su mundo.

—Dime —su tono era despreocupado.

—Me gustaría volver… Me gustaría entrenar aquí. Violeta dice que puedo definir más mis…

—Violeta sólo quiere más clientes y sexo gratis.

—Podría aprender a defenderme. Sin varita no soy nadie —el moreno le miró a los ojos. Draco sonrió débilmente intentando convencerlo.

—No. Ni hablar —fue lo último que oyó antes de aparecerse de nuevo en el campus.

—Harry —repitió con tono suplicante al sentirse libre del agarre.

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría! —le miró serio. Draco sonrió tímidamente.

—Por favor —susurró.

El moreno se cubrió la cara con un gesto de desesperación. Al cabo de unos segundos meneó la cabeza bruscamente y miró hacia el cielo pensativo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡Maldición! —dijo para sí mismo—. Maldito Malfoy. Me vas a meter en un lío, lo presiento.

—Por favor —repitió en un tono más firme—. Prometo ser un preso ejemplar. Te obedeceré en todo. Te haré la vida más fácil.

—Suplicar no te pega —afirmó disgustado.

—¿No? Pues lo he tenido que hacer más veces de lo que eres capaz de imaginar. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ayudarme? —Harry se sobresaltó. Había dado en el blanco. El moreno dudó de nuevo.

—Lo pensaré —dijo al fin.

—Harry. Por favor.

—Ya te he dicho que lo pensaré, ¿vale? Ahora vete a hacer lo que sea que te toque hacer —dijo con disgusto.

Violeta tenía razón. Harry salía relajado de la ducha y vulnerable después de unos buenos polvos, pensó mientras se alejaba sonriendo. Estaba claro que el moreno cedería.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, holita:_

_Hacía mucho que dejé de poner aclaraciones antes del capítulo, porque hubo gente que me protestó. Pero siento que os la debo esta vez._

_Tuve una mala racha con el trabajo, mi ex-pareja, mi madre... Total que mi salud se resintió y tuve una nueva recahída (para los nuevo, padezco fatiga crónica). Mi psicóloga, cuando empecé a mejorar, me recomendó que retomara mis aficiones y comencé a escribir fics que están en el baúl a espera de poder rehacerlos. Surgió éste y lo subí con toda la ilusión del mundo. No me di cuenta de que yo ya estaba fuera del circuito, y que HP ya no tiene tanto tirón, así que la fría acogída me dejó bastante desilusionada. No lo abandoné porque soy de las que piensa que hay que luchar por acabar todo lo que se empieza, y porque AnnaL. (mi beta) me animó a su manera a continuar, pero no me sentaba ni con ganas ni con inspiración y por eso tardaba tanto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui muy egoista y quiero pediros perdón por eso. Supongo que buscaba ser como PerlaNegra o Livia o … no sé hay muy grandes escritoras que envidio, y se me olvidó que ellas son únicas al igual que yo, y que yo no importo tanto como vosotros/as que pacientemente esperais semana tras semana. Se me olvidó el motivo de porqué escribo y publico. En serio, lo siento mucho. Espero que me podáis perdonar._

_No os prometo nada, salvo que haré todo lo posible porque esta historia os enganche y os guste hasta el final. Voy a empezar a disfrutar con lo que hago, como antes, y voy a pasar de lo demás. No pienso dejarme llevar por la presión otra vez._

_Bss.S_

**Capítulo 4: "Un último empujoncito…"**

…era lo que le hacía falta al tonto de Potter para aceptar lo que le pedía. Sólo tendría que aguantar unos diez minutos más o menos.

Durante dos largos días, el moreno evitaba hablar con él más de lo estrictamente necesario y cuando Draco insistía con lo del gimnasio, él cambiaba de tema. Así que se había visto obligado a pensar una estrategia más "Malfoy" para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del entrenamiento. Suspiró y se puso a barrer en la entrada de los vestuarios. Era el único momento en el que los estudiantes no llevaban sus varitas encima.

-No te eleves tanto -escuchó que John, capitán del equipo de futuros ingenieros, le decía a su buscador-. Potter es muy rápido y no puedes dejarle tanta ventaja.

-Pero yo siempre veo antes la snitch -se quejó Florián.

-Los hay que no deberían de subir a una escoba -susurró disimuladamente Draco asegurándose de que le escucharan.

Ambos chicos pararon y le miraron. El resto del equipo llegó en ese momento.

-¿Qué has dicho, marcado? -preguntó el buscador algo mosqueado.

Draco no le miró. Como respuesta se puso a barrer más deprisa.

-Déjalo, Flo. No merece la pena -uno de sus compañeros tiró de él, pero se soltó con brusquedad.

-No. Quiero saber qué tiene que decir este bastardo -arrancó la escoba de las manos del rubio que lo miró sin siquiera pestañear-. Dime maricón, a ver si te atreves ahora a decirme a la cara -le dio un pequeño empujón -. ¡Vamos, dímelo! -Draco sonrió de medio lado mirándolo con desprecio.

—Olvídalo Flo, en serio que no merece la pena —sus compañero lograron apartarlo por fin.

—Es una rata.

—No le hagas caso —el chico más tranquilo se colocó de un tirón la camiseta y escupiendo a los pies del rubio se giró con intención de irse.

Maricón —dijo Draco con un tono de medida frialdad.

* * *

Iker leía sentado en su cama el último capítulo de "El arte de la guerra". Aquel dichoso escritor muggle era de lo más entretenido que había estudiado últimamente.

La mochila de Harry empezó a vibrar con fuerza. Soltó el libro y rápidamente se acercó a ella. Su compañero de cuarto se había ido al gimnasio y le había dejado al cuidado de la Belladona durante un par de horas.

-Pero… ¿qué demonios hace ahí? -dijo observando el Mapa Merodeador.

Cogió su varita y salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

* * *

Harry intentó llevar su mano izquierda a su más que necesitada erección, pero otra mano más firme se lo impidió.

—Recuerda, Harry. Has perdido el juego y serás el último en llegar —ronroneó Violeta. El moreno apartó brevemente su boca del miembro del hombre sentado frente a él para mirarlo con cierto reproche—. Primero yo, luego Jim y tú el último.

Harry volvió a su trabajo. Su excitación empezaba a ser molesta y el líquido pre-eyaculatorio ya goteaba sobre la moqueta. Comenzó a mover su cadera dibujando ochos tumbados en el aire, lo que hizo que Jim se sujetara con fuerza a él y parase de empujar. El antillano miró a Violeta con gesto divertido y afirmó con la cabeza. Este respondió con media sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos. Era el momento de dejarse llevar.

Notó el líquido caliente inundando su boca y como Violeta soltaba su agarre, pero sabía las normas. Había perdido y le tocaba esperar unos segundos más, así que comenzó a tragar y lamer los restos. Jim aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, más cómodas desde que el moreno pudo corregir su postura elevando un poco más el trasero y en pocos golpes, se vaciaba también en su interior.

Se iba a incorporar para masturbarse a gusto cuando Violeta, ya recuperado, le sujetó de nuevo las manos y atrajo su boca hacia sí.

—Es mi turno —protestó intentando soltarse.

—Aún no —susurró en sus labios. Lamió los restos que aún estaban en los labios del moreno de forma insinuante. Harry notó un fuerte tirón en su erección—. Prométeme que harás lo que te he pedido —el moreno le miró desorientado unos segundos—. Draco —susurró de nuevo en sus labios haciéndole recordar la conversación previa al sexo.

—Lo haré, Violeta, pero ahora… Por favor…

El pelirosa le besó con fuerza. Jim le abrazó por detrás apartando un poco el cuerpo de ambos, lo suficiente para poder acariciar su abdomen y subir hacia sus endurecidos pezones. Harry gimió con fuerza intentando soltarse de nuevo.

—Yo me encargo, pero no cierres los ojos. Me gusta ver como se dilatan cuando te corres —le pidió Violeta soltando su agarre y cogiendo su erección

Harry mantuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo, aunque con el primer golpe del orgasmo los cerró durante unos segundos. Luego se apoyó en Jim, que le sujetaba con firmeza y se dejó llevar.

No supo si había estado relajado en los brazos del moreno un minuto o una hora, pero un movimiento suave le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Esto lo tenemos que repetir —comentó perezoso observando como sus acompañantes también se despejaban—, pero la próxima vez, no fallaré con los dardos.

—Pero si te gusta —se burló Jim—. Primero protestas y luego siempre pierdes. Estoy convencido de que lo haces adrede.

—Me voy a la ducha —besó a Jim y después a Violeta que le sujetó con fuerza—. Tengo que irme —dijo mirando de reojo el reloj de la pared—. Llegaré tarde a mis clases y no podré hablar con tu nuevo protegido.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó observando como se ponía el pantalón para ir al vestuario.

—Sabes que no —Jim observó un brillo de decepción en los ojos de su amigo—. Aunque no entiendo por qué no me contó todo esto él mismo.

—No lo sé. En lo que sí me fijé es que intentaba agradarte y tú no le hacías mucho caso, tal vez pensó que no le creerías o que te reirías. Creo que piensa que no te gusta, que no te cae bien, y es curioso porque te puedo asegurar que él te admira.

—Te equivocas. No soy ni de lejos el héroe de su infancia —afirmó sonriendo—. Hasta mañana —se despidió con un gesto rápido y desapareció tras la puerta del despacho.

—Te gusta más de lo que es prudente, Violeta.

—Lo sé —se quedó pensativo unos segundos—, pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. No sé cuándo el destino me lo va a quitar, así que… —se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

* * *

Con el pelo aún húmedo, y con un gesto de relajada felicidad dibujada en su cara, Harry giró la llave de la puerta de su habitación.

No había señales de su compañero, así que pensó en hacerse un té y tirarse sobre la cama a fantasear y relajarse aún más.

Observó su mochila volcada sobre la colcha, y un mal presentimiento empezó a tensar su frente. Buscó con la mirada el Mapa Merodeador. ¡Ahí estaba! Lo cogió y lo observó unos segundos.

Hizo un gesto de hastío y soltando la bolsa de deportes que aún colgaba de su hombro, giró sobre sí mismo y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó a Iker que esperaba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta de la enfermería. El español se encogió de hombros.

-Persona equivocada en lugar y tiempo equivocados, supongo.

-¿Está muy mal?

-La verdad es que le han dado una buena paliza, aún estoy esperando los resultados. Tuvo suerte de que los ingenieros volvieran al vestuario y no llevaran sus varitas encima.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó sin comprender.

-Por lo visto, tu Belladona estaba barriendo las puertas de los vestuarios de quidditch cuando el equipo de ingenieros volvía de su entrenamiento. Ellos dicen que él fue quien empezó, insultando a su buscador, pero vete tú a saber. La cuestión es que lo agarraron entre dos y… bueno, el resto te lo puedes imaginar Harry asintió con la cabeza . Tuve que hacer una C.M.A* porque al menos había diez tipos usándole de saco de entrenamiento.

El moreno suspiró y se apoyó al lado de su amigo a esperar.

-¿Sabes lo más gracioso? Que no me dio ni las gracias. Sólo me preguntó "¿Dónde diablos está Potter?" Me dio la sensación de que no le hizo gracia que no fueras tú a salvarle.

—Ni caso. Siempre ha sido un desagradecido —la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

—Caballeros —ambos saludaron militarmente cuando el jefe médico se dirigió hacia ellos—. Creo que el Señor Malfoy tardará en recuperarse un par de días. Tiene demasiadas fracturas y lesiones internas. Un par de minutos más y estaría haciéndole la autopsia —un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry.

—¿Va a enviar informe, Señor? —preguntó Iker.

—Sí, es mi deber, aunque no me hace gracia que expedienten a unos buenos chicos por culpa de un convicto. Si quieren entrar a hablar con él pueden hacerlo. No tiene sedantes, no está permitido con los reclusos —ambos jóvenes volvieron a la posición de saludo hasta que vieron al galeno desaparecer al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Buenos chicos? —preguntó Harry en tono de burla mientras abría la puerta y cedía el paso a su compañero.

—Al menos los expedientarán. Yo creí que les iban a poner una medalla.

Avanzaron silenciosos entre las camillas hasta que encontraron la del rubio. Tenía la cara completamente hinchada, llena de cortes y comenzaban a salir los primeros morados, pero era difícil averiguar más de su estado, ya que sujetaba con fuerza la colcha que le cubría.

Sólo veía un poco por el único ojo que podía abrir pero, aun así, supo que era Harry el que se ponía a su lado, mientras que otra figura borrosa, que tenía que ser Iker, se quedaba quieto a los pies de su camastro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Malfoy? —preguntó acercándose a su rostro para apartarle un mechón sucio de pelo.

—¿Tú que crees, Potter? Como si un equipo de quidditch me hubiera pasado por encima —estaba muy enfadado con Harry—. Mientras tú follabas con cualquier… imbécil a mi me daban una paliza.

—Cada uno tiene lo que se merece, ¿no crees? —Draco se pateó mentalmente. No era el momento de que su plan se torciese aún más.

—Si os vais a poner tiernos, yo me largo —se burló Iker.

—Dime, Malfoy, ¿lo iniciaste tú?

—¿Me creerías si te dijese que no?

—No.

—La verdad es que sí. No iba buscando problemas —mintió— pero estaban presumiendo de que iban a patear el culo de no sé qué buscador y ¡joder! me pudo el orgullo. Se me escapó que Florián es un manta, y… no sé, creí que no me escuchaban pero me equivoqué.

—Iker, ¿te importa dejarnos a solas un minuto? —preguntó sin perder de vista la cara del rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Estaré fuera.

—De acuerdo.

Harry esperó a escuchar la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse. Entonces susurró un hechizo de aislamiento, no quería que el resto de la enfermería se enterase de su conversación.

—He estado hablando con Violeta, así que mejor te ahorras tus mentiras. ¿Has montado todo este espectáculo para que yo me apiadara de ti y te dejase acompañarme?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sí, lo has hecho —afirmó.

—Sí —suspiró—, lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? Violeta tiene negocios interesantes y yo tengo que ir pensando en mi futuro.

—Conozco los negocios en los que está metido. Investigar es mi trabajo.

—Y te parecen mal.

—Algunos sí y otros no. Él me ha pedido un favor, quiere que haga algo antes de que empieces a trabajar en su buffet de abogados— "¿Violeta tiene un buffet de abogados?" pensó Draco sorprendido.

—¿Y, qué es?

—Llevarte de compras.

Si hubiese podido habría soltado una inmensa carcajada pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para hacerlo, así que se limitó a resoplar y cerrar el ojo.

—Tengo que acompañarte a inscribirte en un curso a distancia para que puedas acceder a la universidad muggle de derecho. Violeta me ha asegurado que no tendrás problemas para cursar esa carrera en Oxford el año que viene. El problema va a ser convencer a tu Tribunal de Vigilancia para que me permita sacarte todas las tardes y acudas a clases particulares, aunque en realidad sólo irías tres días y los otros dos me acompañarías al gimnasio.

Violeta había buscado una mentira piadosa para convencer a Harry.

—Pareces ilusionado.

—Sí —afirmó Harry tumbándose para acomodarse a su lado—. Me alegra ver que miras al futuro de frente. El trabajar en el mundo muggle es una buena idea, ya que en el nuestro te iba a ser complicado. Y… no sé, creo que se te dará bien la carrera que has escogido.

—Ya —el moreno parecía realmente feliz mientras miraba al techo y seguía hablando.

—Además, tienes que estar agradecido. Violeta no hace favores a cualquiera, y menos de ese calibre.

—Estoy seguro de eso —ese muggle era mucho más listo de lo que parecía.

—Creo que ha visto lo que vales.

—¿Tú crees que yo valgo algo?

—Por supuesto, lo que pasa es que escogiste el camino fácil. Te equivocaste de aliados. Siempre pensé que tras tu insoportable forma de ser y de tratar a los demás había una persona de mucho valor pero con principios equivocados.

—Gracias.

—Es cierto —giró la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. Por un momento, Draco dejó de respirar. Le tenía tan cerca…—. Draco, ¿por qué no me dijiste tú que lo que querías no era el sexo en las duchas sino pensar en tu futuro? —su voz se había vuelto íntima—. Te habrías ahorrado esta agradable visita a la enfermería.

—Supongo que porque supuse que no me ibas a creer. Actué como creí que necesitaba para convencer al Harry que conocí en el colegio —notaba la respiración del moreno en su dolorido rostro. En ese momento hubiera matado por poder verle con claridad, y poder moverse.

—Violeta tiene otros negocios menos legales. Ten cuidado con él, te ayuda para que le debas un favor en el futuro.

—Lo sé. Recuerda de dónde vengo y quién soy.

—Muy bien, dicho esto… —se incorporó bruscamente rompiendo toda la magia del momento—, te dejo descansar. ¡Ah! También tengo que comprarte ropa adecuada y tranquilo que me dio las direcciones de a dónde ir, no la elegiré yo. Recupérate pronto, tenemos mucho que hacer y yo estaré de exámenes en un par de semanas. Además, tengo que presentar un escrito a tu Tribunal de Vigilancia.

—Harry, ¿me harías un favor?

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podrías besarme? —al ver la cara de sorpresa del moreno, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja aunque le doliera toda la cara al hacerlo—. Es broma, hombre, aunque algo me dice que eres bueno besando.

—Y lo soy —sonrió prepotentemente—. En serio, Draco, ¿quieres algo?

—Que el domingo, en el partido, patees el culo a ese engreído. Del que estaba hablando era de ti.

—Lo suponía. De acuerdo. Ahora intenta descansar un poco.

—No sé cómo, estoy molido y no me quieren dar un solo calmante.

—Sobreviviste a Azkaban. Sirius me contó que las noches allí son eternas.

—Sí, lo son. Tienes razón, he pasado por cosas peores. ¿Te veré luego?

—No creo. Si puedo me paso mañana a ver como vas —respondió mientras quitaba el hechizo de aislamiento.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

C.M.A.*: Contención de Masas Alteradas


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias a todas/os por vuestro apoyo. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Tengo que aprender a ser más positiva.**

**Iré poco a poco contestando vuestros comentarios, así que paciencia. Mientras os subo algo nuevo. Bss.S**

**Capítulo 5: "Ni qué decir tiene que…"**

…a partir de ese día, la vida de Draco fue teóricamente más fácil, aunque también mucho más ajetreada.

Tenía que hacer las mismas tareas de antes en la mitad de tiempo. Acudir a sus clases particulares de "anatomía", estudiar su examen de acceso a derecho ya que le había parecido una buenísima idea de cara a su futuro, porque no pensaba vivir eternamente de los deseos ajenos. Ir al gimnasio para coger forma física y de paso disfrutar élmismo de sus propias fantasías. Y lo más importante… Harry.

El moreno ya había aparecido más de una vez en sus sueños húmedos antes, pero es que ahora se había convertido en el centro de sus anhelos.

Todo había ido bien hasta que la verdad había explotado en su cara una tarde frente a una copa de helado de chocolate. Por un lado, le inmovilizaba la idea de estar enamorándose de Harry, porque era más que un antojo lo que sentía por el moreno, pero por otro le atraía la imagen del romanticismo platónico, sufriendo en silencio el tener cerca el objeto de deseo que muy difícilmente podría alcanzar por ahora.

Dos hechos que jamás hubieran aparecido de no aceptar su nueva vida, fueron los que hicieron que por las noches, al caer su perfecta máscara Malfoy, su existencia se tornara una montaña rusa emocional.

El primero sucedió en su primera clase con Violeta.

Cualquier consulta de un dentista hubiese envidiado la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban. No sabía por qué, pero Draco se sentía algo decepcionado. Tal vez esperaba empezar por algo más suave que el sado puro y duro, o tal vez su idea de la tortura era más cercana a instrumentos medievales en cámaras oscuras y húmedas que recordasen a mazmorras.

Adoraba dominar a sus parejas, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no de esa manera. Claro que esto era un trabajo, no una cita. Y si a un tío gordo y sudoroso, mal cubierto por cuero negro, le apetecía que lo hicieran sangrar, él no iba a tener problemas con eso. A él lo que le interesaba era el poder y el dinero que esta actividad le iba a proporcionar.

—Recuerda, Draco, tú no debes excitarte. Pierdes tu dominio si ven que cedes con facilidad.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —sonrió.

—Pero de cuando en cuando tienes que darles algo. Si no se cansan.

—¿Cómo sabré cuándo?

—No te preocupes por eso, tu instinto te lo dirá —se giró hacia el material que iban a utilizar aquella tarde—. Bien. Hoy tengo cita con uno de mis mejores clientes. A penas trabajo ya, pero no hay mejor forma de enseñaros que con la práctica.

—Veo que no soy tu primer alumno.

—Y espero que no seas el último. Salvo que me hagas ganar tantas libras que sólo con tu trabajo pueda vivir como un rico del petróleo —Draco volvió a sonreír—. Te limitarás a observar y a obedecerme. A él tienes que ignorarlo.

—De acuerdo —respondió poniéndose la máscara que le habían dado.

—La fantasía de John relaciona el dolor y los dentistas —se recogió el pelo, ahora verde claro, con una coleta y luego se colocó su máscara—. Supongo que ya lo habías deducido. Así que utilizo material odontológico y de quirófano. Es muy importante la higiene, así que cuando ya no trabajes para mí, asegúrate de tener unos ayudantes eficaces.

Siguió dándole explicaciones y consejos por más de media hora, que Draco escuchó y memorizó al pie de la letra, lo que le fue fácil ya que no era la primera clase de "tortura" que recibía en su vida. Al terminar la teoría y antes de llamar a su cliente, Violeta le sujetó por los hombros con firmeza y mirándole fijamente a los ojos le aconsejó.

—Mientras trabajes, jamás, te repito, jamás pienses en Harry.

Draco asintió extrañado sin saber muy bien a qué venía ahora la mención de su guardián del que hacía rato no se acordaba, pero no pudo preguntar porque la puerta se abrió comenzando una de las peores sesiones de trabajo que Draco jamás tendría.

John, si es que de verdad se llamaba así, estaba lejos de ser un gordo mal cubierto por cuero negro. Al contrario, tenía unos abdominales espectaculares, y sus piernas eran firmes y largas. Draco podía adivinar un bello rostro tras aquel horrible verdugo negro que le cubría hasta el cuello y que sólo dejaba adivinar que los ojos del hombre eran marrones.

Un buen cuerpo sumado a la mención de Harry, hicieron que la libido de Draco se disparase por toda la habitación. Pero él no era más que un observador, así que tuvo que aguantar el tirón como pudo durante más de una hora. Notaba como su erección llegaba a ser dolorosa dentro del cuero de sus pantalones y como sus pezones se endurecían. Luchó todo lo que pudo para disimular sus sensaciones y acallar sus deseos, que gritaban con la voz de Harry en su cabeza.

Cuando John se hubo ido más que satisfecho, Violeta se giró bruscamente hacia Draco y le puso la mano en su abultada erección.

—Recuerda esto —se quitó la máscara y le miró con seriedad—: Todo hombre tiene su punto débil y el tuyo es Harry. Así que deja de negártelo, asúmelo y trabaja en ello. Será la única manera de que te concentres en tu cliente.

—Has hecho trampa —el rubio se quitó también su máscara algo enfadado y se apartó—, le nombraste justo antes de empezar.

—Si hubiese nombrado a cualquier otro, ¿crees que te hubiese pasado lo mismo? Porque si la respuesta es sí, yo me equivoqué y no vales para este negocio.

Draco se quedó en silencio asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar mientras Violeta le observaba con dureza. Al contrario que algunos de sus compañeros, él nunca se había excitado en las largas sesiones de tortura que había visto durante la guerra.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin disimulando sus dudas—, tengo que trabajar en eso.

—Vale. Si mientras "trabajas en eso" te planteas conquistarle, te advierto que por ahora estás muy lejos de llamar su atención, así que déjalo para un mejor momento. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en esto. Piensa que voy a invertir mucho en ti y no te voy a permitir fallar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tu amigo te ignora. Ayer en las duchas ni tan siquiera te miró y eso que diste un buen espectáculo… —dijo pensativo mientras recordaba la escena.

_iEl rubio había entrado en el vestuario tras su primera clase de fitness y había tenido y ofrecido sexo como si se acabase el mundo al día siguiente, provocando que al final se montase una pequeña orgía en las duchas comunes._

_Harry se mantuvo al margen con Jim, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando al fin se quedó solo, y pese a que Draco trató de llamar sutilmente su atención para que se uniese a la fiesta, se encaminó a una de las duchas individuales y allí desapareció de la vista del rubio hasta que se encontraron media hora más tarde en el hall del gimnasio._

_Violeta les había estado observando y estudiando todo el tiempo desde su despacho con una copa de coñac en la mano y sonreía satisfecho. Harry todavía no iba a volar de su lado ya que Draco no era una amenaza para él…_

—"Aún_"—pensó mientras apuraba el licor./i_

—Como castigo y para que no olvides esta lección con facilidad —dijo saliendo bruscamente de su ensueño—, no podrás satisfacerte. Tendrás que esperar a que tu excitación desaparezca por sí sola.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Draco —afirmó con rotundidad—. Aguantarás y aprenderás de tus errores.

El segundo de los acontecimientos que marcó a Draco, sucedió unas semanas después, el día que Harry y él fueron de compras.

Harry iba despacio leyendo el nombre de las calles. Al lado del nombre de cada tienda, Violeta había escrito observaciones divertidas para conseguir rebajas y también aconsejándoles qué comprar y qué no en cada establecimiento.

—Ésta es la calle —anunció tras asegurarse por tercera vez—. Tenemos que buscar "Lincon's Brothers". Están especializados en trajes de etiqueta. Pone que preguntemos por Leonard, y que si la compra es grande, la forma de conseguir una buena rebaja es un… ¿achuchón húmedo? —puso cara de sorpresa.

—Está ahí, justo enfrente —señaló Draco—. Creo que necesitaré al menos dos trajes de etiqueta, así que espero que beses tan bien como presumes, Potter.

—No creas que voy a besarte, y mucho menos darte un "achuchón", para que a Violeta le hagan rebajas en tus trajes. Si quiere eso, que venga él personalmente y que te sobe todo lo que quiera.

—Estoy seguro que luego te compensará el sacrificio de tocarme —respondió molesto—. Dejas que te joda cualquiera en unas tristes duchas de gimnasio pero te repugna la idea de un beso conmigo.

—No es lo mismo, y no dejo que me la meta cualquiera —protestó—. Además, tú no tienes sexo para mí. Soy tu guardián, ¿recuerdas? Nos conocemos desde niños… eres… no sé cómo explicártelo. Para mí eres como un amigo hetero. Uno no piensa en sexo con su amigo hetero.

Draco no le miró. Suspiró y avanzó hacia el semáforo para cruzar la calle.

—Tú no pensarás en sexo. Yo lo hago constantemente y con cualquiera que tenga rabo —Harry le sujetó del brazo y le miró con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Acaso quieres acostarte conmigo?

—No. No estás mal… y yo no soy de piedra. No me importaría darte un repaso. Pero no eres mi tipo —mintió.

—Menos mal —le soltó el brazo más tranquilo—. Tenía miedo de… La verdad es que no sabía muy bien si iba a tener que rechazarte y cómo hacerlo. Pero afortunadamente nos vamos a poder ahorrar ese mal trago.

—Crucemos. Tengo ganas de ver que clase de material tienen —dijo intentando ocultar que estaba profundamente dolido por las palabras del moreno.

Entraron en la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla. Solícitos, dos dependientes acudieron para atenderlos, uno de ellos era el tal Leonard.

Draco se probó unos 15 ó 20 trajes, dejando que la mano del calvo dependiente tocara en sitios que no era necesario. Sus ojos pequeños y azules, miraban con avidez el cuerpo del rubio, pero de vez en cuando, se distraía con el trasero del moreno.

Insistió en que Harry se probara alguna camisa pero no quiso. Draco observó la decepción pintada en aquellos ojos azules y entendió la sugerencia de Violeta.

—Tienes que elegir dos —afirmó Harry con obcecación tras llevar más de diez minutos discutiendo—. No puedes llevarte cinco con estos precios.

—Pero Harry —insistía Draco medio enfadado—, me van a hacer falta.

—No. Elige dos —respondió con determinación.

El rubio le miró molesto. Él sólo hizo un gesto de "me da igual lo que pienses" y se giró hacia las corbatas.

El dependiente le señaló los probadores y le dijo en un susurro:

—Tal vez pueda persuadir a su pareja… Yo miraré mientras tanto si puedo rebajarles algo.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces. Agarró a Harry del brazo y lo empujó dentro de un probador. Dentro lo aprisionó contra el espejo.

—Tú no me deseas y yo tampoco a ti. Pero no pienso dejar escapar esos trajes. Así que déjate hacer.

—Esto no es buena idea —Draco le lamió el cuello poniéndole nervioso.

—Tranquilo. No vas a perder mi respeto. Sé cual es mi lugar.

Atacó sus labios con fuerza. Tal vez con demasiada. Pero las palabras de Harry en su cabeza no hacían más que martillearle una y otra vez.

Harry se resistió al beso. No abrió sus labios y luchó por separar sus cuerpos, pero el rubio no cedió. Comenzó a acariciar sus pezones por encima de la camiseta y a mover su cadera de forma sugerente, rozando la entrepierna de su guardián. Pese a la resistencia del moreno, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las atenciones que recibía.

—Mataría por ver tus pezones ahora —su voz ronca acariciaba la piel que rozaba sin que Draco fuera plenamente consciente del efecto que sus palabras estaban causando.

Las caderas de Harry se movieron instintivamente buscando más contacto. Ésa fue la señal que necesitaba Draco para asaltar de nuevo sus labios. Esta vez, su boca no se resistió dejando que la conquistase.

Harry se sintió extraño. No quería corresponder al rubio, y no quería estar en ese lugar en ese momento, pero era como si le fuese imposible ignorar los deseos de Draco. Tenía la impresión de estar leyendo la mente de su protegido, o más exactamente, parecía que la mente del rubio estuviese dictando a la suya lo que debía hacer paso a paso y aquello iba a acabar de una forma que al menos él, en ese momento, no deseaba.

Suspiró con fuerza para aclarar un poco sus ideas y romper el hechizo no mágico que le obligaba a corresponder al Slytherin. Solo él, Harry James Potter, decidía cómo y con quién tenía sexo. Atrajo las caderas del rubio hacia él y le besó, tomando sorpresivamente el control.

Draco sintió como la magia inundaba todo su ser y le elevaba fuera del plano terrenal. ¡Merlín! Ese beso le estaba llevando al paraíso. Harry le estaba poseyendo con un solo beso de una forma que jamás nadie lo había hecho. Y se sentía tan bien que cuando se apartó bruscamente de él, se sintió engullido por el vacío más absoluto.

Abrió los ojos despacio y casi sin respirar, para enfrentarse con una mirada esmeralda que lo observaba con rabia.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo parecido —susurró amenazante a su oído—. ¡Jamás!

—Harry, yo…

—No me gusta que me impongan nada. No soy un cacho de carne. No me fuerces con esos juegos extraños que os gustan a Violeta y a ti. No disfruto fingiendo una violación, o sufriendo dolor y humillación —su tono de voz y la intensidad de su mirada no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo disgustado que estaba—. Te he dicho que no, y cuando digo no, quiero que se me respete —Draco intentó hablar, pero no le dejó—. No te atrevas a volver a tocarme nunca. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos dolido esperando a que Harry saliera del vestuario enfadado. Contó hasta diez despacio antes de seguirle.

Consiguió los cinco trajes, pero el moreno no le habló hasta el final del día, cuando después de una dura clase en el gimnasio y un masaje relajante de Violeta, mejoraron su humor.

Habían cogido la costumbre de compartir una copa de helado a la salida del gimnasio. Sentados en una mesa, cada uno daba cuenta de su ración en silencio.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —dijo Draco al fin, consiguiendo que Harry dejase de mirar por la ventana durante unos instantes—. No era mi intención hacer que te sintieras mal.

El moreno saboreó el trozo que había cargado en su cuchara en silencio, meditando su respuesta.

—La culpa es mía, me relajé contigo. Olvidé que siempre te ha divertido salirte con la tuya a cualquier precio.

—No soy un lobo con piel de cordero, Harry.

—No. Eres un caramelo venenoso envuelto en papel caro —sujetó la muñeca del rubio y estiró su manga hacia arriba dejando al descubierto la marca—. Esto es lo que tú eres —le soltó con desprecio—, y probablemente lo que siempre serás.

—No estás siendo justo.

—No tengo por qué serlo.

En ese preciso instante, su dragón interior se removió dolorosamente. Su futuro se había abierto ante él. En él tendría trabajo, estudios y amantes, en resumen, PODER. Pero no a Harry, que era lo que, ahora veía muy claro, él quería. Él sería desde entonces su objetivo a muy largo plazo, ya que no pensaba darse por vencido. Si consiguió sobrevivir a Azkaban, conseguiría a Harry.

---Gracias por leer. Continuará---

Espero vuestros comentarios. Bss.S


	7. Chapter 7

Siento muchísimo el retraso, en serio que lo siento. Bss.s

**Capítulo 6: "Tal vez no borraría su pasado…"**

…pero al menos no lo tendría tan presente. El mundo mágico no quería, o no podía ayudarlo, tal vez los muggles…

—Violeta —el aludido giró su enorme silla de cuero marrón y le miró en silencio—. Tengo un pequeño problema que tal vez me puedas ayudar a solucionar —se remangó el brazo izquierdo dejando su marca al descubierto.

—La verdad es que es horrible —comentó tomándole de la mano para acercársela y observarla mejor—. ¿Dónde te hicieron esta chapuza chico, en la cárcel? —Draco guardó silencio—. Es mal sitio para una cirugía. Parecen cicatrices de intentos de suicidio, y eso no está bien visto en nuestro negocio… Ni tampoco entre abogados.

—¿Entonces no hay solución? —se bajó la manga de la camisa algo decepcionado.

—A veces no hace falta borrar las cosas para que no se vean —Draco le miró sorprendido—, basta con camuflarlas.

—¿Cómo?

—Ven. Harry está esperando ya en el parque. Le regalaré uno también a él.

Harry tenía la costumbre de esperar a que Draco saliese de sus clases sentado en un banco del parque privado que había frente a la academia. En él había una plaquita muy desgastada que ponía "Propiedad de Jane y Henry Thomas", que Harry siempre limpiaba con la manga de su abrigo. Daba igual el tiempo que hiciera, ese banco invariablemente estaba libre y seco, así que Harry siempre esperaba allí.

Aún estaba enfadado con Draco, pero disimulaba frente a los demás.

—¡Violeta! —saludó alegre acercándose a ellos.

Violeta sonrió y, cuando estuvo a su altura, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó largamente. O al menos eso le pareció a Draco, que observó con disgusto como el cuerpo del moreno respondía y se acoplaba al del hombre con una naturalidad que rozaba lo obsceno.

—¿Piensas follarme en la calle? —preguntó sonriente rompiendo el beso pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —su tono de voz era lo suficientemente sugerente como para que Draco no dudara de que si Harry aceptaba se lo tiraría allí mismo, así que tragó fuerte incapaz de interrumpirlos.

—No es uno de mis sueños húmedos —sonrió de forma extraña y le besó suavemente en los labios antes de soltarse—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a ver los avances de mi nuevo empleado —sonrió mirando al rubio—, y la verdad es que estoy tan satisfecho que voy a haceros un regalo. Espero que lo aceptes.

—¿Qué regalo? —Violeta se mordió el labio inferior, sonrió y, cogiendo a Harry de la mano, tiró de él.

—Vamos en mi coche que está en el garaje. ¿Nos esperas aquí, Draco? Ahora mismo volvemos.

—Sí, claro —"qué remedio" pensó.

Harry miró risuelo al peliverde y cruzó con él sin mirar atrás. Mientras, Draco los observaba intentando calmar a su dragón celoso que en ese momento clavaba con rabia las uñas en sus tripas.

El Lamborghini Diablo dobló la esquina a los pocos minutos y paró para recoger al rubio, que instintivamente miró a Harry. Éste, sentado en el asiento de delante, parecía tranquilo y sus labios no estaban hinchados, así que respiró tranquilo. Violeta le observó con curiosidad y una sonrisa traviesa casi imperceptible que le hizo saber al rubio, que acababa de meter la pata.

Salieron del centro de Londres dirigiéndose a Chelsea a toda velocidad. Harry disfrutaba del viaje desafinando a voz en grito casi todas la canciones que sonaban en la radio animado por Violeta que le hacía lo coros. Mientras, Draco sonreía y miraba por la ventana con curiosidad, era la primera vez que viajaba en un coche muggle y la experiencia le estaba gustando.

—Tienes que enseñarme a conducir —dijo de repente.

—¿No sabes conducir? —preguntó extrañado, observándole por el retrovisor. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —afirmó Harry.

—¿Tampoco? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Bueno, de ti sí —acarició la pierna del moreno unos segundos antes de volverla a colocar en el volante—, adoras el trasporte público, pero de él… —guardó silencio unos minutos—. Sé que no os gusta hablar del pasado pero… un niño de alta cuna, que no tiene una libra y vive en casa de un antiguo compañero de colegio, con un tatuaje horrible y mal hecho y que no sabe conducir, huele a correccional. ¿Me equivoco?

Harry y Draco se miraron.

—Venga. Conozco a todos los gays potables del Reino Unido, un tipo como tú no se me habría escapado.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—. Ha pasado un par de años en la cárcel por una gamberrada que se le fue de las manos a los diecisiete. Yo soy voluntario de una asociación que ayuda a la reinserción y como le conocía del colegio pues…

—Vaya… A los diecisiete y te juzgaron como adulto. Tuvo que ser gorda la gamberrada.

—Murió gente —respondió Draco siguiendo la mentira que Harry y él habían ensayado cientos de veces por si llegaba este momento—. Preferiría no seguir hablando de esto, Violeta.

—No vi que tuvieras antecedentes cuando me diste los papeles para el contrato en el despacho. Eso puede traer contratiempos en nuestros planes para Oxford.

—No fue en el Reino Unido. Fue en…

—…Angola —terminó Harry—. No hay tratado de extradición con nosotros, y afortunadamente tampoco un papel que ponga que estuvo en prisión allí.

—¿Angola? —la historia le parecía algo rocambolesca—. Pero… ¿qué hacías allí?

—Viaje de fin de curso —aclaró.

—La asociación guarda documentos de todo, si no te fías, mañana te los traigo.

—Claro que me fío de ti, Harry. Pero es que un pasado así… ¡No me extraña que guardaseis tanto silencio! ¿No tendrás problemas con la gente de color?

—No. No tuvo nada que ver con racismo. Fue una gamberrada en el hotel, en realidad queríamos reírnos del servicio. Yo tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza por aquel entonces –dijo Draco.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Para mí muertos. En serio Violeta, prefiero no seguir con este tema.

Violeta se quedó de nuevo en silencio durante un par de rotondas. Harry miraba de reojo al rubio que había entristecido con la mención de sus padres.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Te adelantaré el dinero para que aprendas a conducir, es importante, y me lo irás devolviendo poco a poco. Y tú, Harry… tienes que hacernos un favor —pulsó un botón de su llavero, y una puerta de garaje se abrió ante ellos.

—¿Estamos en tu casa? —preguntó Harry.

—No. Es el estudio de tatuajes de una amiga. Me deja aparcar en su garaje —se giró serio hacia el moreno—. Quiero que consigas los papeles originales de Draco y que los hagas desaparecer.

—¿Cómo? Eso es ilegal —protestó.

—Lo sé, pero le pueden arruinar un brillante futuro si salen a la luz —ya aparcado el coche, paró el motor y acarició con su pulgar la barbilla del moreno—. Además, así te deberá eternamente un gran favor.

Harry se apartó algo molesto. Miró a Draco y salió del coche.

—Te traeré los originales y los destruiré delante de ti. Pero el favor me lo vais a deber los dos —contestó, fingiendo disgusto.

Felicity Parker era tatuadora profesional. Empezó en el cutre taller de sus padres en el Soho, y después de pasar por varias academias de pintura, acabó en la universidad de Bellas Artes y con un doctorado en Italia, con el cual había montado un exclusivo taller. No tenía aprendices ni compañeros ya que a ella le gustaba atender personalmente a sus clientes, pero de vez en cuando dejaba que la ayudase su marido. Él, Roberto Bocanegra, era un antiguo actor porno que ahora vivía de las rentas y de hacer piercing a los clientes de su mujer que así lo solicitaban.

Miró con desaprobación la marca en el brazo de Draco que estaba sentado en un taburete junto a ella y a Violeta.

—En mi opinión, deberían de encarcelar al chapuza que te tatuó esto.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con ello? —preguntó Violeta.

—¿Vuelan las palomas? —sonrió—. Sí, pero me llevará tiempo. Tiene una piel muy fina y es una zona dolorosa. ¿Algún motivo en especial? —miró a Draco directamente a los ojos.

—Me gusta lo medieval, los brujos, hogueras, espadas…

—Vale, diseñaré algo. Mañana tendré un par de bocetos ¿Os viene bien? —Violeta afirmó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo entonces. A tu amigo se lo haré ahora si es que se decide.

Harry miraba cientos de fotos de tatuajes. Nunca se había planteado hacerse uno, y sabía que no podía llevarlo en un lugar muy visible porque no era bueno para su futuro trabajo, podría delatarlo en el momento más inoportuno.

—Mientras —susurró Violeta—, llama a tu marido. Tiene trabajo.

Minutos después, Violeta se sentaba junto a Harry, y Felicity cerraba las puertas corredizas dejando a Draco solo y sorprendido con Roberto, que preparaba su material de trabajo.

—Creo que este diablillo quedaría muy bien —sugirió le chica— o un tribal.

—No. Había pensado en algo más simbólico —murmuró el moreno.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Violeta con entusiasmo—. Trae el catálogo de los dragones serpiente. Si no recuerdo mal, había uno que…

Pasó las hojas con rapidez hasta que encontró el que buscaba y se lo mostró a ambos triunfante.

Harry y Felicity afirmaron con la cabeza. Era perfecto. Un dragón japonés en tonos azules que se retorcía sobre sí mismo de forma que parecía el símbolo de infinito pero sin que llegase a morderse la cola.

—Procura no moverte mucho —le advirtió la chica sonriendo.

Draco salió cuando a penas había comenzado con Harry. Su oreja izquierda, que ahora lucía dos aros plateados, estaba un poco hinchada y enrojecida, y aunque lo disimulaba, le dolía. Miró con cierto resentimiento a Violeta que le sonrió brevemente antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención hacia el ojiverde.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no dejaba de castigarle? Tumbado, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados tan al límite que veía perfectamente la base del miembro del moreno. La camisa subida, los ojos cerrados y sus labios, "esos labios", húmedos por la mezcla de nervios y excitación. Felicity le había rasurado el vello del bajo vientre en la zona que iba a trabajar. Estaba tan jodidamente sexy que su cabeza comenzó a fantasear a toda velocidad y con ella apareció la reacción que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

—Ven conmigo, muchacho —le susurró Roberto mientras le agarraba del codo—. No es el mejor sitio para ti ahora. Aún les quedan unas horas, así que tú y yo podemos aprovechar para tomarnos un par de copazos, enseñarte algunas técnicas de control que yo utilizaba en los largos rodajes de mis películas y, tal vez, ver algo en la tele.

—Sí —respondió agradecido—. Vamos a cualquier otro lado.

Al contrario que a la ida, Harry estuvo muy silencioso en el viaje de vuelta, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en el paisaje que parecía volverse azulado mientras avanzaba el atardecer invernal.

Violeta y Draco estuvieron hablando sobre coches todo el viaje. El rubio ya estaba empezando a pensar cuál se compraría en cuanto se sacase la licencia, y preguntaba sobre todos los modelos que se cruzaban por la carretera.

—Si todo va bien, Draco, no te hará falta ni acudir a un concesionario —comentó el hombre distraído.

Harry soltó un suspiro y comenzó a buscar algo en la guantera.

—¿No tienes caramelos? Tengo mal sabor de boca.

—Mira bien, a la derecha. Los tiene que haber de menta. ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—No. Cansado.

—Debe de ser fiebre —soltó la mano derecha del volante y la acercó a la frente del chico—. Muchos tatuajes dan fiebre los primeros días.

El moreno rebuscó un poco más hasta que encontró una pequeña caja con pastillas de menta.

Harry cerró tras de sí la puerta de la celda de Draco que le miró sorprendido. El moreno no había vuelto a hablar desde que Violeta se despidió de ellos en Picadilly.

—Hemos tenido suerte. No sé qué hubiera pasado si te intentan hacer hoy el tatuaje. Súbete la manga.

—Pero…

—Hubiese rechazado las agujas y la tinta. Puede que hasta se hubiera defendido. Sólo Merlín sabe qué hubiera pasado. Voy a desactivarlo.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—No, no lo es. No he conseguido borrarlas, pero sí que dejen de tener magia. Espero que esto sea suficiente —le informó sujetando con fuerza la muñeca y poniendo su otra mano encima de la marca—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Malfoy?

—En borrar lo que soy… lo que era —susurró. Harry le miró de forma extraña pero no dijo nada—. Nadie tiene tanto poder. Esta marca es imborrable.

—Todos tenemos secretos. Guarda el mío y yo no diré a nadie cómo te piensas pagar la universidad si es que de verdad piensas ir —Draco contuvo la respiración y le miró asombrado.

—Lo sabes —intentó soltar su muñeca pero el moreno no le dejó.

—Soy bueno en mi trabajo, y hoy me habéis dado muchas pistas. Tus clases de conducir o tus piercing entre otras. Violeta no se molesta tanto por nadie. Le conozco bien.

—¿Te importa? —Harry cogió aire y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Me has vuelto a mentir, y no entiendo por qué sigo aquí, ayudándote y confiando en ti, cuando con lo único que me pagas es con mentiras.

—Me refería a que si te importa que Violeta se moleste tanto en mí —Harry le miró sorprendido y, por unos segundos, no supo qué pensar. Draco le sonreía de medio lado al más puro estilo Malfoy.

—No… No me molesta —bajó la mirada hacia la mano que tenía atrapada.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar algo en una lengua extraña.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: "Frío."**

Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. En realidad era lo único que sentía desde hacía meses. Un frío gélido que le invadía el alma y le paralizaba el corazón.

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres del aula vacía en la que un joven estudiante de primero se la acababa de chupar. Suspiró. ¡Lo que había cambiado su vida desde que había vuelto a sacar al hijo de puta que llevaba dentro!

Ahora dominaba a todos los presos. Nada se hacía sin su permiso en aquella cárcel de lujo. Y en el campus muchos estudiantes comenzaban también a respetarlo y temerlo. Se habían acabado las novatadas e insultos, y) si tenía algún problema, por supuesto que dejaba que Harry lo rescatara, pero luego él se aseguraba de que su atacante no volviera a tener más tentaciones de tocarlo sin su permiso.

-Flash back-

¿A cuántos les has liberado de su marca? preguntó observando el resultado del trabajo de Harry . Porque ésta no es la primera vez que lo haces.

No es asunto tuyo respondió secamente.

Vamos, Harry. No pensarás que puedes tener una triple vida sin que yo me meta en las tres. Harry Potter el estudiante, Harry Potter el gay de gimnasio muggle…¿Harry Potter el Mago Oscuro?

No se puso en pie, dispuesto a dejar por fin aquella celda e irse a dormir . No vas a volver a acercarte a mí, Draco. No volveré a cometer ese error. Yo me limitaré a cumplir órdenes y tú a obedecerlas.

Se giró y, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se vio empujado con fuerza quedando atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo del rubio. Intentó resistirse, pero las horas de gimnasio empezaban a dar sus frutos en Draco. Le arrebató la varita con facilidad y le apuntó a la cabeza.

¿Estás loco? Draco, no cometas una estupidez. Devuélveme la varita.

Puesto que te gusta cumplir órdenes, ¿qué tal si obedeces las mías? susurró en su oreja.

Te estás pasando advirtió Harry.

Date la vuelta lentamente y junta tus manos delante de ti con los dedos entrelazados ordenó ignorando al moreno.

Draco. No lo hagas rogó esta vez mientras le obedecía.

Sólo quiero ver tu tatuaje nuevo unas cuerdas habían bajado del techo y ataban las muñecas de moreno tirando de sus brazos hacia arriba hasta obligarlo a estar de puntillas.

Tiene que estar tapado unos días —suspiró maldiciéndose mentalmente—. Te lo enseñaré. Suéltame y te enseño lo que quieras.

¿Negociando, Potter? empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor observándole despacio.

No se había vuelto a enfadar . Malfoy, suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que te lo voy a hacer pagar muy caro se intentó soltar, pero sus pies fallaron haciendo que casi se dislocase un hombro.

Aguantó el dolor y la respiración unos segundos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a quedarse en una broma de mal gusto. Draco le quitó las gafas y las tiró sobre su cama.

Eres tan hermoso, Harry… le susurró acercándose a sus labios.

No te voy a suplicar, si eso es lo que buscas le escupió.

No lo entiendes. Yo... le miró a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca y lo deseaba tanto lo dejaría todo por ti —puso su mano sobre el pecho del moreno, su camiseta desapareció para reaparecer sobre la cama . Te seguiría hasta la muerte si me correspondieras.

Draco le besó con fuerza y él luchó por rechazarle. No pudo evitar sus besos y sus caricias, pero no permitió que aquellos profundizasen.

Entonces notó como el resto de su ropa desaparecía y el rubio se alejaba unos pasos para observarlo bien. Tiró la varita sobre su cama y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él.

—Te quiero, Harry —dijo entre beso y beso mientras acariciaba el cuerpo que tenía preso—. Te quiero con locura.

No esperaba ninguna respuesta, y tampoco la obtuvo. Cuando comenzó a lamer el cuello de Harry para descender por la piel salada de su pecho hacia los pezones, el moreno dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente.

Su pene estaba esperándole ya semierecto. Harry no se resistía, aunque tampoco le ayudaba.

Sonrió y tocó suavemente la punta con su lengua. El moreno tragó fuerte dejando de respirar durante unos segundos, así que decidió ir despacio. Primero con suaves lamentotes y caricias por la cara interna de las piernas y el escroto, luego centrándose en el pene con lamidas más profundas, hasta que arrancó un fuerte suspiro del chico. Entonces, su mano y su garganta comenzaron a tomar el control ayudadas por la lengua. Succionó lentamente hasta que los glúteos de Harry se encogieron y comenzaron a mover su cadera suavemente. El moreno había echado su cabeza hacia atrás y se había abandonado a las miles de sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo rumbo a su bajo vientre. Aquella fue la señal para que el rubio aplicase más fuerza y velocidad a su trabajo.

Harry comenzó a gemir sin control hasta que estalló en la boca del rubio. Draco le ayudó a terminar con suaves caricias de su lengua.

Se incorporó. El cuerpo de Harry colgaba sin fuerzas, con los ojos cerrados y de nuevo su cabeza caída sobre su pecho.

Draco le agarró del cabello obligándolo a abrir los ojos y mirarlo, besándole después con fuerza. Esta vez no encontró oposición y consiguió abrir los labios, que antes se habían resistido, y asaltar aquella deseada boca a placer.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, Harry parecía estar ausente de allí.

—¿En quién estás pensando? —el moreno pareció reaccionar ligeramente y observarlo unos segundos frente a él. Sonrió de esa forma tan extraña que ponía tan nervioso al Slytherin y los cerró de nuevo sin responderle—. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Mírame! Soy yo el que te está acariciando.

Pero Harry no le respondió, ni tan siquiera volvió a abrir sus preciosos ojos verdes. Le soltó con rabia, cogió la varita de la cama y le desató, haciendo que cayera con fuerza en el suelo.

—¡Maldito seas, Harry! Al menos podías esforzarte un poco y seguirme el juego —protestó.

Harry se incorporó dolorido del golpe. El que lo soltara bruscamente le había pillado por sorpresa. Recogió su ropa despacio y se giró hacia él.

—Mi varita —pidió estirando la mano hacia Draco que se la devolvió algo molesto.

—No iba a hacerte nada. Sólo era un juego —insistió—. ¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque? Al final me daba la impresión de estar violándote o algo así.

—¿No lo estabas haciendo? —preguntó serio y tranquilo mientras se ponía la camiseta—. Porque a mí también me daba esa impresión. De hecho… creo que dije que no siguieras en varias ocasiones.

—Es que si me lo permites a la primera, no es divertido —el moreno se puso las gafas.

—¿Y decirme que me quieres también es parte del juego? —Draco cogió aire para darse tiempo. Aquello se le había ido de las manos, no tenía que haberse declarado así—. Mentías, ¿verdad? Como haces siempre.

—Harry, yo… tú…—vaciló—, eres muy importante para mí. No te mentía cuando dije que lo dejaría todo por ti.

—Ya —se subió la cremallera del pantalón y metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo—. Ha sido instructivo.

—¿Instructivo? —preguntó confuso.

Harry sacó unos billetes, los contó y, cogiéndole de una mano, los depositó en ella.

—Son veinte libras, ¿no es suficiente? –preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio—. Te daré diez más —depositó otro billete encima de los anteriores—. No sabía que esto fuera tan caro. ¡Treinta libras por una mamada!

—Harry —la voz le temblaba tanto como las piernas—. Yo no lo he hecho por…

—Tranquilo, Draco. Lo entiendo. A cada cual lo suyo.

—¡No soy tu puta! —gritó enfadado tirándole el dinero.

—¡Ni yo el estúpido al que te puedes tirar y le puedes mentir siempre que te apetezca o tengas un mal día! —respondió. Cogió aire para tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar—. Te advertí que no volvieras a tocarme —la varita estaba en su mano apuntándole al cuello—. Así que si no lo has hecho por dinero, me has violado. Tú decides. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que me quieres, no me lo creería ni aunque hubieses tomado veritaserum.

Draco retiró la mirada avergonzado. Se agachó y recogió el dinero que había caído a los pies de Harry. Prefería ser un chapero a un violador.

Harry apartó la varita con un gesto seco y, sin decir más, se fue.

- Fin del flash back -

Su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él si lo viera. Se había convertido en un auténtico Malfoy. Frío, calculador y, por supuesto, amargado. Y para ello no habían hecho falta ni palizas, ni duras lecciones de magia negra, ni infinitas noches en vela, sólo había sacado el lado oscuro de un Gryffindor seis meses antes.

—A veces me das miedo —la voz de Iker le sacó de su ensueño. No le había escuchado acercarse al aula en la que ahora descansaba pese a que el pasillo de madera era muy ruidoso.

—¿Sólo a veces? —rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de uno de sus cigarrillos ilegales mientras miraba el reloj colgado sobre la pizarra. Le tocaba trabajar, y como de costumbre, el moreno no le escoltaría hoy tampoco.

—Sí, sólo a veces —se aproximó hasta una mesa cercana y se sentó—. Por más que lo intento, no consigo ver en ti esa maldad de la que todo el mundo habla.

—No eres muy listo. ¿Qué es lo que ves entonces? —Iker le ofreció su mechero.

—Veo que estás muy desorientado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó divertido subiendo la ceja derecha. Dio un par de caladas profundas y se lo pasó al español, sacando otro para él.

—En serio —respondió aceptándoselo—. Cuando yo tenía quince años, hice las mismas estupideces que tú con Harry. Estaba tan enamorado que no podía controlarme cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Lo mismo que a vosotros. Se me fue la pinza y la comencé a acosar. Ya sabes, le escribía poemas, la llamaba veinte o treinta veces al día, la seguía a todas partes… Así que conseguí que ella me odiase y que yo me odiase por ello —se encogió de hombros—. Casi voy a la cárcel.

—¿Y cómo te libraste? —preguntó curioso.

—Soy muy rico —encogió los hombros—. ¿Cómo crees si no? —Draco afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No lo pareces.

—Porque no presumo de ello —suspiró—. Lo importante es que aprendí a esperar.

—No sé aún qué pensar sobre ti.

—No lo hagas —apagó los restos del cigarrillo en la suela del zapato—. Según mi novia, soy un puzzle al que le faltan piezas, ya sabes, imposible de resolver.

—¿Tú tienes novia? —Draco estaba asombrado.

—Sí. Tengo una preciosa chica esperando mi vuelta a casa.

—Pero… Pero si tú cada día duermes con una.

—Bueeeeno. La carne es débil, y estamos lejos…

—¿Y ella lo permite?

—¿Estás loco? Ni se lo imagina. Si Fátima sospechase por un momento que estoy con otra, me sacaría los ojos y me despellejaría vivo, créeme.

—Vaya. Es una información interesante.

—Es una información que a ti no te sirve de nada —se puso en pie e indicó al rubio que hiciera lo mismo—. Porque si haces algo contra mí, yo abriré los ojos a tu adorado Harry y le haré ver lo que por ahora se niega a ver, dándole la excusa perfecta para pedir que le liberen de custodiarte.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó con tono profundo.

—No, Belladona. No soy tu enemigo, pero me defenderé si me atacas —respondió tranquilo.

—Sigo sin entender qué pretendes.

—Pues es fácil. Piensa —dijo sonriente—. Ahora, vamos. Tengo que acompañarte a la enfermería.

—¿Y Harry? —se puso en pie perezosamente.

—Sustituyendo al profesor de duelos en la clase de primero. Me dijo que no te preocuparas, que estará a tiempo de acompañarte al mundo muggle a tus clases.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En cuanto aterrizaron en el callejón de siempre, Harry se apartó bruscamente. Desde hacía meses evitaba todo contacto físico con el rubio. Incluso se las apañaba para no coincidir en las duchas o el vestuario del gimnasio.

Draco se había puesto la máscara de indiferencia y hacía como si no se diese cuenta, pero siempre que algo así pasaba, sentía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. No es que no quisiese seguir el consejo de Iker, pedir perdón y volver a compartir un helado de chocolate con el moreno, es que no era capaz de actuar de otra manera. La culpa, el arrepentimiento y el miedo le invadían cada vez que se armaba de valor para mirarle a los ojos.

—Cuando termines tus clases me buscas —dijo dándole la espalda y avanzando por el callejón—. Estaré en la heladería.

—Siempre estás allí. Eres totalmente previsible, Potter —los nombres de pila se habían quedado sólo para el gimnasio delante de Violeta y situaciones similares—. ¿No deberías acompañarme hasta la puerta de la academia y recogerme allí? Creía que ésas eran tus órdenes.

—¡Vete a la…! —un fuerte chirrido producido por los frenos de un coche justo en la entrada del callejón ocultó el final de la frase.

Draco lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Un Ford Mondeo oscuro avanzaba sin control por el callejón dando bandazos de un lado a otro. La conductora parecía inconsciente sobre el volante. Harry se quedó paralizado.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitúlo 8: "¿Por qué…?**

"¿… se sentía tan incómodo? ¿Y... qué era este pitido intermitente que sonaba de lejos?"

Notaba su cuerpo cansado y dolorido, pero a la vez, adormecido y lento. Quería abrir los ojos… ¿o no?

"¡Qué extraño!" Algo le molestaba en la garganta, algo le… Abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado, no podía respirar, algo se lo impedía. El pitido se volvió agudo y continuo. Intentó manotear en el aire pero su brazo y su pierna derecha pesaban demasiado, estaban rígidos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Algo cayó a su izquierda y notó un tirón en su mano.

Dos personas, dos mujeres, se tiraron sobre él hablando deprisa e intentando inmovilizarlo. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le gritaban.

—Tranquilo, señor, tranquilo. Está usted en un hospital. No intente respirar, está conectado a…

Draco se agitó asustado "¿Cómo que no respire?".

De las dos mujeres, la más joven le sujetó con fuerza la cabeza obligándole a mirarla.

—Si sigue luchando así se ahogará. Siga mis instrucciones y le quitaré la intubación para que respire normalmente. ¿Me ha comprendido? —le dijo con contundencia.

Draco, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el ahogo y la desesperación, afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bien —se colocó en el cabecero de la cama y sujetó la barbilla del rubio—. A la cuenta de tres usted va a toser con fuerza, ¿de acuerdo? —el chico afirmó de nuevo con la cabeza—. Uno, dos y…

Una vez que la mujer le quitó aquella cosa, pudo dar una inspiración profunda. Luego tosió un par de veces más y empezó a respirar con normalidad aunque sintiendo una sensación de quemazón en la garganta. Inmediatamente después, intentó mirar a los que le rodeaban pero se empezó a sentir mareado.

Creyó ver una cara conocida en la puerta de la habitación, pero la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento ante la desagradable sensación.

"Otra vez ese pitido" pensó molesto. Intentó cambiar de postura en la cama pero no pudo, estaba atado. Abrió los ojos y al intentar tragar saliva, un fuerte dolor le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. El pitido se aceleró. Notó como entraban apresuradamente en la habitación.

—Está despierto —comentó una voz suave—. Llamen a la doctora Watson.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos. La mujer de la voz suave, le observaba sonriente mientras llenaba con una jarra un vaso de agua.

—¿Dónde…? —fuego de nuevo.

—Será mejor que no hable por ahora —le acercó el vaso—. Tiene que beber despacio a sorbos pequeños.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. La mujer joven que antes le había sacado lo que fuera de la garganta entró de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —con una pequeña linterna empezó a observar sus pupilas.

—Confuso —respondió molesto retirando la cabeza.

—Hace 8 días sufrió un accidente de coche. Una conductora sufrió un ataque al corazón y perdió el control de su vehículo. ¿Recuerda algo de eso?

—Recuerdo estar con Harry y… unos faros… no sé.

—Tranquilo, poco a poco irá usted recordando. Si me promete portarse bien le suelto.

—Sí, yo… —a estas alturas ya había conseguido deducir que estaba en un hospital muggle.

—Antes se arrancó una vía de la mano y tiró medio equipo —le informó la enfermera con un falso tono de regaño. Draco se sintió aliviado al notar que se podía mover.

—No sabía… Yo… ¿Y Harry? ¿Él está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? —ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas.

—Ingresó usted solo. Si hubo otro herido debió de ir a otro hospital, lo intentaré averiguar. Mientras tanto… —la mujer tocó una pequeña rueda blanca que aumentó la cantidad de líquido que bajaba desde una bolsa transparente hasta el brazo del rubio—. Será mejor que descanse un poco más.

Los párpados del rubio se volvieron pesados con rapidez y, en menos de dos minutos, ya estaba dormido.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos. Tardó poco en acostumbrarse a la penumbra y distinguir una figura conocida mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —el chico se giró y le sonrió aunque Draco no pudiera distinguir el gesto.

—Os atropelló un coche —se acercó al cabecero de la cama y encendió la luz—. Harry está bien, le dieron el alta en San Mugo hace dos días.

—¿Y por qué estoy yo en un hospital muggle?

—Porque él no perdió el conocimiento y pensó que era la única forma de salvarte la vida —se sentó en un sillón a su lado. Iker parecía cansado, tenía muchas ojeras y no lucía con su desparpajo de siempre—. Por lo visto, no os dio tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos. Se dio cuenta de que habías perdido el conocimiento y de que la gente se acercaba deprisa. Pensó que si te llevaba con él a San Mugo no iban a cuidar muy bien de ti y que en el mundo muggle era más probable que tuvieses una oportunidad, así que activó el traslator y te dejó solo. Creo que fue lo más acertado.

—Sí —dijo suspirando—. Acertó. Aquí al menos me ponen calmantes.

—A la doctora Watson le llamó la atención que preguntases por otra persona y que no te interesases por tu propio estado.

—Sé lo que tengo. No es la primera vez que me rompo un par de huesos.

—Tienes para más de un mes entre tus costillas, hombro, brazo y pierna. La medicina muggle es muy lenta.

—¿Sabes si él preguntó por mí?

—Le he tenido informado, y probablemente pueda escaparse algún día y venir a verte.

—¿Escaparse? Él es mi guardián, si ya está recuperado su obligación es venir aquí a vigilarme.

—El Ministerio ha decidido darle unas vacaciones de ti, creen que le estás comiendo el coco o algo así. No les hizo gracia que te dejase en el mundo muggle. Supongo que no les gustaron sus motivos, así que lo han suspendido tres meses. No podrá presentarse a los parciales e irá con todas las asignaturas a fin de curso, se queda sin asignación y por supuesto, no podrá ni ir a clase ni salir del campus sin permiso durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué? —se intentó incorporar pero no pudo—. No pueden hacerle eso. No pueden castigarle. Que me castiguen a mí, que aumenten mi condena o prohíban al hospital que me den calmantes… Diré que fue todo culpa mía, que me intentaba escapar y él…

—No te preocupes que a ti también te va a tocar algo. Como Harry es el héroe y tú el villano, la culpa del mal proceder de él es tuya. Sé que te van a prohibir acercarte a cierta distancia, pero no sé mucho más.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

—Mátame —dijo al fin en un susurro. Iker se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué?

—Que me mates. Será la única forma de que esto acabe —giró la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Puedes emplear cualquier cosa de este hospital. Nadie te echará la culpa.

—No digas tonterías.

—No lo hago. Si sigo vivo acabaré arruinando su vida.

—Eso no lo sabes. Además, si él decidió salvarte, no seré yo el que le lleve la contraria. Te aseguro que no voy a arriesgarme a enfadarlo.

—¿Tú has visto su lado… oscuro?

—Harry no tiene un lado oscuro. Al menos para mí es muy transparente.

—Me refiero a que tiene muchos secretos y…

—Todos tenemos secretos. Pequeños secretos con grandes motivos para ser ocultados a los demás —Draco guardó silencio, él mismo tenía muchas cosas que ocultar—. De todas formas, yo no miro a Harry como tú o como sus amigos de la infancia. Yo le conocí hace unos meses y no tenemos un pasado común que nos obligue a mirarnos de una determinada manera. Para mí, Harry no es más héroe que otros muchos que conocí en su momento.

—Él mató al Lord —protestó.

—¿Y eso invalida el sacrificio de los miles de magos anónimos que murieron para que él llegara vivo a ese momento? Mi hermana mayor murió defendiendo un pueblo muggle en el que guardaban un talismán muy poderoso que, de caer en malas manos, podía haber cambiado el curso de la guerra. Y te aseguro que mi hermana sólo conocía a Harry por artículos de revista. Su novio cayó en Francia evitando que las tropas que el Lord tenía allí destacadas pudieran acudir en su apoyo en la batalla final. Y como ellos, miles en todo el mundo.

—No me había parado a pensar nunca en eso.

—Ni tú ni nadie en el Reino Unido, y francamente, creo que eso a Harry le pesa. Él quiere ser un mago normal y aquí nadie le deja. Tal vez por eso tenga secretos. De todas formas, sé que te refieres a ciertos conocimientos de magia que supones que un héroe de los buenos no debería de conocer.

—Sí. ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó algo extrañado.

—Yo sé muchas cosas de Harry, ya te he dicho que para mí es transparente.

—¿Él confía mucho en ti? —los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban a toda velocidad. Empezaba a perfilar un plan.

—Lo suficiente como para que un par de noches atrás, Harry me contara tu extraña forma de agradecer que puedas tener ese precioso y currado tatuaje en tu brazo.

El maldito español no era tan tonto como parecía. Había descubierto que estaba tramando algo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que jugársela a una carta.

—¿Y Weasley y Granger? No los he visto desde que estoy fuera de Azkaban —intentó fingir una calma que no sentía.

Iker le observó antes de responder. El rubio parecía mirar distraído su brazo, en el que un caballero luchaba contra una bestia mitológica. El tatuaje llegaba desde casi la muñeca hasta el hombro y, entre miles de colores, se disimulaba la antigua "marca" que ahora formaba parte de un escudo roto. Era una verdadera obra de arte.

—En Europa —respondió secamente—. Pero ellos no te interesan, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Por qué supones que quiero algo? —el moreno le sonrió.

—Tú sabes que yo sé que quieres algo de mí. Así que… ¿prefieres que sigamos jugando o pasamos a lo importante?

Definitivamente, este chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Quién va a ocupar ahora el lugar de Harry? ¿Quién va a ser mi guardián?

—No lo sé. Han pedido voluntarios.

—¿Hay muchos? —lo preguntó más por vanidad que por interés.

—Unos pocos, sí. Todos gays. Creo que te vas a poder divertir porque están desesperados porque los maltrates como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Te lo digo en serio, es lo que dicen.

—¿Por qué no te presentas tú?

—Yo no soy gay —bromeó—. Además, tengo todo mi tiempo libre ocupado.

—Te necesito como guardián. Si te presentas voluntario, y teniendo a Harry de compañero, es muy posible que te den el puesto.

—No me haría falta el apoyo de Harry para conseguir ese puesto… si realmente lo quisiera, claro.

—Te debería un gran favor. Un favor de por vida.

—No. Harry es mi amigo. No te voy a permitir que lo dañes. No voy a espiarlo para ti.

—No es eso. Él me estaba ayudando y con otro guardián todos mis planes de futuro en el mundo muggle se podrían destruir.

—¡Ah! ¡Es eso! Tu futuro como abogado —rió con cierta ironía—. Perdona pero por un momento pensé que lo hacías por el supuesto amor que le procesas.

—Sí, por eso mismo —acomodó la cabeza cansado—. Tiene cierta conducta patológica de héroe que tarde o temprano necesitará saber de mí para ver si me ha salvado o me he perdido —dejó unos segundos de silencio para que sus palabras calaran en la mente del otro—. Tú puedes inclinar la balanza a su favor. Al menos, piénsatelo.

—Es hora de que descanses —dijo como toda respuesta—, ya es muy tarde y mañana vas a tener un día muy largo.

No supo exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero pasó de no tener sueño a quedarse plácidamente dormido en segundos con sólo escuchar su voz.

Iker se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—No creo que uno se despierte de un coma y lo primero que pregunte sea por un posible chico-polvo. Al menos no en el mundo hetero.

—Ni en el gay —dijo Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad—. Pero es que no le entiendo, no sé cómo actuar.

—Dale tiempo. Está desorientado. No creo que se haya tenido que enfrentar nunca a unos sentimientos así de fuertes con alguien que no confía en él. Además, está en un mundo que no conoce.

—No sé —dijo dubitativo—. Se prostituye, yo no lo haría.

—Tú eres tú, no él, y no sabes qué harías en su situación, no presumas de ser perfecto delante de mí. Además, también actúas de forma rara. Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos hacia él. Creo que el estar separados os va a beneficiar a los dos, porque sino esta historia tiene toda la pinta de un horrible final.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró—. ¿Te presentarás como guardián?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, pero a cambio tendrás que ayudarme con los trabajos de clase —Harry asintió sonriente antes de desaparecer de nuevo bajo su capa.

-Gracias por leer. Continuará-

Voy a tardar un par de semanas en subir un nuevo capítulo, no os enfadéis. Bss.S


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9: Violeta apretó el algodón…**

…para evitar que le saliera un morado tras los análisis de sangre. Aunque sus venas estaban bastante recuperadas de sus excesos en los 80, él ya no era tan joven como le gustaba creer.

Acababa de cumplir cuarenta y seis. Y siempre que le tocaba revisión médica su mente le obligaba a repasar su desenfrenada forma de vida pasada. En su juventud había habido toda clase de drogas, fiestas, sexo... y ahora en su madurez le quedaba una revisión anual y muchas rentas fruto de sus habilidades e inteligencia.

No había sido un vulgar (i)Amo(/i) cuya seña de identidad era una pequeña violeta tatuada detrás de su oreja izquierda. Si había que excederse nadie le ganaba, pero sabía que ese estilo de vida era muy caro, así que sus estudios de dirección de empresa fueron tan sagrados como sus clientes. Que disfrutase del presente no era obstáculo para pensar en el mañana. Su padre, un pequeño empresario de maquinaria agrícola, que le echó de casa con dieciséis por ser "la ramera del internado", había ejercido sobre él más influencia de la que le gustaba reconocer.

—Muy bien, Ian —la voz de su médico particular le sacó de sus pensamientos—. No creo que tengas nada malo, pero no debes descuidarte.

—Sabes que no lo hago, aunque estoy preocupado porque se me cae mucho el pelo.

—Tienes cuarenta y seis años y cada dos semanas lo maltratas con tintes —James, tras su mesa de despacho, hizo un gesto para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Tengo fuertes dolores en el abdomen —se quejó tirando a la papelera el algodón ligeramente manchado de sangre.

—Si te vas a quedar más tranquilo, te mando al especialista. Total, no te vendrá mal una revisión un poco más en profundidad.

—A veces me da la impresión de que crees que somos coches —bromeó.

—Entonces tú serías un clásico de carreras —Violeta sonrió por primera vez en el día—, y como tal joya hay que tratarte —se giró para escribir en su ordenador la derivación—. Te enviaré con Alice, ella es muy buena con los motores viejos. ¿Te has hecho la prueba del VIH?

—Sí, hace un mes y estoy limpio.

—¿Próstata? —el peliazul se hizo el sorprendido—. Vamos que con tu edad…

—Mi próstata está perfectamente —afirmó falsamente ofendido—, y deja de recordarme mi edad, ¿quieres? Tú sólo eres dos años menor que yo, hermanito.

El chico sonrió. Al contrario que él, James tenía cierto aspecto vulgar y descuidado, hasta que sonreía, sin embargo, había heredado la cálida y contagiosa sonrisa de su madre.

—El martes a las once —imprimió unos papeles, los grapó y, después de guardarlos en un sobre, se los dio—. Dale esto y dile que le haré llegar los resultados de tus análisis de hoy.

—De acuerdo —se pusieron en pie. James rodeó su mesa y abrazó a su hermano.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? —Violeta afirmó con la cabeza—. Y tenme al tanto de todo.

—Lo haré. Dale un beso a Clarice y a los niños de mi parte.

—Ven a comer el domingo y se los das tú en persona.

—Miraré mi agenda —él le miró con reproche.

—No te atrevas a faltar, Ian. Te esperamos a la una.

Draco agradeció la visita de Violeta, aunque con él vinieron sus libros de acceso a la universidad. Sentado en la cama se pasaba las horas viendo la televisión.

—Vas a estar mucho tiempo aburrido y varado como un cachalote en esta cama, así que aprovecha el tiempo —dijo sentándose en el sillón del cuarto cuando vio la cara de disgusto del rubio.

—Estoy herido —protestó.

—Me han dicho que tienes para un mes como mínimo, así que…

—Disculpe —la voz de Clara, la guardiana de Draco ese día, le interrumpió—. ¿Se conocen?

Violeta la miró sorprendido.

—No. Tengo por costumbre colarme en cualquier habitación a discutir sobre estudios con el primer chico que veo —respondió agriamente—. ¡Pues claro que nos conocemos!

—Ella es una amiga de Harry. Me cuida de vez en cuando. Él es mi tutor de estudios. ¿Nadie te comentó nada, Clara?

—¡Ah! Es verdad, lo siento —la chica sonrió y ofreció la mano a Violeta que la aceptó—. Si va a estar aquí más de media hora, me iría a comer algo.

—Puedes ir tranquila —afirmó el peliazul más tranquilo—. Estaré aquí un rato largo. Si me tuviese que ir te busco en cafetería, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo y recogiendo su bolso—. Hasta luego.

Violeta se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco. Sonriendo, sacó un pintauñas azul de su bolsillo y comenzó a hablar de esa forma tan amanerada que siempre divertía al rubio.

—He venido a ver a mi hermano que trabaja aquí. Es el único normal de toda mi familia. Bueno —palmeó su rodilla sana—, ¿cómo estas? Harry me lo contó todo hace un par de días. Estaba a punto de avisar de vuestra desaparición a Scotland Yard cuando vino al gimnasio —observó con mirada crítica la primera mano de pintauñas en su índice izquierdo—. No sé si me pegará con el traje de esta noche.

—¿Cómo está él? No lo he visto.

—¡Oh! —Violeta sopló las uñas de la mano izquierda mientras ataba cabos—. No lo sabía. Él está resplandeciente, como hace mucho que no lo veía. Parece que se ha quitado un gran peso de encima —comenzó a pintar las uñas de la mano derecha—. ¿Os habéis enfadado?

—Sí, hemos discutido. Descubrió cómo te pago las clases —el hombre levantó un poco la mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él, que no estabas preparado —sopló la mano recién terminada.

—Pero es que… tenerlo tan cerca… Creo que le quiero —algo desagradable saltó en el pecho de Violeta.

—Pues Harry parece ser muy feliz lejos de ti. ¿Lo amas lo suficiente como para renunciar a él? —preguntó serio.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? —sonrió presuntuoso. Por ahora Harry era sólo suyo… casi—. Si tu objetivo es él —golpeó los libros con su mano—, lucha por ser alguien que merezca la pena.

—Pero… —estaba confuso y sorprendido. Cualquier otro hombre se habría enfadado por algo así. Violeta sonrió de nuevo.

—Nunca mezcles amor y dinero. Es una mala combinación.

—Lo siento. Estoy enfadado con él porque no ha venido a verme.

—¡Hombres! No hay quién los entienda —exclamó retomando su pose perdida—. Seguro que se preocupa por ti pero no quiere que te infles como un gallo de pelea después de haberos enfadado. Apuesto una libra a que no viene por orgullo.

Draco sonrió apretando el botón que elevaba la cabecera de su cama. Se acomodó para observar a su mentor.

—Eso no significa que esté deseando que te metas en sus sábanas. "Mi Harry" no es de esos, lo sé —continuó mientras terminaba con la segunda capa de pintauñas.

—Quieres que siga estudiando.

—No sólo eso. Los viernes vendré yo o alguno de tus profesores para asegurarnos de que vas entendiendo. Además… —su tono se volvió sugerente— aquí hay mucho material con el que investigar y seguir avanzando en tus otros estudios. Estás medio impedido en una cama, es un buen momento para que practiques cómo conseguir cosas de los demás.

—¿Aquí? —protestó—. Imposible, siempre está entrando y saliendo gente.

Violeta sonrió misteriosa. Se levantó lentamente del sillón y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla con suavidad. Luego se sentó en la cama de Draco y despacio empezó a besarlo.

El rubio le respondió algo inseguro y vigilando la puerta, pero era muy difícil concentrarse en nada con la mano del hombre apretando suavemente sus partes por encima de la colcha.

—Violeta —suspiró justo antes de que el beso fuese más profundo y por fin cerrase los ojos.

La mano había ido apartando la colcha y la sábana, y ahora avanzaba bajo el camisón hospitalario que a penas tapaba el cuerpo del rubio. Draco por su parte se peleaba con el cinturón de diseño que llevaba el peliazul.

Violeta rió apartándose del beso, y mientras con una mano comenzaba a masturbar el erecto miembro de Draco, con la otra se desabrochó para ayudarlo.

Pronto, el chico agradeció no estar ya conectado a la máquina que pitaba con sus latidos porque, en ese caso, estaría dando todo un concierto. Los besos se volvieron menos profundos pero más rudos, y ambas manos se acompasaban en su tarea, enloqueciéndolos.

Para Draco fue fácil perder el control esta vez. Dejó de pensar en todo lo que le rodeaba cuando su nariz identificó en la piel de Violeta el perfume del gel que le gustaba usar a Harry. Apretó más fuerte sus párpados e imaginó que aquellos besos, mordiscos y gemidos eran del moreno. Que aquella mano que le estaba llevando hasta la locura era la misma con la que el gryffindor atrapaba la snitch delante de sus narices y que en vez de producirle pesadillas le hacía tener unos más que agradables sueños húmedos.

Se mordió con fuerza los labios para no gritar su nombre en el momento en que se vaciaba entre espasmos, y un fuerte suspiro que indicó que ambos habían tocado un trozo de cielo con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Violeta descansó su frente en el hueco del hombro de Draco para tranquilizarse. Luego lentamente, fue al baño a limpiarse un poco y después le ayudó a lavarse. Cuando Clara volvió, ambos estaban tranquilos mirando un informativo en la televisión.

Los días transcurrían terriblemente aburridos en la cama de ese hospital. Pruebas médicas, estudiar, visita de Violeta o Jim, estudiar, conseguir algo de sexo, estudiar, dormir y de nuevo estudiar. Ni una sola noticia de Harry, y eso que había intentado convencer a Iker de que le trajera aunque fuera engañado, porque sabía que volvía a tener permiso para entrenar en el gimnasio.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, encendió la tele. Sabía, por algunas enfermeras, que algunos del personal del hospital y muchos pacientes estaban "enganchados" a un culebrón venezolano. Sabía que la protagonista, Amanda, era la mujer con peor suerte del mundo, y su amado, Gregorio Jesús, era demasiado tonto para ver más allá de sus biceps_._ No es que a Draco le interesasen los tejemanejes de un culebrón, pero era imposible evitar el conocer lo que estaba pasando en él.

Había mucho revuelo entre los seguidores porque sabían por los adelantos de las revistas que en el capítulo de ese día, Amador, antiguo novio de ella que creían desaparecido en USA pero que en realidad se había casado con un hombre, Jimmy, y por eso no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, decidía pedirle perdón y explicarle todo a través de una carta. Y de paso, le confesaba que sabía que los orígenes de ella no eran humildes y que toda la verdad sobre su infancia y su pasado la guardaba bajo secreto de confesión el cura del pueblito en el que a ella la habían abandonado de niña, pero que lo sabía porque de niño había oído a su abuela hablar de ello.

Para mantener su mente despierta, Draco decidió averiguar por qué unas vidas tan vulgares resultaban interesantes a los muggles. Después de todo, él podría contar chismes mucho más sabrosos ocurridos en su propia familia, y si se extendía a los Zabini o a los Black, la historia de Amanda resultaría de lo más tediosa. Así que, aprovechando que su enfermera era una de las fieles fans de esta serie y que en pocos minutos aparecería para revisar sus curas, buscó el canal y se acomodó.

Cuando la enfermera llegó le miró algo sorprendida al ver lo que el rubio estaba viendo.

—No sabía que te gustaba —dijo a la mujer comenzando a revisar el vendaje de su brazo—. Yo soy una gran seguidora. Me gusta verla por la noche. La gravo y cuando llego cansada a casa, me quito los zapatos, me sirvo una cerveza light y me pongo a verla tranquila. Es mi forma de relajarme.

—La verdad, Moud, es la primera vez que la veo y me estoy perdiendo. Esa mujer, la abuela de Amador, ¿qué tiene que ver en la historia?

—En los primeros capítulos que tú no has visto —Draco afirmó interesado. Hacía diez meses que había empezado aquella telenovela y, por aquellas fechas, él se limitaba a sobrevivir en Azkaban—, se ve como una mujer mayor recoge a una chica joven y embarazada en la playa tras una tormenta en la que naufragó un navío español. Yo creo que va a ser la misma mujer, y que la chica joven, que muere poco después del parto, va a ser la madre de Amanda, que antes de morir se confesó y le entregó una cajita de madera que sobrevivió al naufragio con ella.

—¿En serio? —empezaba a sospechar cuál era el truco de ese éxito.

—Hablaré con mi hijo, tal vez pueda conseguirlos en Internet. Creo que ya vamos a poder dejarte el brazo sin nada, hablaré con la doctora Watson. La pierna todavía tiene que esperar. ¿Haces los ejercicios que te mandaron los doctores?

—Todos los días dos veces —sonrió como un niño bueno—. Maud —llamó con suavidad, la enfermera ya casi había salido de la habitación—, me pregunto si podrías conseguirme papel blanco, sólo tengo esto –le mostró la libreta cuadriculada muggle que Violeta le había llevado-, es para escribir una carta muy importante.

—¿A alguna mujer muy especial? —preguntó pícara.

—A un hombre muy especial.

—¡Qué lástima! Creí que te me ibas a declarar por fin —bromeó haciendo reír a Draco—. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós —le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Abrió uno de los libros que tenía más cerca, pero a la tercera frase lo cerró aburrido. Como no tenía ganas de estudiar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, cogió una libreta y decidió escribir un borrador para la carta de Harry.

—"Querido Harry"... no, si empiezo así la quema seguro —Tachó la frase y comenzó de nuevo—. "Estimado Ha...", ¡ni que fuera a venderle algo! —arrancó el papel de la libreta y arrugándolo lo tiró al cubo de basura que tenía cerca. Se quedó pensativo mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos con el bolígrafo en los labios. No se dio cuenta de que Iker entraba en ese momento en la habitación.

Silencioso, se acercó y ojeó la hoja que parecía tener hipnotizado al rubio.

—Estás pensando en escribir algo? — Draco se sobresaltó—. Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo tan concentrado.

—Vienes pronto.

—Sí, tengo noticias para ti. Soy oficialmente tu nuevo guardián —anunció solemnemente.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! No sabía lo que habías decidido al final.

—Ya… por cierto, ¿y el que tendría que estar vigilándote ahora?

—No lo sé. John se va siempre después de comer y reaparece una media hora antes de que tú lo releves, por eso sé que hoy vienes pronto.

—¡Gracias, Merlín! Por otorgarme esta oportunidad de venganza—abrió los brazos con las manos hacia arriba como si orase—. Con las ganas que le tenía desde que… —se detuvo antes de continuar al ver que el rubio se lo quedaba mirando.

—¿Desde qué…?—le animó a continuar, la vida de Iker era un misterio que a penas comenzaba a desvelar.

—Desde que me hizo la novatada nada más llegar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó —. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Veo que no te interesa empezar bien tu nueva relación conmigo.

—¡Oh, venga! No ha podido ser peor que las que me han hecho a mí —Iker pareció reflexionar unos segundos.

—Tienes razón. Fue una tontería. Me llenó el saco de merengue la primera noche de las prácticas al aire libre. Me tocó la primera guardia y llegué agotado a dormir. Me levanté rodeado de hormigas hambrientas.

—Tú nunca te levantas solo —bromeó entre carcajadas.

—No, intento que no sea así. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Escribirle una carta a Harry. He pensado que si no quiere verme, cosa que entiendo, tal vez… ¿Me ayudarás?

—No, pero no te impediré que se la hagas llegar.

—Por favor... —rogó.

—No.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-

Tenéis que tener paciencia, no es sólo que yo tarde en escribir, es que hay una segunda persona, mi adorada Beta Anna Lylian, que también dedica altruístamente su tiempo a ayudarme, y no la voy a meter prisa. Si queréis algo de calidad, los anónimos bomba no ayudan. Para el resto de lectores/as, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Bss.S


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10: "Una dura sesión…"**

…de clase con Jim había alejado de Harry todo su mal humor. Esos días no estaban siendo fáciles para él. Volvía a encontrarse solo la mayor parte del tiempo ya que no podía ir a las clases y rara vez veía a Iker ahora que pasaba las noches vigilando a Draco en el hospital.

Suspiró mientras soltaba la llave de la taquilla que llevaba atada al cordón del pantalón, donde la solía sujetar cuando daba clases para no perderla. Había pensado mucho en el rubio últimamente, pero no había sido capaz de tomar ninguna decisión seria salvo la de estar alejado de él hasta que pudiera tomarla.

Un suave ruido en su taquilla llamó su atención. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada fuera de la común. El vestuario estaba vacío.

Acercó su rostro a la fría puerta de metal e intentó mirar por las rejillas, pero no pudo distinguir nada, aunque el ruido se hizo más fuerte y rápido. Era una especie de aleteo.

¿Un pájaro en mi taquilla? – pensó extrañado. Pero al instante desechó la idea.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Lo que iba a hacer era imprudente ya que su varita estaba dentro y durante unos segundos estaría indefenso si lo que se movía entre sus cosas era algo maléfico. Lo responsable habría sido avisar a la sección correspondiente del ministerio, pero eso supondría dar muchas explicaciones y demasiado tiempo, así que optó por saltarse de nuevo las normas.

Metió despacio la llave en la cerradura y lentamente comenzó a girarla. Respiró profundamente al llegar al tope y creó en su mano izquierda una pequeña bola de energía aturdidora. No era un gran hechizo pero serviría. Abrió de golpe y…

—¡¿Una pajarita de papel? —exclamó entre sorprendido y extrañado.

La pajarita se movía entre los objetos apelotonados en la taquilla, golpeándose de cuando en cuando con alguno. Harry la cogió al vuelo y la desdobló para leerla.

"Sabemos quién eres.

Te estamos observando.

Sal si tienes agallas."

Harry sonrió, sabía de quién era esa letra

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Entonces, ¿la nueva tienda en Berlín funciona bien? —preguntó terminando de enroscar sus espagueti.

—De maravilla. Si el negocio sigue así, no descarto Holanda y Austria —dijo Ron mientras dejaba su jarra de cerveza muggle—. La verdad, desde que nos lanzamos en Paris y Roma, todo nos está funcionando muy bien.

—¿Y a ti cómo te va lejos de la política, Herm? —la chica arrugó un poco la nariz.

—Lo echo de menos. Aunque creo haber descubierto otras formas de conseguir cosas.

—¡Oh, sí! Las Fundaciones —exclamó el pelirrojo. Harry les miró sorprendido.

—Te explico —dijo Hermione emocionada—. Todo comenzó en Ginebra. Necesitaban ampliar el ala de pediatría infantil del hospital, así que me peleé con los burócratas de la zona, creé una Fundación llamada "Sonrisas para el futuro" y organicé exposiciones de pintura y escultura. Luego se hizo una subasta y, con lo que conseguimos, pudimos dar el primer pago. Ahora estamos preparando más actividades para conseguir socios, donativos privados y alguna que otra subvención del gobierno suizo.

—Ahora quiere abrir una sede aquí en Londres. Ya tiene otras dos en Italia y España.

—Pues cuenta conmigo. Me haré socio —Hermione le sonrió con cariño.

—Ya te tenía en mente junto con Sirius y Remus.

—Y te presentaré a mi compañero de cuarto, Iker Osborne. Su padre es una persona influyente en España —se llevó otra ración de pasta a la boca—. El problema es que está ocupado haciendo de niñera de Malfoy y… —notó claramente como las manos de su amiga se tensaban ligeramente y el rostro de su amigo se ponía algo serio— ¿Pasa algo?

—No —dijo la chica intentando disimular—. Estaré encantada de conocer a tu nuevo amigo.

—Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para saber cuándo me mientes, Hermione —dejó suavemente su cubierto en el plato—. Sé que es lo que pasa y no tenéis que preocuparos. Yo tenía quince años.

—Harry —fue Ron el que tomó la palabra—, no es que no confiemos en ti. Pero tú estuviste muy enamorado de él y… Compréndenos. Es una sucia serpiente. Si descubre que… ¡Maldita sea, Harry! Aprovecharía esa información sin dudarlo para su propio beneficio.

—¿Y no lo harías tú en su lugar? —la pregunta sonó más seca de lo que el moreno pretendía.

—Tal vez —medió su amiga—. Pero no estamos hablando de él, sino de ti y de Malfoy.

—Está todo controlado, en serio. Ya no soy su guardián y no puede acercarse a mí.

—Harry, por favor —rogó—. Entonces no te acerques tú a él —Hermione había apoyado suavemente la mano sobre la muñeca de su amigo.

—Pero… —tiró frustrado su servilleta sobre la mesa—. No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora.

—Tus últimas cartas han sido… —Ron se mostró algo desesperado—, Draco esto, Draco aquello, Draco lo otro —el moreno cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza—. Ya pasé una vez por ello, Harry. Conozco los síntomas y no quiero verte pasar por este sufrimiento de nuevo.

—Casi te destruye. Te consolaste con lo del armario y la sala de los Menesteres. Te mentiste a ti mismo asegurándote que por eso le seguías día y noche, pero no era así. Estuviste todo el funeral de Dumbledore esperando que apareciera.

—Nosotros también éramos jóvenes y nos equivocamos al dejarte hacer. Pero ahora es diferente.

—Tenéis que confiar en mí. En serio. Esta vez no será igual. Yo tengo el control.

Hermione y Ron se miraron algo disgustados. Ambos sabía que no iban a sacar nada de aquella conversación salvo enfadar a su amigo, así que cambiaron de conversación. Hablarían con Iker antes de volver al continente para que cuidara de Harry por ellos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pálida mano de Violeta temblaba mientras buscaba apoyo en el reposabrazos de cuero marrón. Lentamente, mientras luchaba por asimilar aquella frase, se sentó con la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás segura de tu diagnóstico? —oyó a lo lejos preguntar a su hermano James. La doctora asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y no hay solución? ¿Operar o quimioterapia tal vez? —ella negó y se hizo de nuevo el silencio en la habitación.

Escondió la cara entre sus manos. Esto no le estaba pasando a él, era imposible. Él moriría en un accidente o en una orgía… ¡De viejo en su cama rodeado de amantes! Pero no así. No enfermo y agonizando.

Notó la mano de su hermano apoyada en su hombro y le miró.

—No te preocupes, Ian. Consultaremos a otros especialistas. Tal vez haya un tratamiento experimental que…

—Ya la has escuchado, James.

—Aún quedan algunas pruebas por hacer. Tenemos que saber cómo de extendido y a qué velocidad avanza para determinar el tratamiento que deberías seguir —les interrumpió Vanesa—. Tengo un colega que trabaja en el Monte Sinaí de Chicago, el doctor Taylor. Es uno de los grandes en este tipo de cáncer. El mes que viene estará en Europa. Puedo concertaros una cita con él.

—¡Sí! —exclamó James.

—No. No quiero más médicos ni pruebas.

—No seas estúpido y cabezota. Vanesa, mándale todo lo que tienes y que él valore, si es necesario una consulta, Ian asistirá.

—De acuerdo —dijo la chica comenzando a ordenar sus papeles.

El pelirrosa se puso de pie lentamente y dejó que su hermano lo acompañara hasta la puerta. Apoyó su mano en el marco y se giró de nuevo hacia la doctora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

—Eso es difícil de saber… seis meses… un año con mucha suerte. Dependerá de cómo responda tu cuerpo a los paliativos.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y mirando con desolación a su hermano, salió de la consulta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

La cena en casa de Sirius había sido deliciosa, pero Hermione había estado demasiado preocupada evaluando al amigo de Harry y buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él a solas, que no la había disfrutado.

—Claro. En España este tipo de cosas desgravan en los impuestos —tomó otro sorbo de vino y observó distraído cómo Harry se reía con la cuñada francesa de Ron, en la terraza.

—No me refiero a eso —contestó de mala manera, haciendo que Iker centrara de nuevo su atención en ella. Ron les observaba ambos desde un segundo plano intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Te he hablado de mi novia? —preguntó distraídamente.

—¿Tu qué…? —estaba totalmente fuera de juego—. No, pero yo…

—Es una Public Management extraordinaria. Tiene en su agenda de contactos a mucha gente importante de medio mundo.

—¿Y? —no entendía nada.

—¿Trabaja para una empresa o es freelance? —interrumpió Ron. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Freelance —respondió sonriendo.

—Dame su tarjeta y hablaré con ella —afirmó—. No estaría mal contratar una relaciones públicas para la Fundación.

—O para cualquier negocio en expansión —sonrió de nuevo—, tal vez por América —sugirió, sacando de su cartera una tarjeta de cartulina y entregándosela a Hermione—. Es muy buena, en serio, cuando la conozcas me lo agradecerás. Y respecto a Harry, ya me contó esa parte de su pasado y no hacía falta que me lo pidieseis. Estaré atento. Es de las pocas personas que conozco que realmente merecen la pena.

—¿Y no vas a pedir nada a cambio? —preguntó con ironía mientras se alejaba de ellos.

—Déjala, no te molestes —le susurró Ron, observando como ella comenzaba a hablar con Remus—. Es que está acostumbrada a dirigir las negociaciones.

—Ya me di cuenta. Es una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Tuviste buen ojo —afirmó apurando su copa.

—Y mucha suerte, créeme. Además, aunque no lo parezca, le has caído bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seguro.

—Veo que ambos tenéis las copas vacías —interrumpió Sirius—. ¿Os apetece probar mi última adquisición? Es de un pequeño viñedo siciliano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iker se sentó pesadamente en el sillón frente a la cama del rubio, que le observaba divertido.

—Son las tres de la madrugada y llegas en un estado lamentable —negó con la cabeza burlándose—. ¡Qué irresponsable!

—Tú… tenías que estar… dormido —se maldijo mentalmente por haber bebido tanto vino tras la cena. Hasta las palabras le salían lentas.

—No puedo dormirme sin que me cantes una nana —bromeó. Iker estaba más bebido de lo que a simple vista parecía.

—Vete al infierno… capullo. Duérrrmete ya y déjame descansarr de una joodida vez. Maldito vino italiano —farfulló.

—¿Vino? Mañana vas a tener una bonita resaca —se ahuecó la almohada acomodándose.

Iker apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

—¿Sabes que probablemente en tres días me den el alta? —dijo al rato en voz muy alta para molestar a su guardián.

El chico se incorporó en el sillón algo confuso haciendo que Draco se riera hasta que se encontró con una varita apuntándole directamente al cuello.

—Escúchame bien, Belladona —le amenazó con voz enfadada. Ya no arrastraba las palabras—. O te portas como un niño bueno y me dejas dormir tranquilo esta noche, o me aseguro de que tardes un mes más en salir de este antro.

—Te sienta mal el vino —dijo alejándose de la punta de la varita.

Iker le observó hasta que creyó que ya no se movería. Entonces volvió a acomodarse en el sillón para dormir.

Cuando su respiración se volvió más profunda y regular, Draco abrió los ojos. Era su oportunidad. Probablemente la mejor y la única que tendría en mucho tiempo.

Silenciosamente, se levantó de la cama para acercarse a Iker y, con tranquilidad, hacerse con su varita.

La miró satisfecho. Era muy hermosa. La madera de cerezo estaba fina y sabiamente tallada, se notaba que el dueño la mimaba con cariño, ya que no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Tenía que averiguar algún día qué era lo que contenía en su interior, tal vez pelo de lobo o de zorro. Suspiró pensando en la suya.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita y entre los papeles de la universidad, rescató un sobre blanco que sabiamente había escondido entre ellos. Escribió en él el nombre de Harry Potter con su mejor caligrafía y después lo metió en el bolsillo de su bata.

Fue al baño y abrió sigilosamente la ventana. Después, con la varita en la mano, proyectó un pequeño destello dorado de luces en la oscura noche y se sentó a esperar. Apenas diez minutos después, escuchó un fuerte aleteo que se acercaba hacia él. Ahí estaba, un precioso halcón aterrizando en el quicio de la ventana como cuando era niño en Hogwards.

Observó satisfecho al orgulloso animal y le acarició lentamente la cabeza. Draco le tendió el mensaje y el ave lo cogió con cuidado con el pico, rara vez se ataba algo a la pata de un pájaro así, no era una vulgar y despistada lechuza.

—Procura que no te vea nadie, incluso él. Es peligroso —le advirtió.

El ave le miró con lo que a Draco le pareció cierta altanería, y partió.

Poco después, mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente, el sobre era silenciosamente depositado en la mesita de Harry sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de nada, informaros que lo que Hermione y Ron comentan con Harry sucedió en 6º, no en 5º como erroneamente puse. Gracias CHESHIREcat por la corrección.

Dedico el capítulo a Yeire para que se anime un poco y tenga una total mejoría.

Bss.S

**Capítulo 11: "No se dio cuenta…"**

…del sobre que estaba en su mesita hasta después del desayuno.

Afortunadamente le dejaban desayunar y comer con sus compañeros, y así se ponía al día de todo lo que habían hecho en clase. Esos días, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que sus compañeros realmente le apreciaban, porque sacaban tiempo para poder estar con él y que no se quedase retrasado de cara a los exámenes. Después de todo, el moreno se lo jugaría todo a una sola carta.

Jackson le había entregado sus resúmenes de la lección sobre Legislación de Tenencia de Animales Peligrosos, e iba a mirarlos y comenzar a copiarlos cuando se dio cuenta del sobre. La caligrafía perfecta con la que aparecía su nombre le dio la pista sobre quién era el autor, pero si Iker no había llegado aún de vigilarlo… ¿Cómo había llegado ese sobre hasta ahí?

_i"Esto no es una declaración de amor. Lo_ _dejo claro desde el principio porque sé que de otro modo no seguirías leyendo estas líneas y no pienso insistir en algo que tu dura cabeza jamás comprendería/i _–Harry decidió sentarse para seguir leyendo.

iEsto es un acto de arrepentimiento. No busco tu perdón pero necesito que me escuches por una vez sin poder interrumpirme.

_Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, me arrepiento del daño que te he hecho, desde la noche que os espié en primero en la cabaña de Hagrid con la intención de que os castigaran, hasta que te até en mi celda y perdí el poco respeto que me tenías._

_Me arrepiento de no haber sabido estar a tu altura en la lucha y en la vida, de haberte decepcionado y de haber traicionado repetidamente la confianza que depositabas en mí._

_Me arrepiento de ser un pomposo egoísta que mira más por su polla que por el bien ajeno, incluido el tuyo._

_Pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado tus labios a la fuerza/i_ –Harry arrugó extrañado la nariz–. i_Esos labi_os que me _vuelven loco y que__ cuando la vida me lo permita, volveré a disfrutar. Porque no quería dañarte, quería hacerte mío._

_No me arrepiento de haber asaltado tu cuerpo con mis manos, de haber perdido el control sólo con el tacto y el olor de tu piel. De recorrerlo despacio con mis dedos jugando con todas aquellas partes de ti que no me rechazan porque no me juzgan, sólo sienten/i_ –cogió aire profundamente antes de seguir leyendo.

_iNo me arrepiento de disfrutar con tus gemidos ni de soñar con ellos_ _ni__ tampoco de disfrutar con mi imagen cuando la _observaba en tus hipnotizantes ojos, aunque me hubiera gustado ver en ellos el mismo deseo que a mí me provocaban.

_No me arrepiento de haber jugado con tus partes más íntimas, es más, mataría por volver a tener en mi boca tu pene erecto. Por notar como empujas cuando, con suavidad, te he acariciado con mi lengua toda su longitud y comienzas a derramarte/i_ –notó como el calor se instalaba en todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente entreabrió los labios.

_iNo me arrepiento de haber hundido mis dedos en ti, aunque prefería haberte abierto con otra parte de mí, que todas las mañanas me recuerda que algún día serás mío y gemirás mi nombre mientras derramas tu simiente en mis sábanas. Porque quiero que sepas que todas las mañanas me acaricio y me corro pensando __en ello__/i _–miró alterado a su alrededor. No quería seguir leyendo, pero no podía evitarlo. El corazón comenzaba a palpitar deprisa.

_iSólo te escribiré una cosa más. Es cierto que lo dejaría todo por ti, porque no es sólo mi cuerpo el que te necesita. Pero te conozco y no me vas a dar más, no me consideras más que eso, un cuerpo bajo la ducha. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de decirte que lucharé aunque sea s__ólo__ para eso, para hacerte olvidar bajo el agua la mierda que a veces te rodea. Pero que sepas que posees de mí mucho más._

_D.M"_

—¡Mierda! —exclamó arrugando el papel con nerviosismo—. ¡Maldito Malfoy!

Nervioso se puso a andar por la estrecha habitación como si fuera una fiera enjaulada, hasta que decidió terminar con esa situación.

Cogió el albornoz de su armario y se dirigió a la ducha de la habitación compartida, maldiciendo.

A los pocos minutos entró Iker con cara de cansancio. Había decidido darse una ducha caliente y dormir todo el día aunque eso le costase una falta en su expediente.

Harry se había dejado abierta la puerta del baño, así que podía oír perfectamente las maldiciones mientras se preparaba para entrar después él.

—¿Una mala noche? —le preguntó cuando salió envuelto en su albornoz blanco.

—No, ¿por qué? —Harry parecía más tranquilo.

—Nunca te he oído maldecir mientras te… ya sabes.

—Malfoy.

—Ya, ya. Te he oído. Pero, ¿qué te ha podido hacer esta vez si sigue ingresado?

Harry cogió el sobre que había dejado sobre su cama y se lo mostró.

—El muy hijo de… ¡El muy cabrón me ha follado por carta!

Iker miró sorprendido la mano y luego los ojos de su compañero. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que sus ojos brillasen traviesos antes de girarse y soltar una enorme carcajada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jim corrió las cortinas de forma brusca, haciendo que la luz inundase la habitación.

—Déjame en paz —se quejó Violeta dándose la vuelta en su cama.

—De eso nada —Jim cogió la papelera y comenzó a llenarla con las botellas vacías que cubrían el suelo de la habitación—. Llevas tres días aquí sin hacer nada.

—Me muero —protestó.

—Y yo, y tu gato, y el vecino del tercero —–dejó la papelera llena en el suelo y se sentó suavemente en la cama de su amigo—. No sé por lo que estás pasando, Ian, no puedo ni imaginarlo, pero no soporto verte así.

—Entonces déjame.

—No —le empujó el hombro para obligarle a que se girase y lo mirase—. Te conozco desde que Violeta aún era Ian y dormía en los portales.

—Tú y los tuyos me acogisteis.

—Josh vio cualidades en ti. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—Claro. Él me hizo, me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—Josh pasó seis días colocado cuando le diagnosticaron SIDA. En aquella época era una enfermedad desconocida, era peor que la peste.

—Y era una condena a muerte.

—Sí. Tú no estabas aún con nosotros, llegaste tres o cuatro semanas después —le acarició el pelo—. El resto de la comuna estábamos preocupados y asustados. Al hacernos las pruebas, muchos dieron también positivo, afortunadamente yo me libré. ¡Dios! Creía que mi mejor amigo iba a morir allí como un perro.

—Fuiste a rescatarle.

—No. Una mañana se levantó de su rincón y me dijo "Jim, sé que me queda poco tiempo, así que voy a hacer todo aquello que no he podido y que realmente siempre he querido hacer".

—¿Y lo hizo? No tengo muy claro que…

—Josh quería enamorarse, algo que nunca se había tomado muy en serio. Quería viajar y recorrer mundo. Quería invertir todo el dinero que había ganado y que tenía muerto de risa en un banco porque no era capaz de asumir ciertas responsabilidades.

—Y aparecí yo.

—Y apareciste tú. Hermoso, inteligente y vicioso hasta el límite de la depravación. Eras perfecto para él y sus planes. A veces creo que estás haciendo lo mismo con ese chico rubio como hizo Josh contigo.

— Tal vez, pero sin romanticismo. No es mi tipo.

—No, lo es Harry. Eso me lleva a… ¿sabes que pregunta por ti todos los días? —Violeta sonrió—. Te estás perdiendo unos polvos de récord por desperdiciar tu tiempo aquí compadeciéndote. Tienes que echarme una mano, yo solo no puedo con tanta hormona joven.

Violeta se incorporó sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —dijo con voz pastosa—. Tengo cosas en esta vida que no me gustaría dejar sin terminar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba despacio por el pasillo que llevaba a su celda seguido de su guardián. A esas horas, el corredor estaba vacío ya que los presos estaban en sus tareas asignadas. Estaba algo confuso y, no sabía si sentirse triste o alegre. Por un lado, le gustaba haber salido por fin de aquel triste hospital y volver a su mundo, pero por otro, aún le quedaba condena por cumplir y, esta vez, Harry estaría lejos de su alcance.

Había intentado sonsacar a Iker qué reacción había tenido el moreno al leer su carta, pero él se echaba a reír cada vez que sacaba el tema y no respondía.

—Tenéis diez minutos —le dijo Iker abriendole la puerta de su habitación—. Aprovechadlos bien.

Draco entró sorprendido. Sentado en el alféizar de su ventana estaba Harry, que esperó a que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada para hablar.

—Sólo... prométeme que no me volverás a hacer daño y también seré tuyo.

—También, no. Te quiero en exclusiva.

—No, aún no. Ninguno de los dos está preparado para eso. Promételo.

—Lo prometo si tú me prometes que con el tiempo…

—Con el tiempo —afirmó Harry poniéndose en pie.

Draco dio dos zancadas y agarrando a Harry por la cabeza comenzó a besarlo con ansia, desordenando más si aún cabe, su cabello negro. Por primera vez no fue rechazado. Los brazos del moreno rodearon su cintura cerrando más el contacto entre ellos dos. Notó como la magia de Harry lo envolvía y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

—Te amo, Harry.

El moreno no le contestó. Simplemente lo besó de nuevo hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta les obligaron a separarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Iker bajito a Harry cuando salió.

—Sí—–respondió intentado disimular. No era eso lo que había planeado con Iker.

—No habrás hecho ninguna tontería de la que luego vayas a arrepentirte, ¿verdad?

—No, tranquilo. Luego te cuento.

—Ok —observó a Harry alejarse antes de girarse hacia el rubio—. Pero… ¿todavía estás así, sin tu uniforme? Vamos, Belladona, que los retretes de la escuela de aurores no se limpian solos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante esa semana, Harry vivía como en una nube. Estudiaba, salía con los amigos y de vez en cuando, Draco le raptaba en cualquier parte del campus para besarlo con deseo como si fueran dos adolescentes que se tuvieran que esconder de los adultos. Todo era perfecto. Era feliz.

Pero esa misma semana, en cambio, era un auténtico infierno para el rubio. Además de trabajar en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, y de estudiar hasta quemarse las cejas, no paraba de matarse a pajas. A penas veía a Harry y, ahora que tenía su permiso, no podía tocarlo. Le podía besar de cuando en cuando a escondidas, pero estaba tan vigilado que más de una vez se llevó el doble de tareas a su celda sólo porque le habían pillado mirando al moreno de reojo distrayéndose de su trabajo.

Pero hoy su suerte iba a cambiar, estaba seguro de ello. Había tenido un cliente especial, un eminente juez supremo que estaba en el jurado que le evaluaría su examen de acceso a Oxford. Su Señoría había quedado más que satisfecha con los servicios prestados, ya que había pedido que Iron, que era el nombre de guerra de Draco, pasase a ser su Amo de preferencia.

Entró con una enorme sonrisa en el gimnasio, y al descubrir que Harry aún no se había ido porque sus cosas estaban en su taquilla, casi besa a Jim que entraba en ese momento en la zona de las duchas.

—Hola, Jim. ¿Harry y tú acabáis de terminar la clase? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Pues vas a tener que esperar. Está con Violeta desde hace rato, y hoy no creo que lo deje marchar pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo desilusionado.

—Porque no me ha dejado entrar a mí. ¿Hoy no te tocaba clase con Frank?

—Sí, musculación.

—Pues está en cama con gripe. No tengo nada que hacer, si quieres hoy seré tu entrenador.

—De acuerdo —aceptó mirando hacia las cristaleras del despacho de Violeta.

Por ellas, Harry observó a Draco entrar en la sala de musculación con Jim. Le habría encantado espiar al rubio entrenando con su torso desnudo y sudoroso si no hubiera escuchado decir a Violeta la palabra "cáncer" mientras hablaba con su hermano por teléfono.

—Está bien —cedió dándose cuenta de que Harry tenía puesta toda su atención sobre él—, iré a la consulta el miércoles. No insistas. A las nueve te paso a buscar por tu despacho… Sí, sí… No, no importa… De acuerdo… Vale… Hasta el miércoles… Da un beso a Clarice… Ciao.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Harry preocupado mientras se acercaba a él.

—Me queda poco, sí —suspiró agarrando al moreno de la cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó algo confuso.

Violeta le sonrió quitándole las gafas.

—No quiero hablar ahora de eso —dijo mientras sujetaba la barbilla del moreno para besarlo.

—Pero… —intentó protestar algo preocupado.

—Ahora no. Luego.

Harry cedió acostumbrado como estaba a rendirse ante los deseos de Violeta.

Éste disfrutaba llevándolo al límite. Era su sumiso favorito, tenía claros sus límites y no aceptaba cualquier cosa como si fuera un vulgar esclavo, esto hacía que siempre hubiera que emplearse a fondo. No le gustaba que lo insultasen, humillasen o hicieran más daño del necesario, pero no se negaba a sufrir un poco si al final podía correrse en un fuerte orgasmo.

Giró a Harry y mientras le besaba el cuello, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de deporte obteniendo un gemido suave como respuesta. El moreno puso sus manos encima de las de Violeta, mientras echaba su trasero para atrás y así conseguir más roce.

—No, así no —susurró en su oído sacando una mano y dándole una suave nalgada—. Ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Harry entreabrió sus piernas para dejar más acceso a las manos de su amante y se quitó la camiseta, para después lamerse los dedos y empezar él mismo a acariciarse sus pezones.

Violeta siguió excitándole con expertos toques a través de los anchos bolsillos del pantalón de deporte hasta que notó que la dureza de Harry era más que suficiente. Entonces se apartó. El moreno nos se quejó por el repentino abandono. Se deshizo del pantalón y se sentó en el sofá rosa con las piernas bien abiertas y su pene expuesto y preparado para lo que fuera que viniese ahora.

—Procura que no baje —le ordenó recorriéndolo con su dedo—. Me gusta que esté siempre así.

El moreno asintió sin moverse mientras le veía servirse una copa, probablemente de coñac. Violeta se la tomó en dos largos sorbos y miró a Harry. Algo en su interior se removió al ver con claridad que el moreno era la persona a la que amaba. En ese instante, fue totalmente consciente de que lo iba a perder sin haberlo tenido nunca y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo triste—, pero hoy no me apetece jugar —la máscara de Violeta se estaba resquebrajado, dejando que Ian empezara a tomar el control.

Harry le miró con una profundidad que le hizo sentir desnudo. Entonces se levantó y avanzó despacio hacia él.

—No juguemos —susurró antes de besarlo con dulzura.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Violeta permitió que Ian se sintiera vulnerable en brazos de otro hombre. Dejó que lo desvistiera y lo acariciara como sólo lo hacen los amantes y que lo guiara hasta el sofá a base de besos. Harry se abandonó, permitiéndole que la necesidad de hacerlo suyo lo dominara, penetrándolo con fuerza, quizá más de la necesaria, pero haciéndolo totalmente suyo y entregándose totalmente a él. Por primera vez en muchos años, Ian hizo el amor a un hombre.

Los brazos de Harry cedieron ante la fuerza de su orgasmo, pero su trasero seguía elevado, expuesto a las estocadas que, con ímpetu, le penetraban una y otra vez hasta que notó a Violeta correrse dentro de él. Una vez acabado, le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó al lado de su compañero.

—Antes me has preguntado si podías hacer algo por mí.

—Sí —afirmó medio dormido dejando que lo abrazase.

—Cásate conmigo.

Harry abrió los ojos con las pupilas completamente dilatadas por la sorpresa.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-

Si me lee alguién de Chile, que sepa que les felicito a todos por el final feliz en la mina. Bss.S


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: "Harry había vuelto…"**

…a su cuarto de la universidad con un aspecto que daba miedo.

La ropa en mal estado, la barba crecida, el pelo sucio y más desordenado que de costumbre, hicieron que su compañero de cuarto decidiera medir sus palabras y no echarle la gran bronca que tenía preparada desde hacía días.

—¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupado. Llevas fuera casi un mes—afirmó Iker cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Necesitaba pensar —respondió tirándose sobre su cama.

—¿Y no podías hacerlo sin tener a todo el mundo en vilo? —le regañó. Harry cerró los ojos como toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? No logro explicármelo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

—Los seres humanos somos así. Violeta estaría dolido por tu rechazo.

—Sí, vale, eso lo puedo entender. Pero Draco…

Iker suspiró y abrió la ventana del cuarto.

—¿Se ha ido ya? —había abierto los ojos y miraba cansado a su compañero—. ¿Preguntó por mí?

—Sí, se fue. Y… no sé como decirte esto, Harry —se sentó a los pies de la cama—. Preguntó por ti, creo que quería justificarse, pero yo creo que no estaba arrepentido.

El moreno se removió en su sitio inquieto y cerró de nuevo los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que parecían querer escapar.

—No quiero creerte. No puedo hacerlo —se giró en la cama para ocultar su rostro con la almohada—. Él me perseguía y me juraba que…

—Tranquilo, Harry. Nos engañó a todos —dijo intentando consolarle.

Durante unos minutos, todo permaneció quieto y silencioso en la habitación. Cuando Iker se levantó para irse pensando que Harry estaba dormido, éste se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Sigues teniendo aquí el Pensadero que pediste prestado para las prácticas de interrogatorio?

—Sí, ¿por?

—¿Me harías un favor?

Diez minutos después, Iker le miraba algo indeciso.

—¿Estás seguro?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Harry, agarrándolo del brazo, y le arrastró con él hacia el fondo del Pensadero.

_iJacob, el jefe de aurores, guardaba silencio tras el sillón del Primer Ministro. No miraba a Malfoy, que sentado tranquilamente al otro lado de la mesa negociaba nuevos términos para su condena, sino a Iker, su guardián, cuya cara de preocupación y disgusto no era capaz de disimular._

—_Así que… pretende que le dé permiso para casarse con un muggle que no sabe nada de nosotros._

—_Así es. A cambio, desapareceré de su vista el resto de mi condena. Prometo no acercarme a nada mágico en los dos años largos que me quedan por cumplir._

_El jefe de aurores se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de su compañero de cartas. Éste sonrió con suficiencia._

—_Te daremos permiso con varias condiciones. La primera es que cumplirás con los servicios comunitarios, cinco horas diarias de lunes a viernes._

—_Diez horas por semana —interrumpió Draco—. No querrán que mi esposo sospeche y pida el divorcio, o peor aún, contrate un detective privado./i_

Harry apretó con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula. Iker, a su lado, se limitó a guardar silencio.

_i—Bien, de acuerdo —era algo secundario en los planes del político—. La segunda es que seguirás sin varita el resto de tu condena. La tercera… —Draco intentó interrumpir de nuevo pero le ordenó silencio levantando la mano—, la tercera —repitió— es que durante los dos años siguientes tendrás que ir a la central de aurores todos los primeros de mes para que comprueben que no has utilizado mal tu recuperada varita_. Y la cuarta... que_ si vuelves a meterte en líos, irás de cabeza a Azkaban hasta el final de tus días._

—_Pero…_

—_Por supuesto, te presentarás sin rechistar cuando seas requerido por cualquier autoridad mágica —apuntó Jacob./i_

Iker miró a Harry y tiró de él.

—Aquí no hay nada más que ver. Ya sabes que aceptó.

—No le costó nada. ¿Ni tan siquiera dudó?

—No. A todos nos extrañó que no intentase negociar un poco más.

—Pero… tampoco el ministro puso ninguna traba. Se supone que Malfoy era… es peligroso —Iker se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez pensó que así se quitaba una molestia de encima. Después de todo, no ha habido ningún informe negativo de él desde que salió de Azkaban, y tú fuiste el que más defendió que se le facilitase la integración en el mundo muggle a través de los estudios.

—Ya pero...

—No sigas. Si hubo algo más, no lo sé —afirmó mirando a Harry. Éste, por el contrario, bajó la cabeza pensativo.

—Te creo.

_En el siguiente recuerdo, Iker esperaba con la varita en la mano a que Draco terminara de recoger sus escasas pertenencias en una bolsa._

_i—¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo? —preguntó frustrado._

—_Porque le juraste amor eterno y le clavaste el puñal cuando se dio la vuelta —respondió con desprecio._

—_No le he traicionado, sólo así puedo ser libre._

—_Él rechazó a una persona a la que adora y que le suplicaba su última voluntad por amor y respeto hacia ti. Sabes c_ómo_ es. Ha hecho daño a su amigo Violeta_._ ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se siente?_

—_Ahora podré estar para él siempre que quiera. En el mundo muggle seré rico y libre para besarlo en público si me apetece._

—_Las cosas no son así. Él lo rechazó por ti, y tú te aprovechas del despecho de ese hombre para volver a tener dinero y prestigio, y de paso a Harry. Pusiste por delante tu ambición._

—_¿Despecho? No. Ser su futuro viudo es la forma más barata de que yo me quede como director de…_

—_Sabes que eso es una excusa. Le había pedido matrimonio a Harry, y cuando él dijo que no podía porque estabais empezando algo y que no podía hacerte eso, él te lo pidió a ti. Y tú, sabiendo que Harry le había rechazado, te olvidas de él y de tu promesa y… le vendes por un puñado de monedas._

—_Estoy feliz de que rechazase una oportunidad así por mí. Pero_..._ ¿cómo iba a rechazarla yo en mi situación?/i_

—No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando. Creía que me amaba.

—No pensabas, eso es todo.

—_Por favor —suplicó—. Necesito hablar con él. Necesito que entienda que…_

—_Creo que te entiende mejor de lo que piensas. ¿Terminas de recoger ya? Estoy deseando largarte de mi vida de una vez. ¡Ah! Que no se te olvide darme la pulsera, creo) que a Harry ya no le hace falta saber dónde estás._

_Draco miró el ojo de Isis que había estado en su muñeca derecha desde que había entrado en aquella celda, ya no estaba sujeta por la magia del moreno./i_

—Esto es todo, vámonos —le dijo amarrándole del codo.

—¡No, espera!

_iDraco sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo acercó._

—_Es una carta en la que se lo explico todo. ¿Se la puedes dar, por favor? _

_Iker dudó unos instantes. Si no cogía la carta, Draco se la haría llegar a Harry de cualquier otra forma._

—_Lo pensaré —dijo guardándosela en el bolsillo./i_

De nuevo en la habitación, Harry le miró esperando una explicación.

—Tus amigos y yo pensamos que no era buena idea —dijo acercándose a uno de sus libros de pociones—. Creemos que no te va a ayudar. Ya lo has visto, no parecía arrepentido y tiene facilidad para hacer contigo lo que…

—Estoy un poco cansado de que todo el mundo piense por mí —estiró la mano hacia él exigiendo el sobre que Iker había sacado del libro.

—No vuelvas con él, Harry. Terminará arruinando tu vida —sentenció mientras se lo daba.

—Soy lo suficientemente listo como para no caer otra vez en la misma trampa. Con dos ya fue suficiente —el sobre empezó a arder en la mano de Harry. Iker le observó con cierto recelo, ese tipo de magia no era buena señal—. Tú siempre has sido su defensor, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar?

—Antes que su defensor, soy tu amigo —los restos del papel carbonizado volaron directamente a la papelera. Harry no había usado su varita y no había dicho ningún hechizo.

—Lo sé —afirmó con tono conciliador—. Y sé que vas a escribir a Ron. Y que él y Hermione volverán a casa para asegurarse de que estoy bien. Pero créeme si te digo que no voy a hacer ninguna tontería esta vez. Voy a empezar de cero y a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

—¡Genial! —tanta frialdad no era buena señal.

—Y puedes decirle a mi padrino que no hace falta que me espíe, que sé cuidarme sólo —ante la sorpresa del chico aclaró—. Sé que me tenía vigilado para que no hiciera una tontería.

—Ya.

—Por eso no salisteis a buscarme ¿verdad? Sabíais que estaba bien.

—Estábamos preocupados. Pero teníamos que darte algo de espacio.

Harry sonrió abrazando con cariño a su compañero.

—Lo sé y os lo agradezco. Necesito que me hagas hoy otro favor.

—Claro, lo que sea. Pero a cambio, ¿podrías ducharte y afeitarte, por favor? Apestas.

El moreno rió con ganas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De todos los favores que Harry le podía haber pedido, aquel era el más inesperado.

Caminó despacio por Picadilly hasta una calle pequeña que estaba justo enfrente de donde se había aparecido. Miró con cierta aprensión el edificio pequeño decorado en tonos azules del que le había hablado su compañero y cuyo cartel no dejaba dudas de que fuera su destino.

Antes de entrar, se maldijo a sí mismo por sus temores infundados. Él nunca había tenido problemas con la homosexualidad. Su mejor amigo lo era, y muchos de sus conocidos, hasta había comido en algún restaurante de Chueca, el barrio gay por excelencia de Madrid. Pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta meterse en un sitio "sólo" para ellos y sin compañía. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo intimidado.

Respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta del gimnasio. Nada más entrar se cruzó con una pareja que iba metiéndose mano descaradamente, así que bajó la cabeza para evitar sonrojarse. Cuando creyó pasado el peligro, la levantó de nuevo para buscar al negro antillano que Harry le había descrito.

—¿Buscas algo? —le preguntó una voz profunda a su espalda.

—Yo… esto… —miró al hombre con cierta sorpresa. Era más imponente de lo que Harry le había dicho—. ¿Eres Jim?

—Sí, ¿y tú? —sonrió cálidamente al notar que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Yo soy… Iker. Soy amigo de Harry. Amigo… hetero de Harry —tartamudeó.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir. Jim simplemente le miró en silencio con la cabeza ladeada y una extraña sonrisa que le recordó a cuando Harry estaba pensando en alguna broma.

—Perdona... he sido un estúpido —reconoció recobrando la compostura—. No tengo problemas con eso, es sólo que…

—Estás fuera de lugar –sentenció intentando ser amable—. Ya se nota. ¿Y qué quiere de mí el amigo hetero de Harry?

—Las cosas de su taquilla —Jim miró hacia el despacho de Violeta.

—Acompáñame a los vestuarios, te mostraré su taquilla.

Draco estaba desconcentrado, así que se levantó por un café.

—¡Iker! —exclamó sorprendido al verlo tras las cristaleras.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Violeta acercándose.

—Iker, es el que habla con Jim. Es el compañero de estudios de Harry.

—¡Ah! Sí, ya sé quién es. ¿Qué querrá?

—No sé, voy a bajar.

Había estado en muchos vestuarios de chicos de incontables gimnasios, pero en ninguno había visto nada igual. Los hombres se besaban y acariciaban sin pudor y entraban en las duchas con claras intenciones de hacer algo más que enjabonarse.

—Tranquilo, no te tocarán —le dijo Jim llamando su atención, tenía que reconocer que la situación le divertía.

—Lo sé. No me preocupa, pero no me imaginaba esto. Esperaba algo más discreto, algo más…

—¿Hetero?

—Recatado.

—Ésta es. ¿Sabes su clave?

—0731. Es el mes y el día de su nacimiento. No es muy original —Jim la abrió sonriendo de nuevo y se apartó para que pudiera vaciarla en la bolsa de deporte que había traído.

—Iker —el chico cerró los ojos con disgusto al escuchar su nombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a comprobar si el mundo era hoy un lugar mejor y habías muerto atragantado por tu propio veneno —cerró la taquilla y cargó la bolsa al hombro—, pero veo que no ha habido suerte —intentó avanzar pero el rubio se interpuso. Jim los observaba en silencio mientras sacaba un lapiz y una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Leyó mi carta?

—No te importa —respondió esquivándole para salir.

Al empujar la puerta del vestuario se dio de bruces con un hombre con el pelo de color azul que iba a entrar y al que puso nombre enseguida. Le miró serio y se giró de nuevo hacia Draco.

—Lo que le has hecho… Lo que tú y ese hombre —señaló a Violeta— le habéis hecho a Harry no tiene perdón. No te atrevas a hacerte la víctima conmigo y no te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a él, porque te juro que soy capaz de destruirte en cualquier mundo en el que te muevas. No me pongas a prueba, Malfoy. No sabes hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar por proteger a un amigo.

—No me das miedo —respondió sabiendo que la amenaza iba en serio.

—¿No? —sonrió de medio lado—. Debería.

—Se te olvida esto —interrumpió Jim.

Iker cogió el papel doblado que le ofrecía y lo metió en su bolsillo.

—Gracias —dijo a modo de despedida.

Cuando salió de allí, todo el hall del gimnasio parecía un desierto.

—¿Crees que él tiene razón, Jim? ¿Crees que Harry…? —preguntó Violeta a su amigo.

—Sí, creo que te has equivocado. Creo que ambos os habéis equivocado. Pero ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás. Casaros el sábado e intentad ser todo lo felices que vuestros demonios os permitan.

Sentado en su cama y tras escuchar la historia de Iker, Harry leyó la nota:

"_321 654 987 es mi teléfono, por si algún día me necesitas._

_En Fullham hay un gimnasio llamado Apolo que es perfecto para ti si decides no dejar de entrenar. Di que vas de mi parte. Es muy caro y exclusivo pero creo que eso no es problema para ti. Lo gestiona la ex socia de Ian, así que no te molestarán ni él ni Draco._

_Rehaz tu vida y sé feliz. Te lo mereces._

_Jim"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó por tercera vez aquella mañana.

—Sí. Necesito cerrar esa puerta para poder empezar de nuevo —pese a no estar del todo de acuerdo, Iker tenía muy claro que apoyaría a Harry en toda esta locura.

—¿Te guía el amor o el odio? —subió la ventanilla del Wolkswagen Golf negro en el que esperaban la llegada de los recién casados y sus invitados al local en el que celebrarían una fiesta privada.

—No lo sé, la línea es borrosa —bebió el poco refresco que aún le quedaba en la lata—. Y la verdad es que ya no me importa.

—Ahí empiezan a llegar los invitados. Me ocuparé de que nadie te moleste, pero no emplees hechizos muy llamativos, no quiero llamar la atención de los aurores que seguro que vigilan a Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Ya no es Belladona? —Iker sonrió como respuesta—. No te preocupes. Lo hemos planeado bien. Nadie salvo él se enterará.

Draco, vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro, sonreía agradecido, y cansado, al camarero que le acababa de servir un licor.

—Vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso —susurró Violeta detrás de él.

Él se giró sonriente y le besó con dulzura en los labios. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. La ceremonia civil en el ayuntamiento de Chelsea, la cena para cincuenta en un restaurante de lujo cercano, y ahora una fiesta que se alargaría hasta la madrugada.

Era el último descendiente de una larga tradición de matrimonios de conveniencia. Narcisa le había aleccionado más de una vez sobre ello, preparándole para un futuro en el que sería la mano derecha del Lord, y aunque afortunadamente esa parte no había llegado a ser realidad, la del matrimonio sí. Estaba preparado para cumplir su parte del contrato y Violeta, que no había vuelto a nombrar a Harry, parecía que también haría bien su parte.

—Ha venido todo el mundo —susurró a su esposo.

—Sí. Te veo demasiado tenso, ya te puedes relajar, todo está hecho, lo único que nos queda es divertirnos —le dijo desabrochándole la corbata—. Si termina la noche y aún llevas toda tu ropa, será un fracaso.

Draco le volvió a sonreír. Mientras dejaba que le comenzara a desabrochar la camisa, algo al fondo de la sala llamó su atención. Miró a través de la gente que bailaba despreocupadamente perdiendo la ropa y la vergüenza, y se quedó sin respiración.

Harry le miraba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12+1: "Parpadeó un par de veces…"**

…para asegurarse de que no era una broma de su mente.

—Voy un momento al callejón, necesito un poco de aire —murmuró viendo como Harry se dirigía a los lavabos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado. Un poco de aire fresco y estaré como nuevo —mintió sonriéndole.

Violeta le besó antes de dejarlo ir.

Cuando entró en el baño de la sala de fiestas, vio a Harry apoyado en la puerta de uno de los servicios. Al contrario que todos los allí presentes, él vestía informal, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra en la que, bajo el letrero de "Amsterdam", había dos muñecos en la postura del sesenta y nueve.

El moreno no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía enfadado. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se metió dentro. Draco esquivó a los pocos hombres que había entre ellos y que estaban más ocupados en drogarse que en fijarse en él, y se metió en el cubículo que estaba Harry.

—Harry, yo… —comenzó nervioso. Pero él le silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No, Draco. No me mientas más.

—Pero…

Los labios del moreno se posaron dulcemente sobre los suyos y el rubio perdió las ganas de seguir hablando. Respondió a ese beso entreabriendo los suyos y reclamando con su lengua la boca del otro. Había cogido a Harry de la nuca mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

No tuvo oposición. El beso se profundizó y el contacto se volvió íntimo. La sensación que siempre le producía la magia de Harry comenzó a poseerlo, haciendo que su cuerpo desease algo más que un solo beso.

—Te amo tanto —susurró en sus labios.

Harry se apartó repentinamente haciendo que la magia desapareciese en ese instante y vio cómo una sombra cubría los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry volviéndolos oscuros y fríos.

—No te enfades —rogó dándose cuenta de su error—. No volveré a decirte lo que…

Esta vez, el beso fue fuerte, demandante. Draco a penas podía respirar, y mucho menos pensar. Todo se volvió más físico.

Harry sacaba la camisa del pantalón del esmoquin para meter su mano fría en la bragueta del rubio, que reaccionó soltando un gemido de placer al notar las caricias sobre su duro miembro, mientras que, a su vez, conseguía introducir sus manos bajo la camiseta de su amante y acariciar su pecho.

Notaba cómo miles de chispas recorrían su cuerpo para llegar hasta su erección mientras Harry besaba su cuello sin dejar de acariciarle. Podía percibir perfectamente en su muslo que la erección del otro estaba llegando al límite dentro de sus vaqueros, y decidió que ya era hora de prestarle atención. Bajó despacio sus manos, acariciando con sus yemas la piel que cubría las costillas y los abdominales, hasta llegar a los botones del pantalón que desabrochó con facilidad.

Mientras, Harry había vuelto a hacerse dueño de su boca y le besaba con deseo, moviéndose al ritmo que Draco comenzaba a imponer con sus caricias.

Las caderas del moreno se movían de forma que todo el cuerpo ondulaba de una manera tan sensual que el rubio sintió que se iba a correr irremediablemente si no tomaba el control.

—Hagámoslo —susurró mientras empujaba a Harry contra la pared.

Pero él se deshizo del agarre y con rapidez le hizo ocupar su sitio. Draco se sintió extraño al notar las baldosas en su cara. Se quiso girar, pero estaba fuertemente sujetado contra el muro. Notó como su pantalón y su ropa interior caían a la altura de sus tobillos y giró la cabeza.

—¡Así no!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry dejando después un suave beso en sus labios.

—Porque no. Yo nunca… Yo siempre soy el activo —Harry le soltó.

—No te lo has ganado —dijo con tristeza mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañado girándose.

—¿Por qué iba a dejarme poseer por un hombre que me jura amor pero que es incapaz de entregarse a mí?

Draco se quedó pensativo apoyando la espalda en la pared. Pudo observar que la tristeza se instalaba en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—No te entiendo —reconoció al fin.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas? —preguntó el moreno terminando de vestirse.

—Pues… no lo sé exactamente. Supongo que desde que me llevaste al gimnasio.

—Yo sí. Estábamos en quinto, en clase de pociones, y Neville hizo estallar su caldero. Era la última clase antes de las vacaciones y tú te habías desabrochado la corbata y el botón de arriba de la camisa.

—Lo recuerdo. Los sarpullidos que me salieron con las salpicaduras de su desastre me obligaron a ir con cuello alto todo el verano —sonrió subiéndose los pantalones.

—Pues fue en el momento en que te vi entrando ese día en clase, riendo con tus compañeros, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, y de que ese verano se me iba a hacer terriblemente duro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

—No pienses más. Me pasé todo sexto espiándote sólo para demostrarme a mí mismo que lo que sentía por ti era mentira, pero… —encogió los hombros.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas? Tú me amas y yo te amo.

—No. Tú no me amas, te amas a ti mismo. Te he dado muchas oportunidades, y en el momento en el que me estaba a punto de rendir… la jodías. Como ahora. Confié en ti y… —negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos—. Te has casado con mi amante. Hubieses podido estar conmigo, pero no tuviste paciencia. Yo me iba a quedar a vivir allí a final de curso y, con Iker de vuelta en España, no hubiese tenido problemas para ser de nuevo tu guardián.

Draco no sabía qué decir. En ese momento pasaban por su cabeza las cientos de ocasiones en las que Harry se había acercado a él, ofreciéndole tantas oportunidades que…

—Lo siento —susurró—. Lo siento tanto, Harry. Yo… no he sabido ver… ¡Me rechazabas continuamente! —protestó.

—¡Porque sólo querías dominarme! —respondió con vehemencia—. Yo no necesito más gente a mi alrededor que me diga lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Sólo te quería a ti. Quería que me quisieras tal y como soy. No que poseyeras al héroe.

—Por eso Violeta —comprendió—. Buscaste entre los muggles para que no supieran quién eras.

—Busqué a alguien que me tratara como a cualquier otro. Y sí, entre Violeta y yo había algo muy especial que se rompió el día que tú volviste a aparecer en mi vida. Si hubieses seguido en Azkaban, probablemente hoy sería yo el novio, y sería un novio enamorado.

—Pero regresé para complicarte la vida, ¿no? —por su garganta subía un líquido amargo.

—No sé por qué, Draco. Sólo se que mi vida volvió a girar a tu alrededor, y eso me aterraba. Aun así, me he jugado por ti mi prestigio, mi carrera, hasta la amistad de las personas que más quiero.

—No volverá a suceder.

—Lo sé, porque no voy a darte ninguna oportunidad más —puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Se acabó. Espero que puedas algún día saber lo que es amar a alguien y que te corresponda —abrió la puerta—. Que no te pase como a mí.

—Harry —le retuvo sujetándole del brazo.

El moreno se giró para mirarlo pero Draco, en un movimiento rápido, lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo de nuevo cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

—Hagámoslo, Harry. Hagámoslo y desaparezcamos —le dijo sin apartarse de sus labios antes de volverlo a besar—. Podemos hacerlo. Podemos irnos a cualquier otra parte, a cualquier otro país —Harry le devolvió el beso, la excitación comenzaba a vencer a su razón—. Fuguémonos juntos. Podremos empezar de cero.

—Eso no es posible —susurró volviendo a desabrocharle los pantalones—. Nos cazarían como a ratas —notó como también abrían los suyos.

—Da igual. Estaríamos juntos —sacó un sobrecito metalizado de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano. Harry pudo ver que era lubricante—. Todo por ti, Harry —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y apoyar firmemente sus manos sobre las baldosas—. Lo dejaré todo por ti.

—No —susurró—. Lo haces por un motivo equivocado —Draco se giró bruscamente—. No voy a ser tuyo porque te sacrifiques ahora. Además... destrozarías a Violeta, y no voy a permitirlo. No lo mereces. Tienes que aprender la lección. Asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

Extendió la mano para devolver el sobrecito brillante.

—Guárdatelo —el rubio estaba disgustado—. Se los estamos regalando a todos los invitados —se subió de nuevo los pantalones.

—Yo no soy un invitado —su tono de voz era bajo—. Y tú sigues sin entender nada.

—Me estás castigando, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

—Yo no te castigo. Tú tienes que asumir…

—…las consecuencias de mis actos. Lo sé —su enfado era patente.

—Lo guardaré. Tal vez en un futuro…

—En el futuro tendrás que pagar por ello. No vas a ser tú el que siempre decida, desde ahora seré yo quien ponga las reglas.

—Lo siento, Draco. Siento que esto acabe así. Sé feliz.

—¿Esto? Pero si todavía no… —escuchó un pequeño ruido tras él.

No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Harry había desaparecido.

Salió del cubículo y se refrescó el rostro y la nuca. Luego se colocó bien la ropa y sonrió a su imagen en el espejo. Tomó aire y se dispuso a salir del baño, pero en la puerta se tropezó con un tipo con una cresta verde y piercing por todo el cuerpo que mostraba como si fueran trofeos, que le sonrió y le mostró un pequeñísimo bote de cristal con dos pastillas blancas.

—Me sobra una —dijo con voz sugerente—. ¿Quieres la otra? —Draco dudó—. Venga, hoy es el día de tu boda. Celébralo por todo lo alto.

Miró por encima del hombro del hombre y vio a Violeta bailando en el centro del local de forma desenfrenada.

—Tienes razón. Hoy es mi noche de bodas.

El tipo sonrió mientras sacaba una de las pastillas y se la puso en la punta de la lengua. El rubio no dudó y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Iker arrancó el motor en cuanto Harry entró en el coche.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —no quería mirar a su amigo a la cara.

—Como tú decías que iba a ir.

—Algún día aprenderá.

—Pero no será conmigo —sentenció con tristeza. Iker apagó el motor y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarlo.

—Eso no lo sabes —susurró intentando consolarle.

—Es cierto, pero no quiero vivir pensando en él. Quiero ser libre de una vez —dijo acomodándose en los brazos de su amigo.

—Pues lo serás.

—Ya —guardó silencio unos minutos. Luego, se soltó del abrazo y miró por la ventanilla—. Me apetece estar solo —dijo observando a la gente entrar y salir de la fiesta.

—Entonces… —anunció poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad—, sé el sitio perfecto —arrancó y avanzó calle abajo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A casa de tu padrino.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Venga!

—Estarás bien y vigilado. Además, no quiero morir joven.

—¿Te ha amenazado?

—Tu padrino no es de los que amenazan.

—¿Remus?

—Sep.

Harry sonrió pese a su tristeza. Pensó que no tenía suerte en el amor, pero con los amigos era el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

—Tal vez tengáis razón. Dejar que me mimen una temporada no me vendrá mal.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: "Fue un verano diferente"**

Tras una corta luna de miel en el Algarbe portugués, Draco retomó sus estudios y su trabajo. No tuvo problemas para aprobar el acceso a la facultad de derecho de Oxford, obteniendo la mejor nota de todos los aspirantes. Además, tenía ya cierta reputación en los círculos del SMD y muchas puertas se le abrían a base de látigo y lubricante.

Mientras tanto, Harry también había aprobado sus exámenes con notas extraordinarias, aunque con bastante más esfuerzo. Como regalo, Sirius se lo llevó dos meses de viaje por Europa. Remus, que tenía que trabajar, no pudo acompañarlos en todas sus excursiones, aunque se escapó un par de veces para controlarlos.

Después de recorrer casi todas las grandes ciudades europeas y sus fiestas, decidieron terminar en Madrid visitando a Iker y su familia, y así descansar un poco antes de que Harry empezara a trabajar en su primer destino como auror en la Unidad Anti-tráfico de Objetos Mágicos.

—Ha sido muy corta vuestra estancia —se quejó Fátima abrazando a Harry en el aeropuerto—, y en septiembre…

—Prometo volver a veros en mis próximas vacaciones —respondió feliz—, aunque me da miedo pensar el calor que puedo pasar aquí en agosto.

—Tendrás que venir antes —dijo Iker apretando con fuerza su mano—. Hemos decidido casarnos en primavera.

—¿En serio? —Harry le abrazó con fuerza—. Me alegro mucho por los dos. ¿Has oído eso, Sirius? —el moreno, que estaba pesando las maletas en el checking, giró la cabeza sonriendo.

—Sí, es una gran noticia.

—En cuanto tengamos fecha de boda te lo decimos para que organices tu viaje —dijo la chica sonriendo mientras su prometido la cogía por la cintura.

—Es probable que yo viaje a Londres alguna vez. A los que trabajamos contra el terrorismo nos mueven mucho por el tema de formación —dijo Iker.

—Entonces nos veremos —le abrazó de nuevo—. ¡Merlín! Te voy a echar mucho de menos, tío.

—Y yo a ti —respondió algo ahogado por el fuerte abrazo y la emoción—. Y será mejor que te vayas antes de que los dos nos pongamos a llorar y la gente empiece a pensar lo que no es —bromeó apartándose.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? Has escogido un destino difícil para empezar —advirtió Harry preocupado porque conocía lo duro que sería trabajar contra el terrorismo.

—Aquí no se coge destino hasta que llevas tres años en el cuerpo. Durante ese tiempo, te mandan donde ellos creen que puedes ser útil. Pero tranquilo, haré todo lo posible por mantenerme con vida. Y tú, que vas a trabajar con gente que tiene un extraño sentido del humor, cubre bien tu espalda. Te quiero entero en mi boda.

—Lo haré.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Sirius ofreciendo a Iker la mano que la apretó con fuerza—. Agradece a tus padres todas sus atenciones. Han sido muy amables con nosotros.

—Sí —dijo Harry.

—Ha sido un placer. Además, mi madre está encantada de tener visitas.

—Como Remus, que nos está esperando con la cena preparada y un montón de invitados —bromeó Sirius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A penas había amanecido y Draco ya estaba preparado para afrontar lo que seguramente sería un día complicado.

La quimioterapia estaba destrozando el cuerpo y el ánimo de Violeta que se había pasado toda la noche vomitando y llorando en el cuarto de baño, así que ninguno de los dos había podido dormir mucho.

Faltaba media hora para que la enfermera y el resto del personal de la casa comenzaran su jornada laboral por lo que él permanecía despierto sentado al lado de su esposo, vigilando su irregular respiración. Cuando parecía que al fin iba a poder descansar un poco, la puerta se abrió despacio.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —Draco había decidido mantener su apellido tras su boda.

—¿Megan? Aún te queda media hora para entrar —la enfermera, recién salida de la universidad, se había convertido sin quererlo en su único apoyo.

—Sé lo mal que lo pasa cuando termina uno de los ciclos. ¿Han dormido algo?

—Él acaba de cerrar los ojos. Yo un par de horas al principio de la noche —la informó poniéndose de pie.

—Debería tomarse el día libre, señor. Necesita descansar tanto como él. Si quiere le puedo buscar a alguien que le cuide por las noches. Tal vez alguna de mis compañeras —le ofreció.

—No, gracias. Es mi esposo. Por el día a penas le veo, si ya me aparto de él por las noches… Ha hecho tantas cosas buenas por mí que no podría dejarlo solo ahora.

—Está bien, pero si en algún momento lo necesita, no dude en pedírmelo.

Violeta tenía la costumbre de abrir el gimnasio por las mañanas y revisar a primera hora todo el papeleo. Draco había adoptado también esa costumbre, así que cuando Jim llegó, estaba todo preparado.

Subió ágilmente las escaleras, llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Violeta terminando de guardar unos papeles.

—Buenos días —saludó alegre—. ¿Cómo está hoy Violeta?

—Igual —suspiró Draco. Jim hizo un gesto de disgusto—. Hoy tengo algo de prisa ya que tengo que ir a recoger el listado de libros obligatorios para este curso. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de todo durante la mañana?

—Claro, no hay problema. ¿Cómo lo vas a organizar cuando comiencen las clases?

—¿Organizar? —preguntó extrañado—. Violeta se encargará de todo.

—Violeta... —empezó a decir sentándose en el sillón rosa—, no va a poder retomar toda la actividad que tenía antes. Su enfermedad avanza rápido, Draco, más de lo que pensaban los médicos.

—Veo que has hablado con mi cuñado.

—Sí. Tienes suerte porque te respeta. Cualquier otro te hubiera matado por la herencia.

—Tiene más dinero del que puede gastar.

—A lo que vamos. Tú eres prácticamente el jefe de todo esto. Tienes que empezar a tomar decisiones —observó el rostro serio del rubio—, como por ejemplo redecorar este despacho —Draco rió sin querer.

—¡Dios! Tienes razón, es horrible —lo miró con ojo crítico—. Pero lo haré cuando ya no esté —suspiró—. No me gustaría que viniera un día y viese que no queda nada de él aquí.

—Puedes hacer un monumento a este sofá —dio un suave golpecito en un cojín.

—Sí, lo pondré sobre una enorme peana en el centro del hall.

—Con una placa que ponga "Monumento al Polvo" —ambos estallaron en risas.

Jim estimaba a Draco. Valoraba el respeto y el cariño con el que trataba a su amigo enfermo, y el interés y esfuerzo que ponía en que todo siguiese funcionando de la misma forma en que Violeta lo hacía.

—En serio, Draco. Consúltale, pero empieza a organizar las cosas como si él ya no fuera a volver.

—Para eso se casó conmigo —suspiró.

—Sí, entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué sabes de Harry?

La pregunta pilló a Jim levantándose del sofa. El antillano le miró disimulando su sorpresa.

—Venga. No soy tonto y conozco a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que te conserva entre sus amigos.

—Deberías olvidarle.

—Debería, pero no quiero. Con el tiempo volveré a intentarlo y quiero estar preparado.

—Tendrás que utilizar otras fuentes, yo no sé nada de él —mentía, ya que en su mochila llevaba el llavero que le había traído de Berlín.

—No eres un buen mentiroso.

—Pero sí fiel a mis amigos. ¿Necesitas algo más de mí?

—No, gracias. Si pasa cualquier cosa —se levantó y cogió la chaqueta que tenía colgada en el perchero—, me llamas al móvil de Violeta. Con las prisas los he confundido y he cogido el suyo en lugar del mío.

—De acuerdo, vete tranquilo.

Aparcó su Mercedes a un par de manzanas de su facultad, le apetecía caminar y observar el ambiente que le iba a rodear durante los próximos años. Cierto hormigueo le recorría el pecho y la garganta, estaba ilusionado y a la vez nervioso.

Aguantó bien la inauguración con sus discursos de bienvenida. Localizó enseguida su nombre en la lista que le informaba quién era su tutor, al que saludó, y enseguida le dieron sus horarios con las clases y los profesores que le habían adjudicado. Afortunadamente, su brillante nota de acceso le iba a permitir asistir a las clases y profesores que él había querido.

Aun así, se sintió raro en el mundo universitario muggle. Todo era muy diferente; las aulas, los alumnos… ¡Merlín! Sólo él y otros dos alumnos pasaban de los veinte años en su curso.

Después de encargar todos los libros que aparecían en la lista que habían entregado a todos los alumnos de primero, se montó de nuevo en su Mercedes y se fue a casa a comer. Violeta, recostado en su cama, sonrió mientras Draco le contaba todo lo que había hecho en la universidad aquella mañana. Por la tarde, tuvo tiempo de pasar de nuevo por el gimnasio e ir a San Mungo a fregar suelos un par de horas antes de atender a los dos clientes que tenía citados ese día en su mazmorra(*), que afortunadamente estaba en una casa anexa.

Ya era tarde cuando regresó a casa. Aunque Violeta deliraba por la fiebre, no permitió que Megan se quedase con ellos. Cenó un caldo, y con un libro de aventuras se fue a acostar a la cama gemela que estaba en la habitación de su esposo. Esa noche, pudo dormir seis horas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como Harry no había estado nunca en Fullham, decidió ir en autobús hasta el nuevo gimnasio y, si al final le gustaba, buscaría un sitio discreto en el que aparecerse en el futuro.

El edificio totalmente acristalado del "Apolo" tenía una amplia zona de aparcamiento rodeándolo y, al contrario que "Almirante", no estaba escondido, sino que se veía desde la distancia con sus grandes letras luminosas.

—Buenos días, señor —la chica en la recepción que le saludaba miraba con desagrado el aspecto poco cuidado de Harry.

—Buenos días. Querría hablar con la dueña.

—La señorita O'Doherty no recibe a nadie.

—Dígale a la señorita O'Doherty, que me envía Jim, del gimnasio Almirante.

—Los amigos de Jim siempre son bienvenidos en mi gimnasio —afirmó una voz femenina tras él—. Sobre todo si huyen de Violeta.

Harry se volvió despacio. La que le había hablado era el retrato perfecto de una mujer de negocios de clase alta. Vestida con un traje de alta costura gris y unas gafas de pasta, que el moreno intuía que eran el último grito en moda, le sonreía.

—Llámame Manga —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

—Harry Potter —se presentó aceptándola.

—Lo sé. Jim me dijo que probablemente vendrías. Acompáñame a mi despacho, por favor. Sonia, no me pases llamadas.

—Sí, señorita.

—Como verás... —empezó a explicarle mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo—, las paredes de las aulas son de cristal reforzado. Me gustan los espacios abiertos, así que sólo hay muros en los vestuarios y las duchas.

—Claro.

—Éste no es un gimnasio como Almirante, las lesbianas tienen cabida en él. Comprenderás que yo no sufra de la misoginia de Violeta —Harry se fijó en el calzado de la mujer. Sus tacones de aguja no hacían ruido en el suelo—. Fue una de las causas por las que nos separamos como socios.

—Normal. Pero… que yo sepa él trabajaba también con mujeres.

—Sí. El dinero es lo más importante para él, o al menos lo era. Nos conocimos en ese mundo. Yo también fui ama dominante en su momento, a veces compartíamos clientes. Nos iba bien juntos, porque no mezclábamos trabajo y placer, obviamente… —se quedó quieta mirando a nada en particular. Parecía empezar a perderse en sus recuerdos cuando un ruido cercano la devolvió al presente—. No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Pasa —le abrió una puerta—, éste es mi despacho.

—Gracias.

—Siéntate —le invitó—. Creo que ahora se ha casado.

—Sí.

—Dicen que por dinero.

—No lo sé —puso cara de poker. Ella sonrió.

—¿Y por qué has decidido cambiar? Eres atractivo y supongo que tienes mucho dinero si estás considerando el venir a mi gimnasio, pero no te veo como cliente potencial, no das el perfil. No es que me importe si pagas puntualmente, pero Jim es fiel a Violeta y no me ha contado nada. ¿Por qué te envía aquí y se asegura de que te tratemos bien?

—Violeta y yo teníamos algo parecido a una relación. Supongo que por él no habría problema en que yo siguiera allí, pero no creo que su esposo estuviese muy de acuerdo.

—Ya —chascó la lengua—. Draco Malfoy —abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y dejó caer una revista para que viera la portada—. Él es más parecido a mis clientes —Harry arrugó la nariz con desagrado—, y si lo que callas es cierto —esa mujer era realmente astuta—, aquí te lo vas a pasar muy bien. Sólo te pido que tu ropa en las clases sea de marca, no quiero quejas entre mis usuarios.

—No hay problema si me gustan los monitores.

—Bien. Te presentaré a Peter. Él aprendió en la misma clase de Jim. Hoy tendrás una clase de prueba. Si te gusta, Sonia te dará un listado de los documentos que necesitamos —ambos se levantaron—. ¿En qué trabajas, Harry?

—En nada. Me limito a gastar mi herencia.

—Creo que vas encajar aquí —salieron del despacho.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo es que tus tacones no hacen ruido? —la mujer se quedó extrañada ante la pregunta.

—Por los materiales de construcción —cogió un bolígrafo de su mesa, lo tiró al suelo y apenas sonó—. ¿Ves?

—Fantástico —tendría que investigar, aquello olía a magia.

La primera clase quitó a Harry todas las dudas que tenía sobre aquel sitio. Peter era fantástico, y el resto de los compañeros tenían un nivel muy parecido al suyo, así que fue todo bastante entretenido. Además, en el Apolo el sexo estaba prohibido en todo el recinto salvo en los vestuarios y las duchas, así que la clase se dio completa y sin interrupciones.

Después de felicitarle, Peter le recomendó un par de largos en la piscina para relajarse. Allí mismo, en la pequeña tienda que había en el gimnasio, se podía comprar un bañador, así que decidió ir a por dinero y probar.

Entró en el vestuario algo desorientado y se tropezó con un banco de madera, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo las gafas.

—Tienes unos ojos increíbles —le dijo un hombre al que veía borroso—. Toma, tus gafas están aquí.

—Gracias —se las puso y se levantó.

—Me llamo James Oswald —le ofreció su mano.

—Yo Harry Potter —al decir su nombre le miró a los ojos.

Por unos segundos su corazón dejó de palpitar. Alto, con un pelo rubio oscuro perfectamente cortado a la moda, ojos negros, unos… treinta años muy bien cuidados. Era perfecto.

—Veo que eres nuevo.

—He venido a probar —Harry se sentía mareado.

—Entonces tu taquilla será una de las de ahí —señaló—, de las de invitados. Espero que te haya gustado todo.

—Sí, mucho —quería recuperar la compostura pero estaba concentrado en el maravilloso y perfecto cuello de James.

—¿Repetirás?

—Eso seguro —los labios de ese hombre eran hipnotizantes—. Ahora iba a la piscina a…

—¿No te apetece mejor un batido?

—¿Y a ti un polvo? —se sorprendió preguntando.

James sonrió divertido quitándose la toalla que llevaba enrollada en las caderas antes de besar a Harry.

—Para ser el primer sexo que tengo desde Draco, si es que eso fue sexo, fue fantástico. Creo que me he enamorado, Iker.

—No corras, Harry —escuchó que le decía desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico—. Tómalo con calma, que sólo has pasado con él diez horas.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-

(*) Los locales de trabajo en prácticas sadomasoquistas, se conocen en algunos lugares como "mazmorras".


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15: "¡Por fin algo de sol!"**

Pensó.

Estaba siendo un invierno especialmente duro y gris. Por eso, cuando Draco corrió las cortinas de la habitación para despertar a Violeta y vio que hacía sol, no pudo evitar que se le iluminase la cara con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hoy desayunamos fuera —anunció. Violeta se giró en la cama para mirarle—. Hace un día precioso para coger el coche e ir a esa cafetería de Chelsea que tanto te gusta.

No era difícil que en invierno hubiera algunos días soleados, pero que coincidieran en el domingo libre de Draco era casi un milagro. Así que se arregló mientras Megan ayudaba a Violeta que, a estas alturas de su enfermedad, a penas se podía aguantar más de dos minutos en pie.

Aparcó el Lamborghini Diablo de su esposo en la puerta y ayudó a la chica a acomodarlo en el asiento del acompañante. Una vez que ella se colocó en el asiento trasero con la silla de ruedas plegable a su lado, puso en marcha el vehículo.

El paseo en coche fue agradable. No sabía por qué pero se sentía feliz. Tal vez fuese la luz del sol, el no tener que trabajar o el que hubiera dormido cinco horas seguidas, pero sentía que ambos se merecían disfrutar un poco.

Aparcó a una manzana de la cafetería y Megan le ayudó a sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

—Megan. ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tu abuela? —sugirió el rubio—. Sé que vive cerca.

—Sí, a dos minutos, pero…

—No te preocupes. Puedo yo solo.

—Sí, Megan —animó Violeta colocándose el pañuelo rosa que tapaba su falta de pelo—. Me apetece desayunar a solas con mi esposo. Hace siglos que no escandalizo a nadie pellizcándole el trasero en público.

—En ese caso… —dijo la chica sonriendo—…os dejaré solos una hora. ¿Será suficiente?

—Una hora está bien. Te esperaremos allí.

—De acuerdo.

Violeta miraba por los ventanales sonriendo. La manzanilla con pajita que Draco había pedido para él se había enfriado ya en su taza, pero le daba lo mismo. No tenía hambre ni sed, sólo quería ver la vida que le rodeaba, y desde esa cafetería se veía mucha, ya que tenía un parque infantil justo en frente.

Draco, mientras tanto, había terminado su plato de huevos revueltos y ojeaba el periódico del día mientras daba pequeños sorbos al delicioso té que le habían servido.

—Pese a todo, la vida sigue —murmuró Violeta algo melancólico.

—Ajá —respondió el rubio pasando de página.

—Parece muy enamorado —suspiró.

Draco, curioso, levantó la vista del periódico y miró hacia donde lo hacía su esposo. Lo que vio le dejó tan aturdido que no pudo responder. Harry y otro hombre estaban en el parque jugando en el tobogán con una niña de unos tres años. El hombre la sujetaba por el gorro de su abrigo mientras se deslizaba unos centímetros por la empinada bajada y Harry la recogía al final del todo.

La niña reía y palmoteaba feliz en los brazos del moreno mientras él recibía un beso del padre y los abrazaba a ambos a la vez.

—Draco —le llamó.

—¿Sí? —por más que quisiera no podía apartar los ojos del trío.

—Llevan poco tiempo. Si realmente quieres volver a intentarlo, tiene que ser ya. Un mes más y lo perderás para siempre.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

—Bueno... —sonrió—, tengo mis fuentes. Jim no es el único amigo que me queda de los viejos tiempos —a estas alturas de la convivencia, Draco conocía casi toda la vida de Ian.

—Juré respetarte —afirmó volviendo a mirar hacia Harry que se alejaba con su pareja y la hija.

—No pienso morir mañana. Además, entre nosotros el sexo es inexistente desde hace semanas, no voy a enfadarme porque te desahogues.

—Pero…

—Escúchame bien. Él busca una pareja estable que le respete y le trate como un igual, mientras que a ti te gusta controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Ambos debéis aprender a ceder ante el otro. Tú tienes que aprender a amarlo por cómo es y él tiene que aprender que el cuero no es tan malo. En el fondo, ese fue mi error, le dejé dominarme —el rubio subió una ceja animándole a aclararle eso.

—¿Él? ¿Dominar?

—Sí. Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar y creo que Harry me ha dominado a mí, a ti, y seguro que al hombre con el que va. Es como un peluche con olor a fresa. Por mucho que te lo niegues, necesitas darle un achuchón y lo sabe, es mucho más listo de lo que aparenta. Ahora él tiene que aprender que tu amor incondicional es suyo, pero que debe dar algo a cambio.

—Creo... que eso ya lo ha hecho muchas veces.

—¿Cuándo lo ha creído conveniente? —sonrió—. ¿Y por qué no cuando tú se lo has pedido? —saludó a Megan que entraba por la puerta de la cafetería sonriendo—. Creo que para que haya igualdad entre vosotros dos, va a tener que probar que tú también sabes usar el látigo sin dudar. Estoy seguro que será entonces cuando te respete como a un igual.

—Hola —saludó la muchacha mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Qué tal el desayuno?

—Bien —a penas le hizo caso. Se dirigió de nuevo a Violeta— ¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido…?

—Hay muchos tipos de dominio —la chica se removió inquieta en la silla—, y no todos son a base de látigo y fuerza. Hay otro más sutil que es el de los sentimientos. Ahí te ha ganado él. No has sabido ser un buen amo cuando te lo "pedía" —hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos—, y lo has intentado en el momento menos adecuado.

—Me voy al baño un momento —dijo Megan levantándose. Sabía mucho de los hombres para los que trabajaba, pero para una chica educada en los severos internados católicos de Irlanda, aquella conversación era demasiado personal.

—Por ejemplo. Cuando le metiste en el probador para que te rebajaran el precio de los trajes —Draco asintió con la cabeza—, te volviste sumiso en cuanto se revolvió. Tenías que haber mantenido la cabeza alta y meterle mano en los pantalones, estoy convencido de que al final hubiese cedido. Te ha estado retando todo este tiempo y tú no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no me interesaba verlo. Yo también amo a Harry. He tenido que perderlo y pasar mucho tiempo solo para darme cuenta de ello. Además, a mí jamás me retó como a ti —Draco se recostó pensativo en su silla—. Pero recuerda, tal vez sea sumiso pero no es un esclavo, él tiene límites y no soporta determinados tipos de humillación.

—Al menos no hasta que confíe en mí —pensó en voz alta. Violeta afirmó con la cabeza—. Vuelve Megan, será mejor que dejemos este tema para otro momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba dos días pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su esposo y aún no había descubierto de qué forma atraer a Harry hacia su territorio. Tendría que volver a sacar el tema y pedirle consejo.

Encendió la última vela y la colocó sobre el pecho derecho de la chica que no se movió. Vio que se estaba quedando sin esas velas pequeñas tan útiles y que tendría que encargar más. Eran seguras al estar en un pequeño recipiente de aluminio, y al final de la velada, dejaban una pequeña marca rojiza en la piel que los "muebles" exhibían como si fueran trofeos.

Avanzó despacio por la habitación hacia la puerta, y antes) de abrirla y dejar pasar a los "invitados", se aseguró de que todos y todo estuviera en su lugar. El chico lámpara, la chica mesita, las dos mujeres candelabro, los seis sillas… Odiaba estas "fiestas de muebles" pero... i_"el que paga manda"/i_, pensó mientras se colocaba bien la máscara y abría la puerta. Tenía bien ganada su fama de perfecto anfitrión.

La cena fue tranquila, sin ningún problema. A Draco siempre le intrigó el porqué había gente que disfrutaba siendo ignorada y comportándose como una maceta, o por qué otra gozaba ignorando y tratando como muebles a los primeros, pero como siempre que organizaba una fiesta así, se limitó a hablar de temas triviales. Lo bueno de estas reuniones es que con el mínimo esfuerzo, podía conseguir mucho dinero. Pagaban por celebrar la cena, pagaban por ser tratados como muebles y pagaban por tener muebles a los que maltratar. Todo eran ganancias, y él sólo se ocupaba de elegir el menú de la cena y de que nadie bebiese más licor de la cuenta.

Tras el postre, y mientras los comensales saboreaban un excelente té indio, el patrocinador de la cena mostró las novedades en juguetes y accesorios sexuales que había venido a vender.

Los muebles dejaron de ser sillas para pasar a ser objetos en los que probar los nuevos dildos, vibradores, látigos, correas… Fue una buena noche de ventas, hasta Draco se animó a comprar un par de novedades y tres juegos nuevos de esposas.

Despidió a sus invitados, apagó las luces, y se fue acompañado del vendedor, a otra sala para echar cuentas, dejando que los muebles se humanizasen tranquilos.

Cuando terminaron, entregó al rubio una caja de cartón brillante, larga y blanca.

—Violeta me encargó esto para ti, Iron —el rubio admiró el látigo de siete colas que estaba dentro de la caja—. Está hecho a mano. Sólo el dragón que está labrado en el mango es por sí mismo una joya, pero me dijo que le pusiera un par de esmeraldas por ojos —al observarlo con atención, Draco se dio cuenta que era el dragón que Harry llevaba tatuado.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó admirado, acariciando el suave cuero.

—Sí, lo es. El mango puede ser también utilizado como dildo si te interesa, tiene la elasticidad justa para que se adapte a un hombre o a una mujer. Siempre que lo cuides y lo cubras con un preservativo, no te dará problemas —el rubio sonrió satisfecho mientras el vendedor le seguía explicando—. Las colas también son fantásticas. Podrás fustigar suavemente y causarás unas marcas perfectas, incluso si tu cliente quiere sangre, la podrás conseguir sin esfuerzo.

—Ya veo —dijo probando suavemente en su pierna.

—Por favor, Iron —el vendedor le sujetó la mano—. Si quieres probarlo, yo…

—No, tranquilo —dijo evitando que se bajara los pantalones—. Lo quiero estrenar con Violeta —mintió—. Después de todo, él me lo ha regalado. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Claro —respondió decepcionado mientras Draco sonreía para sus adentros y fingía medir el largo de las colas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Harry salía del gimnasio con su novio, que le había cogido la mano antes de cruzar las puertas automáticas y salir a la calle. La sesión de entrenamiento de ambos había sido dura, así que tras una buena ducha, iban a un bar cercano para tomarse un refresco con otros compañeros del gimnasio.

—Bonito deportivo —dijo James—. Hace unos meses pensé en comprarme uno igual.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó mirando distraídamente el coche—. Pero… —de repente se paró en seco—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —enfadado, soltó la mano de James, y se dirigió hacia el propietario que estaba apoyado en él.

Draco, sin inmutarse, siguió con la mirada a Harry que cruzaba la calle sin mirar.

—Ya te puedes ir largando, Malfoy. Si doy una sola queja de ti al Ministerio…

—Pero no lo vas a hacer —sonrió cansado. Estaba teniendo un día complicado—. Vas a ser un niño bueno y te vas a venir conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. Ni loco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es este tipo? —James había llegado a su lado.

—Violeta se está muriendo y quiere verte. ¡Sube al coche! —ordenó abriéndole la puerta—. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

—Es el marido de Violeta. Ya te he hablado de él —respondió enfadado.

James miró a Draco y luego al deportivo.

—No pensarás negar la última voluntad de un moribundo —dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a su asiento—. Si tienes miedo, puedes traer a tu novio —el tono irónico no pasó desapercibido para la pareja.

Era la primera vez que Harry entraba en esa enorme casa.

El mayordomo les abrió educadamente la puerta y ofreció sus servicios. Draco le pidió que acompañase a Harry a la habitación de Violeta y que le dijese a Megan que bajara al salón donde la esperaría con James. Tenía que mandarla a hacer un recado.

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza, el hombrecito, que al moreno le recordaba a los enanos que trabajan en Gringotts sólo que con unos rasgos más agradables, saludó y luego le invitó a que le siguiera.

Cuando entraron, Megan leía un pasaje del Ulises de Joice en voz alta mientras Violeta la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados. Al ver llegar la visita, cerró el libro y ayudó al paciente a acomodarse un poco más incorporado en la cama.

—Gracias por venir —dijo a modo de saludo cuando estuvieron solos.

—Aún no sé por qué estoy aquí —respondió sentándose en la butaca en la que antes había estado la enfermera.

—Porque tengo que pedirte perdón.

—En realidad, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Comprendo que estabas enfadado y…

—Sí —le interrumpió—. Estaba enfadado, pero no contigo, sino con él.

—¿Con él? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Draco?

—Sí, con Draco —respiraba con dificultad—. Había conseguido arrebatarme lo que yo más deseaba.

—No le costó decidir —dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso con zumo y una pajita que tenía en la mesita de noche.

—No le di opciones. Al pedírselo, ambos sabíamos que probablemente te perdería de todas formas —bebió un sorbo corto.

—No, si él no hubiese aceptado…

—Nunca has confiado en él. Es muy difícil mantener una relación así.

—Claro que confié en él —se dio una palmada en la rodilla.

—No. En vez de pensar que intentaba hacer cosas que te hicieran sentir bien, tú le rechazabas constantemente. No le diste tampoco muchas oportunidades de demostrar lo que realmente siente por ti.

—Ya. Creo que tengo que irme. James, imi novio/i —recalcó—, me está esperando en el salón y no quiero dejarle mucho tiempo solo.

—¿Has venido con él? —preguntó irónico—. Mira, Harry —dijo esta vez con tono enfadado—, conozco a Draco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si realmente no sintiera nada por ti, te hubiese follado en la ducha al segundo día, después de haberte hecho suplicar.

—Seguro —respondió despectivo.

—Tan seguro como que tu novio se la está chupando en este momento —el moreno se sobresaltó—. No hay quien se le resista mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? En su primera semana de trabajo ganó el doble que mi más experto dominador.

Harry se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se asomó por la puerta del salón en silencio, lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración.

Draco estaba recostado en un sillón bajo, disfrutando del trabajo que le estaban haciendo en la entrepierna. Tenía en una mano un vaso de licor y en la otra un montón de billetes. Cuando levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los verdes que tantas noches le desvelaban. Se tensó por un momento y estuvo a punto de patear a James para salir corriendo tras el moreno, pero se lo pensó mejor al darle otro sorbo a su bebida, cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar.

El moreno subió las escaleras lentamente, con un sentimiento de rabia y decepción instalándose en la boca de su estómago, y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Violeta le observó en silencio. Sabía que estaba luchando por no llorar.

—Ese maldito cabrón… —dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama—. No puede respetar nada mío. Todo lo tiene que destruir. ¡Todo!

—Hace meses que Draco no se acuesta con nadie si no es por dinero, así que… —Harry le miró con los ojos vidriosos—. Sé que tienes pareja desde hace un tiempo, y también sé que todos los jueves desde hace dos años visita una de mis mazmorras. Era cliente mío, le reconocí cuando os vi juntos por casualidad en un parque hace un par de semanas —giró la cabeza hacia la mesita y Harry le acercó la pajita para que bebiera un poco de zumo—. Ahora es cliente suyo —el moreno hizo un gesto de sorpresa—. ¿No sabías que…?

Harry negó con la cabeza acomodándose a su lado en la cama.

—No puedo confiar en él —susurró—, y no creo que él pueda confiar en mí después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que está enfadado.

—Pues aprovecha su ira para que vea que realmente confías en él.

—Pero es que no lo hago.

—Entonces aprovecha tu miedo para aprender a hacerlo.

—No te entiendo.

—Tengo un plan —dijo medio sonriendo—, aunque creo que no te va a gustar. Si realmente le amas como dices, puede que...

Cuando Draco subió a buscarle para llevarlo al coche de James, Harry dormía placidamente mientras Violeta le observaba.

—Déjale dormir hasta la hora de la cena… por favor, Draco.

—Está bien. Le diré a Megan que no os moleste hasta las siete y media y que tienes un invitado. Yo tengo a Su Eminencia a las siete y al Ministro de Cultura a las nueve, así que no podré acompañaros.

—Mejor —Draco se sobresaltó un poco sorprendido—. Tengo cosas que hablar con él que… —empezó a justificarse.

—Sí, sí. Lo entiendo —afirmó besándole en la frente—. Es mejor que tengáis intimidad.

—Le diré que vaya a buscarte sobre las diez y media para que lo lleves a su casa.

—De acuerdo.

No pudo evitar observar el rostro tranquilo del moreno mientras dormía. Aunque sus labios entreabiertos y carnosos invitaban a ser probados, por ahora, era la fruta del árbol prohibido.

—¿Se ha enfadado al enterarse? —Violeta, que sabía que se refería a James, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? No debiste. Ahora me odiará aún más.

—No conoces a Harry tan bien como crees —respondió misterioso cerrando los ojos—. Me pediste ayuda, ¿no? Pues ahora relájate y déjame hacer.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, holita:

Siento el retraso, me caí y me torcí la muñeca, la he tenido vendada y no podía escribir. No os preocupeis que ya estoy bien, sólo fue el golpe, nada grave.

Bss.S

**Capítulo 16: "Megan no dijo nada."**

Se limitó a ser amable con el invitado de sus jefes, y a observarlo discretamente. No era un hombre llamativo de los que una se giraría para mirarlo al pasar por la calle, pero tenía un algo especial que hacía que, una vez se le había visto, no se pudiese dejar de observarlo.

Sonreía con facilidad y se le notaba terriblemente incómodo cuando el mayordomo o ella le llamaban "Señor". Ian parecía haber perdido años a su lado y, sin embargo, Draco, lo poco que había podido verlo, aparentaba haberlos ganado. En la cocina lo tenían muy claro. Este Harry era el Harry del que ambos hablaban tanto. El que ambos amaban a su manera y el que ninguno de los dos había conseguido tener.

Suspiró mientras removía la papilla de Violeta. Era todo tan romántico. El chico, que estaba sentado en la cama de Draco, le sonrió de nuevo tímidamente.

—Yo tuve una novia pelirroja, como tú —dijo suavemente. Violeta le miró.

—¿Tú has salido con mujeres? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. Con dos. Cho y Ginny —se quedó pensativo—. Amores de colegio, ya sabes.

—¿Y qué fue de ellas?

—Pues Ginny se casó con un amigo mío, tiene dos niñas gemelas pelirrojas como ella y trabaja de periodista deportiva. Y Cho montó una franquicia de perfumes y vive en Francia.

—Creí que sólo te gustaban los hombres —dijo Violeta entre cucharadas.

—Bueno… Me gustan los hombres, pero a veces, muy de cuando en cuando… alguna mujer atrae mi atención. Eso no significa que me acueste con ella, es sólo que me atrae.

—Personalidades fuertes —casi se atragantó al decirlo. Megan le auxilió.

—Sí. Supongo que es eso. Me gustan las personas con fuerte personalidad.

—Como Draco —a Megan por poco se le corta la respiración.

—A él también lo conocí en el colegio —se limitó a responder.

Violeta tendió su mano hacia él. Harry se levantó y la cogió con cariño mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

—No te enfades conmigo. No quiero morirme sin saber que él va a tener quien le cuide como ha hecho conmigo, y tampoco quiero irme sin que tú seas amado como realmente te mereces.

—Ya soy amado así, ¿recuerdas? James me hace feliz.

—¿En serio? —preguntó enfadado—. Yo creo que James te es tan útil como lo fui yo en su momento. Cubre tus necesidades básicas, pero… Algún día, Draco y tú os daréis cuenta de que el tiempo se va y no vuelve. Que la vida puede ser demasiado corta y que vuestro orgullo os ha impedido ser felices. Tú te levantarás sin atreverte a mirar al que duerme a tu lado y Draco no será capaz ni de mirarse al espejo. Querrás a muchos hombres en tu vida, pero no amarás a ninguno, y él… Creo que si tú no estás a su lado, se perderá como lo hice yo.

—No digas eso —dijo para intentar calmarlo.

—Estoy cansado —dijo cambiando a un tono de lástima—, y me siento débil. ¿No puedes concederle un último deseo a un amigo moribundo? —Harry apartó la mirada y Violeta sonrió débilmente, sabía que había ganado la batalla.

—Lo intentaré —susurró apartándose.

La Mazmorra de la que Violeta era socio mayoritario era una casita anexa a la suya. Por fuera daba la impresión de ser una casa de invitados, con sus paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, pero por dentro, la cosa cambiaba.

Lo que se veía desde la calle era la planta superior del edificio, en la que estaban la recepción y los despachos de Tom, el gestor, y Lisistrata, la Dómina Regente. Draco, o Iron como allí lo conocían, se llevaba muy bien con ella, y cuando la fantasía del cliente requería una pareja, solía ser a quien invitaba. De ella había aprendido el uso de agujas en puntos de dolor y el arte de perforar los pezones.

Harry se quedó parado en el hall sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Una chica vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior negro y encaje rojo salió a su encuentro.

—Buenas noches. Hoy no abrimos al público —le informó—. Salvo que tenga cita concertada, hoy ya no le podemos atender.

—Ya… no, yo no… Venía porque he quedado aquí con un amigo.

—¿Aquí? ¿Y cómo se llama su amigo?

—Draco.

—Tranquila, Dark Satin. Yo me ocupo —una mujer de unos treinta años, vestida con un ajustadísimo pantalón de cuero negro y un corpiño del mismo material, salió de una puerta lateral y se acercó lentamente al moreno. La chica volvió a su sitio—. Soy Lisitrata, la dómina de esta casa —observó el rostro de Harry con atención—. No sabes lo que es, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

—Soy la… —pensó durante unos segundos— …encargada del local —Harry asintió—. Iron me ha dicho que vendrías sobre las diez y media, aún es pronto.

—Violeta estaba cansado.

—Te enseñaré esto —dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en una mazmorra?

—No.

—Deberías probarlo. Estoy segura de que volverías.

Cuando no estaba trabajando, Lisistrata era una gran conversadora. Harry pensó que iba a horrorizarse con lo que allí había pero no sucedió así. Había una sala que imitaba la consulta de un dentista o un quirófano según las necesidades, otra que parecía un aula escolar, una comisaría de policía, una celda de prisión... Pero la que más llamó la atención a Harry fue en la que Iron acababa de terminar, la mazmorra medieval, oscura y fría, con su potro de tortura, su cruz de San Andrés, las cadenas en los muros, la jaula de hierro…

Ambos observaron a Draco, desde la puerta abierta, terminando de recoger. La sesión había acabado y se había quitado la máscara que le gustaba usar para guardarla.

—Aquí te dejo a tu invitado —dijo la chica a modo de saludo dejando entrar a Harry en la habitación. El rubio la miró sonriente—. Como ha venido pronto le he ensañado la casa.

—Vale —contestó a modo de despedida—. ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó irónico.

El moreno no le respondió. Se limitó a observar los objetos que había colgados por las paredes.

—¿Usas todo esto? —preguntó curioso.

—No, todo no. Algunas de estas cosas podrían dejar lesiones irreversibles —respondió extrañado. Había esperando algún comentario desagradable, no curiosidad.

—¿Y te gusta? Trabajar en esto, me refiero.

—La mayor parte de las veces disfruto con mi trabajo, sí.

—¿Y te acuestas con todos? —le miró a los ojos al hacer esta pregunta.

—No. Es raro que yo me acueste con un cliente, normalmente uso objetos, dildos, vibradores… el orgasmo no es lo más importante, ¿sabes?

—Pero con algunos sí te acuestas —insistió.

—Sí. A algunos les follo si pagan bien. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¿Cuánto? —Draco se apoyó en el potro y le miró serio.

—Si quieres las tarifas se las pido a Lisistrata.

—No, yo… ¿Tú me… enseñarías?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. Yo… me gustaría probar y me preguntaba si tú querrías…

—Por supuesto que no —el rubio se removió inquieto mientras Harry le miraba serio—. ¿Estás loco? Yo no podría ser tu Amo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la relación entre Amo y Sumiso es de plena confianza. Mis sumisos saben que pararé en el momento que me lo pidan, que les llevaré al límite pero que nunca abusaré de mi poder. Para ser un Sumiso hay que confiar ciegamente en el Amo. ¿Entiendes?

—Yo confío en ti —Draco pensó que era la oportunidad que buscaba. Harry se lo estaba poniendo fácil pero… simplemente no podía aprovecharse así de él.

—No. Ni hablar. Si quieres experimentar te recomendaré a otro, pero yo no.

—Draco, en serio. Mira, tu compañera me ha explicado algo de los contratos. Yo sólo pediría que no llevases máscara y algún beso de vez en cuando. Bueno, y paso de ser esclavo, sólo sumiso, con lo de la palabra clave y todo eso. Podemos probar un mes.

—No, Harry. No funcionaría —Draco se maldecía por dentro. Era un mal momento para tener conciencia.

—Tengo dinero de sobra y…

—¿Por qué? —el moreno le miró sin entender—. ¿Por qué ahora y por qué yo?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que porque me pones. Siempre me excitó tu pose de chico malo.

—Me tuviste.

—No. Si te llego a tener, no te hubieses marchado —se puso más serio, casi enfadado—. Me apetece tener sexo contigo y puedo pagarlo, ¿cuál es el problema? —estaba claro que Violeta se equivocaba y él tenía razón, el rubio no quería nada con él.

Draco estuvo a punto de largarse y dejarlo ahí pero se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. i"_Ésta es una de esas ocasiones que desperdicié en el pasado_"/i —pensó—. i"_Esta vez, querido Harry, no te saldrás con la tuya._" /i

—No me interesa tu dinero —comenzó a andar alrededor del moreno— Tú no eres una persona cualquiera, eres un mago. Eres poderoso y puedes facilitarme mucho la vida —dijo acercándose a su cuello. Harry se tensó ligeramente, ésa era una buena señal—. Ofréceme algo que me interese y te haré una prueba, si la superas… firmaremos el contrato —concluyó casi en sus labios.

—De acuerdo —respondió pensativo—. No voy a facilitarte nada de nuestro mundo pero puedo darte algo que sé que deseas —Draco movió la cabeza animándolo a seguir hablando—. Puedo rescatar los restos de tus padres.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó sorprendido—. Están en la fosa común de Azkaban, con miles de hechizos y maldiciones. Tendrías que usar magia negra de altísimo nivel. Ni el Lord fue capaz de hacerlo cuando lo intentó.

—Yo no soy Voldemort —respondió tranquilo. Draco tembló instintivamente ante el nombre—. Te aseguro que puedo hacerlo. Podrás enterrar a tus padres en donde consideres y ponerles una lápida si así lo deseas. ¿Qué decides?

Draco no respondió. Fue hacia uno de los cajones y sacó un dildo negro. Era un duplicado casi perfecto de uno real, largo y grueso, así que sería la copia del pene de alguien famoso, como por ejemplo, un actor porno. Se la entregó a Harry que le miró sorprendido.

—Quiero saber cómo haces una mamada.

—Pero…

—No esperarás que vaya a dejarte entrenar conmigo, ¿verdad? —ya tendría tiempo de pensar en sus padres más tarde. Ahora tenía que ser Iron de nuevo—. A mí sólo me tocarás cuando yo te lo diga, sólo me hablarás cuando yo te pregunte y… jamás llevarás ropa interior… si consigues convencerme. Vayas dónde vayas, y hagas lo que hagas, tendrás que estar siempre preparado para mí.

Harry le observó sorprendido, no esperaba nada parecido. Miraba el juguete en su mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Draco se había acomodado en un sillón granate que estaba en una esquina de la sala y comía unas uvas de un cuenco transparente que reposaba en su regazo. El moreno supuso que debían de estar ahí de la sesión anterior.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Iron con tono aburrido.

—Creo… que tienes razón. Esto no va a funcionar.

—Eso... lo decido yo —afirmó accionando el botón que cerraba la puerta de la mazmorra.

Harry se sobresaltó e instintivamente llevó su mano al mango de su varita.

—No es esa varita la que quiero verte utilizar —tenía que mantenerse firme o lo perdería—. Aunque espero que seas igual de hábil con la de silicona.

—Draco, esto no me gusta.

—Creo que voy a tener que domarte. Para ti soy "Amo", no Draco —apoyó su pierna derecha en el reposabrazos del sillón pareciendo terriblemente sexy a los ojos del moreno—. Ven aquí —ordenó.

El moreno se acercó hasta él. Draco cogió el dildo y lo dejó en la mesita auxiliar que había al lado del sillón.

—Quítate toda la ropa y las gafas. Luego, arrodíllate aquí —le indicó su lado izquierdo mientras cogía una fusta que acababa en forma de pequeña pala-.

Harry dudó unos instantes pero hizo lo que le pedía. Draco sacó unas esposas de uno de sus bolsillos y le ató las manos a la espalda.

—Come —le indicó mientras le daba una uva. Harry simplemente obedeció.

—Así no —dijo fustigándole uno de los pezones—. Se trata de que yo disfrute.

Le dio otra uva. Esta vez el moreno lamió los dedos al cogerla, pero recibió otro golpe de fusta en su otro pezón. Se quejó.

—Salvo que yo te lo diga, tienes que mirarme siempre a los ojos. Abre tus piernas —Harry separó las rodillas—. Tengo que tener acceso a cualquier parte de tu cuerpo.

Draco no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo. Además, una vez que Harry había entrado en el papel, era el sumiso más erótico que había pasado por esa mazmorra, lo que sabía que era malo para él. Nunca podría ser un buen Amo del moreno porque lo deseaba demasiado.

Quedaban pocas uvas. Los labios del ojiverde estaban ligeramente hinchados y sus pezones indicaban que él también se estaba divirtiendo, aunque su trasero había recibido algún que otro azote. Draco aplastó un par de uvas y untó el dildo con el jugo. Se lo ofreció a Harry que inmediatamente comenzó a lamerlo con cierta ansia. El rubio ignoró el tirón que había sentido en la entrepierna y se acercó al oído para susurrarle...

—¿Ves como sí eres capaz? —Harry se introdujo todo el juguete en la boca y, apretando los labios contra él, lo recorrió despacio jugando con su lengua—. Sabía que en el fondo escondías a un hábil sumiso.

Se arrodilló a su lado, sin dejar de observar el trabajo que hacía, y puso con suavidad la mano en su entrepierna, cuando se acostumbró a su toque, apretó un poco. Como respuesta, Harry gimió y empujó con la cadera.

—Te excitas rápido, eso me gusta —dijo apartándose y tirando el dildo al sillón.

Cualquiera lo hubiese dejado ahí, pero Draco era muy consciente de que iba de cabeza al infierno y no quería retrasar más la agonía. Se repetía en su cabeza las miles de reglas que tenía su trabajo y que iba a romper. Sabía muy bien, que después de besarle, cosa que terminaría haciendo en algún momento de aquella noche, ya nada sería igual en su vida, aunque tendría que fingir que sí hasta que el propio Harry estuviera preparado.

Observó con deleite la erección del moreno. Lentamente acarició con su dedo corazón desde la base hasta la punta provocando que a Harry se le erizara el cabello. Sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amante.

—Nadie te ha mirado con mucho detalle, ¿verdad? Sin embargo te dejas poseer por cualquiera... Eso se va a acabar.

Agarró del cabello al moreno y lo obligó a avanzar de rodillas hacia el sillón en el que apoyó su rostro y sus hombros, y dejó que Harry oyera con toda claridad como él se bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones de cuero.

—Desde ahora eres de mi propiedad. Nadie te puede tocar, ni tú mismo, salvo que yo te lo diga. Eres mi puta y harás lo que yo te ordene, sin una sola queja o serás castigado por ello. ¿Lo has entendido? Te acostarás sólo conmigo o con quien yo te indique.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

—Para tu información, has pasado la prueba. Eres oficialmente mi sumiso —dijo mientras le obligaba a abrir más las rodillas—. Lo que va a pasar ahora es algo que a i_mí_/i me apetece, pero... —Harry notó un líquido entre sus glúteos, y como su entrada era violada por un par de dedos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo excitándose aún más—, puedes pararlo. Basta con que me digas que no, y yo me apartaré. Luego buscaremos una palabra llave porque, desgraciadamente, al no ser mi esclavo, mantendrás intacta tu voluntad.

Llevó las manos hacia los pezones del moreno y los comenzó a acariciar provocando que instintivamente abriese más las piernas echando el trasero hacia atrás.

—¿Estás buscando esto? —susurró Draco a su espalda colocando la punta de su pene en la entrada del moreno.

El miembro de Harry comenzó a gotear. Tal y como estaba colocado, no podía acariciarse ni liberarse con nada.

—Sí —susurró.

—No te oigo.

—Sí —dijo con más fuerza.

—Respuesta equivocada —dijo dándole un azote—. Es "Sí, mi amo".

—Sí, mi amo —repitió despacio, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado.

Draco le penetró de una sola estocada, haciendo que vibrase cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta, Harry?

—Sí, mi amo —balbuceó.

—Eres estrecho, se está a gusto dentro de ti —susurró mientras le quitaba las esposas—. Ahora quiero que bailes para mí —le ayudó a incorporarse de forma que Draco quedó con las rodillas en el suelo sentado sobre sus talones y Harry de espaldas sobre él.

El moreno comenzó a moverse buscando la postura más cómoda, ya que el miembro del rubio era mayor de lo que él había tenido nunca dentro. Al final apoyó las manos en el suelo y se ayudó de ellas para balancearse sobre el pene de Draco que, saltándose todas las normas, llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno y le comenzó a masturbar, provocando que perdiera el ritmo un par de veces.

Le obligó a incorporarse haciendo que quedase totalmente empalado en él, y atacó su cuello con lamidas y mordiscos, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo lo que tenía a su disposición. Harry gemía y se movía lentamente completamente abandonado a las sensaciones que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del rubio hasta que…

—¡Joder! —exclamó apartándolo bruscamente de él.

Harry le miró por encima del hombro confundido. Estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho que no disfrutaba y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, le apartaba duramente. Se giró para quedar boca arriba sobre el frío suelo de piedra y con intención de quejarse cuando vio que Draco se le tiraba encima y comenzaba a besarlo con deseo.

Respondió a ese beso, y en pocos segundos, su rodilla izquierda estaba a la altura de su rostro, mientras volvía a ser penetrado con dureza. Enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello rubio de su amante y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo. Draco paró sus embestidas para disfrutar de aquello que le había negado durante tanto tiempo. Luego volvió a empujar con fuerza hasta correrse dentro. No habría palabras de amor aquella noche, no hasta que el moreno estuviese preparado para escucharlas.

Llegó a casa a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Violeta había pasado una mala noche y estaba despierto cuando Draco entró en la habitación.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—Le he hecho el amor en la mazmorra, en el coche y en el portal de su casa, creo que sí que ha ido todo bastante bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te he conseguido de plazo?

—Un mes —respondió sentándose a su lado—. Debería odiarte por cómo nos has manipulado —besó su frente—, pero me has hecho inmensamente feliz esta noche.

—Ten cuidado. Por mucho que se entregue, está alerta. En cuanto abuses de su confianza lo perderás. Yo sólo te he conseguido su cuerpo, el resto es problema tuyo.

—Lo sé. Duerme. Megan me ha dicho que llevas toda la noche en vela y que has vomitado la cena.

—Mañana... llama a mi hermano. Necesito hablar con él.

—De acuerdo —le arropó cariñosamente y le volvió a besar en la frente, antes de irse a su cama.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer -

Espero que la espera (jajajajajaja) haya merecido la pena. Bss.S


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17: "Definitivamente…"**

…tendría que hablar con él. Estaba convencido que de seguir a ese ritmo, algo malo le iba a pasar, tanto sexo no podía ser bueno.

Harry miraba el techo de su cuarto pensativo. Hacía siete días que había firmado su contrato con Draco y se pasaba el día masturbándose. Si no lo tenía atrapado en su mazmorra atormentándolo hasta que se corría un par de veces por sesión, le daba órdenes para cuando no estaban juntos, que, curiosamente le era imposible no cumplir. Así que a lo largo de su jornada de trabajo, visitaba el baño, o el cuarto de las escobas, un par de veces más. De hecho, acababa de mojar sus sábanas pensando en él.

Tenía que levantarse. Hoy era su día libre, pero tenía tanto papel atrasado que el salón parecía su despacho. Por eso no le había dicho nada a Draco, porque necesitaba algo de tiempo para su vida real.

Se puso la primera camiseta que vio y un pantalón de deporte que estaba tirado en el suelo del baño. La ropa interior había quedado prohibida en un cajón, y aunque no iba a ver a su Amo, no se sentía cómodo llevándola.

Después de servirse un buen té, se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y el portátil preparado. Cuando cogió la primera carpeta dispuesto a terminar el informe de ese expediente sonó su teléfono móvil. James no paraba de llamarlo desde que había cortado con él al día siguiente tras una fuerte discusión. Apagó el aparato para que no lo molestase más.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sonó el timbre. Contrariado, se levantó del sofá dispuesto a echar la bronca a su molesto ex novio.

Abrió la puerta y una mano con un guante de cuero negro le tapó la boca y lo giró con rapidez obligándole a apoyar la espalda sobre el pecho del recién llegado.

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta tras él, y luego notó otra mano, también enguantada, que se metía en sus pantalones para rozar su entrepierna. Se relajó ante el toque permitiendo que las caricias continuaran.

—Veo que eres obediente —susurró Draco a su espalda—, y que estás preparado para cumplir las órdenes de tu Amo en cualquier momento.

—Sí, Amo… —Harry estaba completamente descolocado.

Había quedado con Draco a las siete de la tarde y así tener el día entero para trabajar, y además, se había asegurado de que…

—¿Cómo sabes mi piso, Amo? —preguntó mientras dejaba que le acariciase los pezones.

—Lo pone en el buzón —el moreno se pateó mentalmente. Era un error de principiante—. Hoy he ido a la central de Aurores para que vieran que sigo siendo un chico bueno —soltó bruscamente a Harry—, y por casualidad me he enterado que es tu día libre —dijo quitándose los guantes y el abrigo y entregándoselos—. ¿Es por aquí? —preguntó indicando la única puerta que había en el hall.

—Sí, Amo —respondió colgando el abrigo en el perchero.

Draco accedió al salón. Era una habitación decorada en colores claros, muy bien iluminada por el sol de la mañana que entraba directamente de tres sus inmensos ventanales que tenía enfrente. A su izquierda estaba la barra de madera que hacía de separación con una pequeña cocina americana y, a continuación, la puerta que, supuso, accedía directamente al dormitorio de Harry y un pequeño baño.

—He venido para saber por qué no me has informado de ello.

Harry le señaló los expedientes mientras le observaba disimuladamente. Últimamente no había podido verle con mucha luz, y ahora le podía notar unas oscuras y profundas ojeras.

—Voy muy retrasado con el papeleo, Amo. Mi jefe ya me ha echado la bronca dos veces, a la tercera me expedientarán.

—Pensaba castigarte, pero veo que tienes mucho que hacer —sus planes para aquella mañana se estaban yendo por el sumidero—. Dejaré el castigo para esta noche en la mazmorra —atrajo de nuevo el cuerpo del moreno hacia sí y lo besó.

—Gracias, Amo, por permitirme…

—Si realmente quieres agradecerme algo, ya te enseñé cómo debías hacerlo —susurró en su boca mientras volvía a hacerla suya.

Harry se apartó a penas unos centímetros y se quitó las gafas y la camiseta. Luego de deshacerse también de sus pantalones se acercó para besar con suavidad a su Amo e ir poco a poco descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas ante él.

—¿Puedo daros la gracias, Amo?

Draco asintió.

Harry le desabrochó el pantalón de tela que llevaba puesto y tras mirar el miembro semi erecto del rubio, comenzó a recorrerlo despacio con la lengua. Tenía la costumbre de mirarle a los ojos, lo que excitaba a Draco sobremanera. Poco a poco, fue acariciando con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, en la que se entretuvo jugando con la hendidura, luego tragó glotonamente lo que pudo, y comenzó a soltar apretando fuerte con los labios. Sus manos se apoyaron en las caderas blancas para seguidamente comenzar a acariciar aquellas zonas que la lengua de Harry no podía.

Draco había descubierto que el moreno se excitaba con facilidad y que obligarlo a hacer determinadas cosas podían llevarlos a ambos al límite. Notó que se acercaba a su punto de no retorno, así que le apartó para observar también su erección, era el momento justo.

—Prepárame —ordenó.

El moreno se quedó confuso durante unos segundos. Normalmente no lo tomaba cuando le hacía un francés. Se levantó silencioso y fue hasta el baño a por lubricante. Al salir, vio que el rubio se había sentado en su cama, así que se arrodilló para prepararlo con rapidez y luego, poniéndose a tres patas sobre el colchón, se preparó a sí mismo y se quedó esperando.

La primera vez que había hecho eso con Draco, se había quedado un rato con las piernas abiertas, preguntándose por qué lo permitía. Esta vez ya no pensaba, sólo anhelaba a ser tomado de nuevo.

El rubio no se hizo de rogar. Se quitó la camisa y se bajó el pantalón aún más. Una vez acomodado tras el moreno, se introdujo en él lentamente acariciando su espalda mientras lo hacía. Harry se estremeció y arqueó la espalda al levantar la cabeza.

Draco sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, lo hacía instintivamente cuando lo acariciaban. Al principio había temido que le moreno no se dejase llevar por el juego, pero se equivocaba, en una semana se había convertido en el mejor y más obediente de sus sumisos.

—Esta noche… —dijo inclinándose sobre él y lamiendo su espalda—, subiremos un peldaño más. Ya estás preparado.

Se incorporó y agarró del pelo al moreno, obligándole a mantener la cabeza levantada, le azotó en el trasero y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Cuando Harry intentó llevar una de sus manos a su ya dolorosa erección, recibió otro azote y un tirón fuerte del cabello que le indicó que no debía.

—Las monturas no deciden —dijo empujándose fuerte y dándole otro azote.

Harry gimió con fuerza, había comenzado a eyacular, mientras seguía siendo tomado sin descanso. Aquella sola frase había tenido en él un efecto extraordinario e inesperado. Draco sonrió antes de dejarse llevar él mismo y vaciarse dentro.

Cuando notó que el rubio había terminado y había salido de él, Harry se dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Estaba algo mareado y ligeramente confuso sobre lo que había pasado, pero al notar el cuerpo de Draco descansando a su lado se relajó.

Se despertó sorprendido. Miró el despertador de su mesita y se dio cuenta de que había pasado media hora. Draco reposaba a su lado profundamente dormido. Parecía vulnerable visto así.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo, terminó de desvestirlo y lo cubrió. Luego cogió la camisa del rubio del suelo y, tras olerla y sonreír, se la puso. Cerró la puerta despacio y se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a trabajar todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

A eso de medio día, el móvil de Draco comenzó a sonar insistentemente en el bolsillo del abrigo. Harry lo cogió y al ver el nombre de "James J." en la pantalla se alteró un poco. Sabía que era el hermano de Violeta y que estuviera buscando a su esposo a esas horas no podía ser una buena señal. Así que decidió despertarle.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —le preguntó malhumorado mirando la pantalla del móvil.

—Parecía que lo necesitabas —se excusó.

Draco dio al botón de rellamada.

—¿Sí? ¿James? Lo siento, estaba conduciendo —mintió—. Dime, ¿ha pasado algo?

—i_No, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Ahora duerme._/i

—Vale, en media hora estoy ahí.

—i_No, no hace falta. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Esta mañana tenías mal aspecto._/i

—No pasa nada. ¿Sabes cuándo le darán el alta?

—i_Mañana probablemente. ¿A qué hora terminas hoy?_ /i—James no sabía exactamente en qué trabajaba Draco—i_. Mi mujer viene a quedarse esta tarde, pero tiene que dar de cenar a los niños._/i

—No hace falta, en serio. Como algo rápido y voy.

—i_No, no. Violeta me mataría. Me ha insistido que no dejes a tus clientes por él._/i

—Tengo el último cliente a las siete —Harry se estremeció—, así que supongo que sobre las nueve y media podría estar allí… ¿Es muy tarde? Puedo anular la cita si hace falta.

—i_Sí, es un poco tarde._/i

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo y llegar allí antes.

—i_Estupendo. Yo recogeré a los niños del colegio y luego pasaré a por ella._/i

—De acuerdo entonces. Hasta luego.

—i_Adiós._/i

Draco dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se tumbó boca arriba, pensativo, mientras el moreno salía silencioso de la habitación.

Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en sus expedientes pero no fue capaz. Cuando a los pocos minutos Draco se sentó a su lado casi vestido, se sintió completamente desbordado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Violeta estaba en el hospital? —preguntó enfadado.

—Porque no pasa nada. Le ingresamos anoche para que le hicieran unas pruebas de rutina. Mañana volverá a estar en casa —se giró poniéndose de medio lado para así poder acariciar más cómodamente el muslo del moreno.

—No puedes acariciarme —dijo apartando su mano—. No estamos en la hora que te pago. No soy tu amante, sino tu cliente.

—Serás lo que yo diga que seas —susurró con suavidad poniendo de nuevo la mano en su muslo—. Eres mío las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? —susurró en su oreja.

—¿Haces esto con todos tus clientes? —el grado de protesta iba descendiendo a medida que la mano del rubio ascendía.

—Sabes que no. Tú eres especial para mí —confesó empezando a acariciarle el escroto.

—No deberías continuar, mancharé tu camisa —dijo ya apoyado en su hombro.

—Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que huela a sexo.

—Tanto sexo no puede ser bueno.

—¿Qué? —sorprendido paró de acariciarlo y se echó a reír—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Crees que te vas a quedar sin esperma, o que perderás la vista?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —respondió sorprendido y apartándose—. Es sólo que… tanto no es normal —Draco sonrió atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí.

—Has tenido unos novios pésimos, Harry. Ahora sé por qué buscabas sexo en las duchas de los gimnasios —dijo comenzando a masturbarlo—. No cierres los ojos y mírame. No dejes de mirarme.

Harry obedeció. A veces sentía la necesidad de abrazarse a Draco, pero no lo hacía, en el contrato ponía que le estaba prohibido. Le gustaba el sexo que tenía con él, pero deseaba poder tocarlo, besarlo… hacerlo gemir de placer.

—Quiero tenerte, Draco —susurró mientras notaba que la excitación que recorría su cuerpo empezaba a acumularse en su entrepierna.

—No, no quieres, créeme —respondió sin dejar de masajear su miembro.

Harry llevó su mano a la cabeza del rubio, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones y obligándole a besarlo con fuerza, a la vez que elevaba su cadera buscando más. Draco aceleró el ritmo de su mano, haciendo que en pocos segundos, el moreno alcanzara el clímax y se corriera.

Esperó a que se regulara su respiración, y besándolo de nuevo le dijo:

—Yo no veo que tanto sexo te esté afectando. Más bien al contrario, cada vez te veo mejor.

Harry se incorporó perezoso y se quitó la camisa empapada en sudor.

—No pensarás ponértela ahora, ¿verdad? —preguntó observándola pensativo.

—No. Estoy seguro de que sabes algún hechizo que arregle una camisa de las tuyas. Ésta la guardaré como trofeo.

Harry fue a la cocina, y de un cajón sacó una bolsa en la que guardó lo que iba a pasar a ser el fetiche favorito del rubio en sus ratos de soledad.

—¿Te queda mucho trabajo por hacer? —preguntó distraído.

—Sí, bastante.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en la mazmorra a las cinco. Luego tendrás toda la noche para continuar. En el vestuario habrá una bolsa con tu nombre, son unas chucherías que te he comprado y que quiero que te pongas.

—Vale… —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Draco, no puedes saltarte tus propias reglas. No somos pareja, tú lo dejas siempre muy claro. Mientras yo no pueda tocarte, tú no puedes inmiscuirte en mi vida fuera de la mazmorra.

—No veo que te haya molestado —dijo tranquilo—. No has dicho _"coulrofobia"_ (*) en toda la mañana y, además, sigues desnudo delante de mí.

Harry se fue algo contrariado a la habitación para, a los pocos minutos, salir de nuevo vestido con su ropa y ofrecerle una camisa blanca limpia.

—Me gusta estar contigo —afirmó el moreno—. Sólo con verte se me pone dura, pero empiezo a no distinguir la realidad de la ficción. Te tengo tan presente, que a veces me da la sensación de que… No sé cómo explicártelo.

—Siéntate, por favor —Harry le miró algo confundido antes de sentarse a su lado—. No me gusta hablar a diferentes alturas, y si me pongo de pie acabaremos discutiendo.

—Quiero… Es complicado. Mi vida ahora se reduce a trabajar, dormir y follar contigo, mejor dicho, que tú me folles —Draco asintió mientras el moreno tomaba aire—. Y… yo no sé vivir así. Me gusta ir al cine, salir a cenar, compartir un helado…

—Lo recuerdo —dijo sonriendo.

—Salgo del trabajo y me apetece tomar una cerveza para despejarme, y pienso "Voy a llamar a… ¿A quién?". A ti no puedo, pero sin embargo eres la única persona a la que veo. Tampoco puedo hablar contigo de mi vida, no sé. Me falta algo. Estoy acostumbrado a acostarme con cualquiera que me preste un poco de atención, y ahora me acuesto solo todas las noches. Satisfecho, eso sí, pero solo.

—La culpa es mía —afirmó con rotundidad—. Lo siento. Te deseo tanto… Lo normal es que tú tengas tu vida y yo la mía, nos veamos una tarde o dos a la semana y… —movió la cabeza intentado aclarar sus ideas—. Mi vida ahora no es fácil y tenerte me llena. Me haces sentir bien, Harry. Pero tienes razón. Tenemos un contrato, y cumplirlo será lo mejor para ambos.

—Sí.

—Seguro. Es lo mejor —ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—¡Merlín! –dijo suspirando—. ¿A quién pretendemos engañar? —preguntó acercando su rostro al del rubio.

—A nosotros mismos —respondió antes de besarlo y tumbarse sobre él.

-Gracias por leer. Continuará-

(*) "Miedo a los payasos" Elegí esa palabra porque en algún sitio leí que es una fobia que tiene Daniel.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, holita:

Antes de nada, este capítulo y el que sigue son una petición de mi beta Anna L.

Bueno, como regalo por estas Fiestas, os subiré la continuación.

Bss.S

Capítulo 18: "Harry no sabía…"

…que días antes, cuando había dejado que Draco durmiese agotado en su cama y luego había dejado que lo amara por toda la casa, había sellado gran parte del destino del rubio.

No sabía que desde ese día, Iron había decidido dejar a todos sus clientes poco a poco, pasándoselos a otros Amos, pero con la promesa de estar para ellos si era necesario. Tenía clientes muy importantes y no podía cerrarles la puerta en las narices, aunque todos entendieran que el amor era un buen motivo para alejarse del negocio.

Tampoco sabía que los días del rubio giraban en torno a sus citas. Iba a clase, estudiaba mientras acompañaba a Violeta, cumplía con su condena en el mundo mágico y preparaba su cita diaria con Harry con todo mimo, quedándose después largo rato rememorando cada instante.

Y tampoco sabía que, cuando tenía un rato libre, iba a observarle salir del gimnasio, porque los celos y el miedo a perderlo comenzaban a devorarlo con gran rapidez.

Porque tenía miedo. Mucho, porque sabía que Harry había vuelto a dar el primer paso, cediendo a todos sus deseos y órdenes sin rechistar, dejando que lo atase al potro y le causase el punto justo de dolor para después llevarlo al paraíso, permitiendo que lo azotara y lo excitara con toda clase de objetos, incluso consintiendo una brida de cuero en su pene para frenar sus orgasmos de forma dolorosa. Se había dejado humillar delante de él hasta extremos que nunca llegó a imaginar que el moreno permitiese sólo porque él se lo pedía. Tenía miedo porque Harry había dejado que lo amase hasta el límite, cediendo siempre el control de la relación, y él, ahora, no podía corresponderle.

A él le tocaba dar el siguiente paso y sabía que no era capaz.

Harry no sabía nada de esto… o al menos eso creía Draco.

Aquella noche, por primera vez, Draco decidió usar con él la cuerda de nudos. Como todos los días, Harry entró en el discreto vestuario de la mazmorra y se comenzó a preparar. Extrañamente, en su taquilla, su Amo no le había dejado nada más que el antifaz de plumas de pavo real para ese día.

—¡Estupendo! —murmuró algo contrariado. Hoy no había tenido un buen día.

Sabía que tendría que recorrer el pasillo principal cubierto sólo con esa prenda, y aunque sabía que nadie le reconocería, no le gustaban las miradas que recibía en esas ocasiones. Draco lo sabía y no solía hacerle pasar por ello, pero a veces le gustaba exhibirlo como si fuera su mascota o un objeto caro de colección.

Suspiró y se concentró en el hechizo que camuflaba su tatuaje, el rubio sólo podía disfrutar de él cuando estaban solos y lejos de miradas indiscretas. Se quitó las gafas y se puso unas lentillas que usaba sólo en la mazmorra y porque Draco le obligaba.

Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la mazmorra medieval, Iron observó a Harry acercándose despacio hacia él. No se cubría pero se le notaba que estaba deseando hacerlo al saber que llamaba la atención de las pocas personas que por trabajo, vicio o simplemente descanso, estaban en el pasillo en ese momento.

—Iron —llamó otro chico enmascarado que despedía a su sumiso en ese momento—. Deberías ser más generoso con tus compañeros y compartir —el rubio sonrió de medio lado. Harry había llegado ya a su altura.

—¿Lo quieres, Cracksman? —le preguntó.

—Claro. ¿Quién no? —se acercó para tocar su pecho.

Harry, instintivamente se apartó. El látigo rugió en el aire tras él.

—No te he ordenado que te apartes —reprendió con otro nuevo golpe de látigo, esta vez en las nalgas del moreno.

—Perdón, Amo —susurró Harry acercándose a Cracksman.

El otro chico sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo, para luego descender lentamente y acariciar su pezón. Cuando vio que se endurecía, sonrió y se apartó.

—Si decides no quedarte con él, ponme el primero de la lista. Me gustan las pieles sensibles.

Iron asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta y empujó a Harry dentro de la sala de torturas.

—¿Por qué te has excitado? —preguntó molesto. Harry le miró sin entender—. Eres un vulgar chapero, te pone que te toque cualquiera.

—Amo, yo… —a veces no entendía el juego. Le daba la impresión de que Draco estaba realmente molesto con él, sobre todo cuando le tocaban otras personas—. No sabía que…

—¡No hables! No intentes justificarte. ¡Cólocate! Te has ganado diez latigazos.

—Pero… ¡Eres tú el que me exhibe! —protestó saliéndose del papel.

Draco, o Iron, no supo cual de los dos, le agarró con fuerza del mentón y le sujetó contra la pared.

—A ver si lo entiendes —dijo arrastrando las palabras de esa forma tan peculiar suya y arrancándole el antifaz—. Eres mío. Puedo hacer contigo lo que se me antoje, puedo dejar que te folle quien yo quiera, pero como se te ocurra correrte sin mi permiso… Te has excitado con otro y eso no lo puedo permitir. Si lo hiciera, podría encontrarte cualquier día disfrutando sin que yo te lo hubiera ordenado. No puedes serme infiel —"no lo soportaría", pensó antes de besarlo con deseo—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, Amo. Sólo me excitaré si tú me lo permites —tenía que reconocer que le ponía mucho esa forma posesiva de ser dominado.

—Buen chico —dijo soltándole—. Ahora... colócate.

Harry fue hacia el potro y se inclinó sobre él estirando sus brazos para que Iron le pudiera atar las muñecas a él. Luego, abrió un poco sus piernas y se preparó para recibir los latigazos de castigo.

Iron no solía ser especialmente cruel con sus sumisos. Le gustaba dejarlos marcados, pero no que las señales pudieran ser permanentes o requerir asistencia médica. Cada dos o tres azotes del látigo, le acariciaba las nalgas con su manos frías, lo que les producía un agradable descanso. Con Harry era especialmente cuidadoso, no sólo porque su piel fuera muy sensible, sino porque había visto marcas en su cuerpo a las que no podía dar otra explicación.

Tras el quinto latigazo, se lubricó dos dedos y se los introdujo sin preparación, haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara un poco.

—Dime —exigió enterrándolos brusca y profundamente—. ¿Vas a volver a excitarte sin mi permiso?

—No, Amo —respondió moviendo las manos y tirando de sus muñecas. Draco los sacó y acarició la suave piel del escroto haciendo que el moreno suspirara.

—¿Vas a permitir que te toquen sin mi permiso? —introdujo de nuevo los dedos con brusquedad llegando hasta su próstata.

—No, Amo —gimió ante el roce. Iron se relajó antes de volver a introducirlos con fuerza un par de veces más—. Ni yo mismo me tocaré sin tu permiso —afirmó.

—Entonces… —los sacó y preparó de nuevo el látigo—. ¿Por qué se te está poniendo dura ahora... si yo no te lo he ordenado? —Harry recibió un nuevo latigazo antes de poder responder.

—Amo —gimió de nuevo. A ese ritmo el rubio conseguiría que se corriese antes de llegar al décimo latigazo—, no puedo controlarme contigo.

Recibió dos latigazos más. Draco le acarició para calmar la piel enrojecida y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído.

—Eso no me disgusta, tus orgasmos, tus sueños húmedos… tu esencia es mía. Pero no corras tanto, aún no estoy dispuesto a perdonarte.

Harry temió que fuera a por el pequeño arnés que le colocaba en la punta y la base del pene para cortar sus orgasmos de forma dolorosa, pero no fue así. Notó como las manos frías de Draco le acariciaban las nalgas y la parte interna de los muslos, provocando que su excitación aumentara. Estaba claro que el rubio quería que le suplicase.

—Por favor… Amo…

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con tono distraído mientras le acariciaba de nuevo el escroto. Harry giró su cabeza para mirarlo y elevó un poco sus caderas. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y, despacio, deslizó de nuevo sus dos dedos dentro del moreno, moviéndolos con lentitud—. Estoy esperando.

—Amo —gimió cerrando los ojos—, quiero que me marques de nuevo como tuyo.

—¿En serio? —apartó la mano e hizo sonar el látigo en el aire—. No te creo —le azotó una vez más.

—Sí, amo. Quiero que me poseas.

—No —le agarró por el pelo y tiró hacia atrás—. Lo que tú quieres, mi pequeño chapero, es correrte —susurró.

—No, amo. No si no estás… —no pudo acabar la frase. Iron había soltado su cabello y le había dado el último azote del castigo.

—Veamos si has aprendido la lección.

El látigo que le había regalado Violeta sólo lo utilizaba con Harry. Había sido diseñado para el moreno, por eso tenía labrado el dragón de su tatuaje. Después, Draco había hecho que le dibujasen un león en pleno salto de ataque. Humedeció bien el mango con lubricante y se lo mostró. Las pupilas verdes se dilataron por la sorpresa.

Al contrario de lo que Harry esperaba, la penetración del mango no fue desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Largo, duro pero no rígido, no muy ancho... cerró con fuerza los ojos y gimió. Iron lo giró en su interior rozando la próstata y observó como la excitación en Harry aumentaba. Su pene estaba oscuro y se erguía más con cada movimiento de su mano. Introdujo y sacó el mango con fuerza un par de veces hasta que observó cómo el líquido pre-eyaculatorio comenzaba a salir.

—Amo. No sigas —gritó con la garganta seca. Estaba totalmente tenso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te está gustando?

—Sí, Amo. No sigas, por favor. No quiero desobedecerte.

—Pues no lo hagas —giró el mango provocando una contracción en el moreno. En poco tiempo había aprendido a controlarse mucho.

—No puedo… El Amo tiene razón, soy un vulgar… —gimió al notar que Iron sacaba el mango— …me corro con cualquier... Por favor, Amo —una nueva contracción informó al rubio de que el orgasmo le iba a sacudir ya.

Lo soltó atrapándolo inmediatamente en un abrazo posesivo.

—Bien hecho. Ahora sí que tienes mi permiso para llegar —susurró antes de besarlo con cierta dureza.

Harry sintió como su piel rozaba contra aquellas ropas frías de cuero con las que solía vestir Draco en la mazmorra y como las manos del rubio lo atraían cada vez con más fuerza. Notó que llegaba al punto de no retorno y rompió el beso, para gemir con fuerza mientras se corría.

Draco le siguió besando mientras su cuerpo cedía al mareo durante unos segundos y se recuperaba más agotado de lo habitual.

Deseaba abrazarse al rubio, pero sabía que no podía. Era una de sus normas y cuando hicieron el contrato él se lo había dejado muy claro. Le miró a los ojos, a veces podía entrever en el acero algún punto de luz que le daba esperanzas. Draco estuvo a punto de dejarse arrastrar por la marea verde, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero sabía que no podía. Soltó a Harry dejándolo caer en el frío suelo de la mazmorra y, dándole la espalda, se fue al fondo de la habitación maldiciéndose.

A los pocos minutos regresó con una gruesa soga.

—Me has manchado la ropa —dijo con tono serio y triste.

—Ahora la limpio, Amo —miró para todos los lados buscando algo para cumplir su tarea.

—No. No voy a dejar que me toques más —había recuperado su papel—. quédate ahí quieto, de pie.

Al principio, se sintió extraño dejando que le rodease con una cuerda, pero luego, según hacía los nudos que iba colocando en sus partes sensibles como los pezones o el ombligo, empezó a sentir algo más que curiosidad. Observó a Draco rodear con destreza sus genitales sin causarle ninguna molestia y seguía su camino hasta parecer envuelto por una red.

Le hizo arrodillarse y terminó su trabajo atando los tobillos a las muñecas. Fue al fondo de la mazmorra y cogió un gancho grande que colgaba al final de una enorme cadena de hierro. La enganchó tras el moreno y lo comenzó a elevar.

Al principio, al apretarse la cuerda sobre su cuerpo, sintió dolor y, aunque no se quejó, comenzó a pensar muy seriamente el pedir que todo se parase. Draco le alzó más o menos un metro del suelo y esperó a que todo estuviera en su sitio antes de comenzar la tortura que mezclaba el dolor con el placer de una forma extraña. El rubio no hablaba, sólo movía las cuerdas y lo fustigaba de cuando en cuando, mezclando los golpes con caricias.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero al final comenzó a ganar la sensación de dolor. En ese momento, Draco le dejó colgado y se fue a por un trapo que humedeció en una palangana de porcelana que estaba en una esquina, y comenzó a limpiar su ropa.

Creyó que ya no aguantaría más el dolor que los nudos provocaban en su carne, empezaba a marearse y antiguos malos recuerdos comenzaban a ocupar su mente.

—Amo —llamó—. Amo, por favor… me duele —Iron le miró desde las sombras pero no dijo nada—. Draco, por favor… Draco.

El rubio se acercó preocupado y levantó su cara para observarlo. No había dicho la palabra clave, pero lo estaba llamando por su nombre y eso no era buena señal. Las pupilas del moreno estaban completamente dilatadas.

—¿Harry?

—Coulro… —suspiró antes de perder el conocimiento.

Draco le descendió deprisa, le quitó el gancho y lo empezó a desatar.

—¡Harry! —llamó mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la cara—. ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Lo dejó apoyado en el suelo y fue a por la palangana con agua para echársela por encima.

Harry se incorporó de golpe tosiendo con fuerza.

—No te... lo diré, Lucius —dijo entre toses haciéndose un ovillo—. Moriré antes de…

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Draco que estaba como petrificado de rodillas a su lado. A Harry le había podido el pasado.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	20. Chapter 20

FELICES FIESTAS

Este es mi regalo, espero que os guste.

Bss.S

**Capítulo 19: "A Harry le había podido el pasado"**

—¡Maldito idiota! —gritó abofeteándolo, saliendo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Cuándo pensabas pararme? ¡Tenías que haberme frenado! ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado?

Harry se llevó la mano al rostro, notaba su mejilla caliente y dolorida por el golpe. Hubiese sido fácil dejarse llevar por la ira como Draco, pero uno de los dos tenía que mantener la calma.

—Confío en ti. Tú no me torturabas, sólo querías que pasase un buen rato contigo. Es sólo que… al final me dolía demasiado y no me dio tiempo. Medí mal mis fuerzas, perdona.

El cerebro del rubio estaba bloqueado. De la ira pasó a la depresión en segundos, dejándose caer en el sillón, sintiéndose el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

—Lo siento, Draco… Yo… —balbuceó Harry aún confuso.

—¿Mi padre... te torturó?

—Fue hace mucho, y estábamos en guerra —respondió mientras su pulso se normalizaba.

El rubio volvió a quedarse unos segundos ensimismado.

—Así que todo es culpa de mi padre... —dijo pensativo al rato. Harry se había sentado en un cojín en el suelo a sus pies.

—No, Draco. La guerra fue culpa de Voldemort.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, y la culpa fue de él. Tus padres, los míos, tú, yo… sólo éramos piezas en una partida de ajedrez.

Suspiró mientras sus ojos grises dejaban entrever la luz que antes había buscado Harry en ellos.

—Túmbate en la cama —dijo acariciándole la cabeza—. No quiero que te vayas de aquí con un mal recuerdo —"y tampoco quiero seguir con esta conversación", pensó.

—Draco, no tienes que hacer nada.

—Pero quiero. Sabía que no te estaba gustando lo de las cuerdas, veía que no te excitabas.

Era verdad, a Harry no le había gustado la experiencia.

—Está bien —cedió sabiendo que el rubio estaba preocupado y necesitaba hacerse perdonar de alguna manera—. No me vendrá mal un masaje.

—No soy masajista. Soy tu dueño —susurró menos convencido que de costumbre. Parecía que Iron había desaparecido sin avisar dejando al rubio desprotegido.

Draco abrió un botecito que contenía un aceite que olía fuerte a canela, y despacio, con mucha suavidad, comenzó a masajear los puntos que suponía que Harry tenía doloridos. El moreno no recordaba que ninguna de sus parejas le hubiese hecho el amor de una forma tan lenta y sensual, dejando que se excitase con el plácido masaje, susurrándole lo bello que era y lo mucho que lo deseaba, besando sus labios con dulzura y tomándolo con un deseo sosegado y tranquilo que poco tenía que ver con sus explosivos encuentros sexuales habituales.

Cuando se tuvo que separar de él, la sensación de vacío que experimentó fue enorme, igual a la que sintió el mismo Draco al tener que dejarlo marchar, sólo que para el rubio, esa sensación ya era algo familiar.

Poco después de que Harry se hubiera ido a casa, un chico de unos dieciocho años vestido con un collar de pinchos al cuello, entró en el despacho de Lisitrata, y arrodillándose le ofreció un papel de color verde. Ella apoyó su bota derecha en el pecho del chico y lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.

—No eres tan patoso como pareces —dijo con cierto aire de desprecio—. ¡Ve a tu sitio y espérame! —le ordenó.

El chico se fue a una esquina del despacho, en la que había una cama grande para perro. Allí se acurrucó a esperar.

Draco entró a los pocos minutos.

—Lo tengo —anunció ella—. Si este inútil no se ha equivocado —el rubio miró al chico que a cuatro patas se acercó hacia él.

—Habla —le dijo al chico en tono neutro. No podía evitar que la escena le recordase a su niñez rodeado de elfos domésticos.

—Entré en el vestuario, como Ama me ordenó. Busqué entre las cosas del chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Te aseguraste de que fuera el número correcto? —preguntó ella acercándose también al rubio.

—Sí, Ama. Era el que aparecía bajo el nombre que me dio.

Draco la miró expectante. Ella, como si aquel papel verde fuera un trofeo se lo mostró, pero alejó su mano. Cuando el rubio se acercó para cogerlo, le agarró la barbilla con la mano libre y lo besó con fuerza.

Él no se resistió, ya estaba acostumbrado. La abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—No seas traviesa —le susurró sonriendo mientras atrapaba el papel.

Ella se mordió coqueta el labio inferior y se apartó con un gesto travieso en el rostro.

—Es una lástima —dijo mientras se desenrollaba de la cintura una correa de perro.

—Te he dejado un regalo en tu taquilla —le dijo ya apunto de salir por la puerta—. Es muy personal, espero que le des un buen uso.

—¿Lo que te pedí?

—Sí. Lo que querías.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. No podría tenerle a él, pero sí una copia perfecta de su órgano más deseado. Aquella misma noche lo estrenaría en una bañera de espuma, con su chica y su lubricante favorito.

Apenas eran las nueve y media de la noche, y sabía que en España se acostaban más tarde que en Inglaterra, así que cuando se aseguró de que Violeta estaba bien, se encerró en el despacho.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que estaba en el papel.

—¿Sí? —fue la simple pregunta que escuchó al otro lado. Respiró profundamente.

—Hola, Iker. Soy Draco.

—¿Quién? —al asombro inicial, siguió el enfado—. ¿Tú? Pero… ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi teléfono? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?

—No, él está bien. Yo… necesito tu consejo.

—¿Mi qué? —Iker tenía la cara roja de rabia.

—Tu consejo.

—Vete a la… —iba a apretar el botón de apagado cuando le escuchó gritar al otro lado.

—¡Abusaron de mí, ¿sabes?) Durante meses —a Iker se le cayó el móvil de la impresión. Lo recogió del suelo y se sentó en el sofá de su salón—. No me cuelgues, por favor. No quiero perderlo —escuchó al ponerse de nuevo.

—A ver —dijo con voz calmada—. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero… Cuéntame.

—No sé si sabrás que Harry y yo…

—Sé que está aprendiendo a confiar en ti, sí. Y sé que os acostáis.

—Bueno, por ahora no hay nada más. No es porque él no quiera, ya me lo ha insinuado un par de veces pero...

—Tío, deja que lo ates a una rueda de molino.

—No tengo eso en mi mazmorra —informó extrañado.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Lo imaginé, él no me cuenta detalles y yo no pregunto. Sigue.

—Siempre creí que podría… pero ahora creo que voy a tener que apartarlo de mí.

—¿Qué? Como le rompas el corazón otra vez, te juro que te ato a lo que sea que ates tú a la gente y te muelo a maldiciones hasta que me supliques que te mate. Y dos horas después, te dejaré morir como la rata que eres.

—Cuando pasó lo de la torre —ignoró las amenazas—, cuando murió Dumbledore, yo estuve allí.

—Lo sé. Tú tenías que matarlo pero te acojonaste.

—No. No fue por miedo a matar. Fue porque en ese instante, imaginé el rostro de Harry mirándome con odio... y no pude.

—¿Qué?

—No pude. No sabía que lo amaba, sí que lo deseaba, pero no que lo amaba. Cuando me llevaron ante el Lord estaba confuso y no supe explicar qué fue lo que detuvo mi mano, así que pagué mi error en su cama todas las noches hasta que terminó la guerra. Cada vez que me tomaba veía el rostro de Harry, y le culpé. Llegué a odiarlo hasta el límite de mis fuerzas. Cuando le hicieron preso, pensé en vengarme, pero al ver sus ojos… Aun así, le seguí odiando cada noche mientras esa bestia me embestía. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Lo siento, tío… ¿pero no entiendo qué quieres de mí?

—Harry quiere que yo me entregue a él y no puedo. Me siento sucio, usado, indigno…

—Harry quiere tu alma, no tu culo.

—Mi alma también se siente sucia. Le odié, a él. A la única persona que ha puesto su vida en peligro por mí sin pedir nada a cambio. Harry se entrega a mis deseos todas las tardes, sin plantearse…

—No te equivoques. Sí que se lo planteó. Al principio te temía.

—No me extraña, hoy me he enterado de que mi padre lo torturó cuando era un crío.

—Draco, deja de llorar, ¿quieres? Creo que tu problema es que buscas demasiadas excusas para no enfrentarte a la realidad. Tienes miedo, y el miedo da malos consejos, por eso nadie confía en ti, porque no te enfrentas, retrocedes y echas las culpas a cualquiera.

—Pero…

—Mira, Belladonna, si realmente le amas, olvídate de todo y disfruta cada momento que lo tengas cercas porque tal vez mañana no despiertes, o peor, él se haya ido. Carpe diem, colega. Olvida el pasado y deja de intentar tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de colgar y quedarse pensativo.

Iker miró contrariado el teléfono que tenía en la mano, últimamente le fallaba mucho la batería pero esta vez no había sido así. El rubio le había cortado la llamada bruscamente. Suspiró pensativo. A los pocos segundos comenzó a buscar un número en la agenda del aparato.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preguntó su novia abrazándose a él.

—Pues exactamente no lo sé, pero creo que tengo que hablar con Harry.

Draco subía lentamente las escaleras, estaba cansado, saturado y confuso. Necesitaba dormir y poner su mente en orden.

De niño, su familia le había enseñado a dar placer. Ya de adulto, Violeta le mostró más, y cómo utilizar ese conocimiento en su favor para obtener poder. Pero nunca se había planteado que al estar con otra persona, alguna vez tendría que dejar de controlar la situación y olvidarse de sí mismo en los brazos de otro.

Tenía claro que sólo Harry podría llegar a poseerlo, pero… tendría que cederle el control a él. ¿Y si no era capaz? ¿Y si Harry no sabía cómo? ¿Y si volvían los viejos fantasmas?

—¡Señor! —la voz de Megan le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Es Violeta… está mal.

—¡Llama a una ambulancia! —ordenó subiendo los escalones que le restaban de dos en dos.

El móvil de Harry vibró por segunda vez aquella noche en su mesita. Miró el despertador y se sorprendió al ver que eran las tres de la mañana.

—¿Diga? —preguntó medio dormido restregándose los ojos.

—Harry, soy Draco.

—Ahora no me apetece, tengo que dormir —dijo algo enfadado.

—Hemos ingresado a Violeta, está grave —el moreno se incorporó de un salto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿En qué hospital? ¿Quieres algo?

—Quiero que vengas… —escuchó un suspiro profundo al otro lado del teléfono—. Te necesito, Harry.

-Gracias por leer. Continuará-


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20: "Los días en el hospital pasaban lentos."**

O al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Draco. Llevaba tres días sentado en el mismo sillón del carísimo hospital privado en el que se trataba la enfermedad de Violeta y su vida se reducía a vigilar sus negocios, estudiar para sus exámenes que empezarían en pocos días, velar a su esposo que parecía mejorar lentamente y espiar a Harry, que por las tardes solía llevarse papeles del trabajo para estar con él todo el tiempo posible.

Los mismos tres largos días que llevaba sin sexo y que ya no soportaba más. Pero delante de Violeta ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar al otro, como mucho, un beso cuando él dormía, que sin quererlo se volvía demasiado caliente, lo que les dejaba mucho peor.

Harry solía ocupar la mesa de la habitación ya que Draco se sentaba a estudiar en la cama que tenía a su disposición en el cuarto de su esposo.

Aquella tarde el auror estaba más absorto de lo normal en su trabajo. Parecía que un informe en particular le estaba dando problemas porque releía los papeles una y otra vez y se ajustaba las gafas en la nariz con gesto de desesperación.

Draco lo observaba sonriendo, no porque le divirtiera la situación, sino porque el estar a su lado le hacía feliz. No necesitaba nada más que poder alzar la mirada de sus aburridos libros de leyes para que su pecho se llenara de felicidad.

Harry levantó la vista para intentar aclarar un poco su mente y se percató de que el rubio le observaba. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y quiso disimular volviendo a su trabajo.

—¿Te sonrojas porque te miro? —preguntó divertido.

—No.

—¡Oh! ¡Venga! No lo niegues —dijo dejando sus libros a un lado y saltando de la cama.

—¡Le vas a despertar! —susurró regañándolo. Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—No, la morfina lo tiene muy sedado —dijo cogiendo una silla vacía y se sentándose a su lado—. ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando te miro? Te he visto desnudo y haciendo cosas que…

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Cállate! —su sonrojo había ido en aumento.

—No deberías sentir vergüenza. Eres el hombre más sexy que conozco —dijo acariciando su rostro y obligándole a mirarlo—, y atraes muchas miradas.

—No soy tú. A mí me miran porque suelo ser presa fácil.

—Tú no eres fácil, créeme. No te has acostado con tantos como presumes, tiendes a ser fiel a tus parejas aunque sean de pago como yo —Harry apartó bruscamente la cara.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando acabe nuestro contrato? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Pensé que eso ya estaba claro. Eres tú el que decide. Si quieres pagar de nuevo seguiremos así hasta que te canses de mí. Si quieres dejarme, sufriré hasta que consiga vivir con ello. Pero la verdad, espero que se te olviden mis tarifas y sigas viniendo todas las tardes a verme sólo porque tu vida sin mí no tenga sentido.

—Ya —respondió pensativo—. ¿Y cuándo muera Violeta?

—Guardaré el luto, te raptaré una noche que estés despistado y nos iremos a una isla desierta en el Caribe a vivir y follar como dos locos —Harry sonrió triste.

—Yo he dejado a un lado mis principios por ti. Me he dejado hacer cosas que… bueno, algunas han estado muy bien, pero otras… Creo que he aprendido a confiar en ti y creo que te lo he demostrado. Ahora te toca a ti. No voy a dejarte todavía, mi vida sin estos pequeños ratos juntos es dura, eres tú el que tiene que decidir si prefieres con Visa o no.

—¿Crees que si no me pagases... no estaría contigo?

—No lo sé —Draco volvió a coger su cara con suavidad y a obligarlo a mirarle de nuevo—. No dudo que un par de polvos…

—Pero cómo puedes dudar. Si supiera cómo hacer para que me creyeses… —suspiró con tristeza—. No hay noche que no sueñe contigo. Eres perfecto y, aunque no me creas, te quiero —¡ya está! ya se lo había dicho.

—Te creo… No en lo de la perfección, pero sí en lo demás. Creo que es cierto que me quieres, pero no te veo preparado para algo más. Tengo tiempo y, si hace falta, dinero. Puedo esperar a que lo estés.

El rubio se quedó en silencio pensativo. Se levantó de su silla y cogiendo al moreno de los hombros lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Dímelo —rogó agitándole con suavidad. Harry sonrió—. Dímelo, por favor. Necesito oírtelo decir.

—¿El qué? ¿Quieres que te diga que te quiero? —asintió con la cabeza. El moreno volvió a sonreír—. Te quiero, Draco Malfoy.

Le soltó con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que esos labios le dijeran aquellas dos palabras que ahora no sabía qué hacer. Harry le sonreía mientras observaba su extraña reacción. Entonces acercó la mano a su rostro y retirando el mechó rubio que cubría su oreja le susurró...

—Te quiero.

Draco notó como todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras aquella sonrisa boba se agrandaba aún más. Percibió que los brazos del moreno le rodeaban y que le miraba esperando algo, pero... ¿el qué? Harry se mordió nervioso el labio inferior. Entonces su propia voz le recordó a sí mismo diciéndole:

"Regla número cuatro: no podrás abrazarme ni besarme sin mi permiso."

—Niño desobediente —dijo con picardía antes de agarrar con fuerza la cabeza del moreno y besarlo.

La fuerza dio paso a la pasión. Ambos habían olvidado dónde estaban. Harry se dejó atrapar contra la pared más cercana y, en cuestión de segundos, una mano fría había desabrochado su pantalón y le acariciaba la entrepierna con dureza.

—Amo —gimió bajito al oído del rubio que besaba con ansiedad su cuello—. Te he desobedecido.

—Lo sé —le respondió—. Por eso te voy a torturar hasta que me supliques —obtuvo un gemido por toda respuesta antes de volver a poseer su boca.

—¡Buscaros un hotel! —ambos frenaron en seco mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry sacó la mano de Draco de su entrepierna y comenzó a abrocharse el pantalón.

—Violeta. Perdona, nosotros… —Draco se había girado y avanzaba algo avergonzado hacia su esposo.

—Teníais un calentón del quince —dijo con voz débil—. No hace falta que os justifiquéis. Siento que el efecto de la morfina terminase justo en este momento—dio unas palmadas en la cama para indicarle que se sentara a su lado—. Si estuviera algo mejor me habría quedado en silencio. Uno de mis sueños más húmedos de los últimos tiempos, cuando esto —señaló a su miembro— aún tenía vida, era el ver cómo le poseías sobre el sofá rosa de mi despacho. Y cuando él hubiese alcanzado el clímax y tú estuvieses a punto, poseerte yo a ti. Nunca me dejaste.

—Cuando era niño, mi familia me "cedió" a un hombre muy poderoso, a cambio de su protección. No he dejado que nadie me tomase desde entonces. Perdona si te molestó, pero no estaba preparado.

—Supuse que era algo de eso —Draco le acercó agua para que humedeciese la garganta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le susurró cariñosamente.

—Cansado —respondió—. Harry, sal de las sombras. Hay que ver qué vergonzoso eres cuando llevas la ropa puesta.

Los tres rieron. El moreno, algo abochornado todavía, salió de su escondite para sentarse en la cama de Draco.

Después de un rato de charla animada, Violeta volvió a quedarse dormido. Draco miró el reloj y calculó cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de que James y su esposa volvieran para hacer el relevo.

—Nos queda media hora larga —dijo acomodándose en su cama junto a Harry que, tumbado, miraba el techo pensativo—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En lo que ha dicho Violeta.

—Violeta dice muchas cosas. ¿En cuál exactamente?

—En la de su sueño erótico.

—¡Ah! —le abrazó con cariño. Por unos segundos había aguantado la respiración temiendo que Harry sacase el tema del Lord, ignorando que el moreno sabía de aquello más de lo que hubiese querido saber—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas el tuyo?

—No. ¿Estás loco? Ya salgo bastante caliente de aquí.

—Idearé algo para que eso no pase. Cuéntamelos, tengo curiosidad por conocer los sueños más sucios del casto Potter.

—Vale —cedió dubitativo—, pero tú tendrás que contarme uno tuyo.

—Venga, cuenta. No te hagas de rogar —le animó divertido.

—El más antiguo que recuerdo y se repite es... —suspiró y continuó—: Es de noche en el colegio…

—Vaya, un sueño adolescente.

—...y voy caminando por los pasillos con los brazos llenos de magdalenas que los elfos de la cocina me han dado. Entonces alguien me coge por detrás y, antes de que pueda soltarlas y defenderme, me cubre los ojos con una tela oscura.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Normalmente eras tú —Draco arrugó la frente—. Mientras me guías a ciegas…

—¿Cómo que normalmente? —interrumpió.

—A veces eras odioso, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —el rubio asintió y le besó.

—Continúa.

—Me llevas por los pasillos mientras me susurras lo que me necesitas, lo que me deseas, las cosas que pensabas hacerme esa misma noche… —Harry se giró para mirar al rubio a los ojos—. Al final, llegamos a una habitación, sé que es el baño de prefectos por la humedad y el olor a frambuesa que desprende todo el lugar. Me quito la venda al notar que te has alejado y veo cómo vas deshaciéndote del uniforme despacio, distraídamente, mirándome de reojo. Yo hago lo mismo y… bueno… era una bañera enorme.

—Sí, lo era —dijo besándolo con profundidad mientras paseaba su mano por la entrepierna del moreno y luego la colaba bajo su camisa para pellizcarle un pezón—. Me pregunto si sobrevivió... —le interrumpió el suave gemido del moreno— al incendio.

—Por favor… —suplicó. El rubio sonrió soltando a su presa.

—Si por aquel entonces lo hubiese sabido, habrías pasado muchas noches en remojo.

—Mentiroso.

—Potter —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Te aseguro que habrías pasado por mi cama si no hubiese creído que me odiabas. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estabas de muerte! Tenías que haberte visto, con el uniforme puesto de forma desordenada, andando por los pasillos como si nada de lo que te rodease fuese importante, absorto en tus pensamientos. Si hubieses mirado a tu alrededor, habrías visto como muchos estudiantes babeaban por ti, hasta el cretino de Cedric. ¿Sabes que te dio la clave del baño de prefectos para espiarte? Le pillé masturbándose mientras te observaba por uno de los agujeros que había. Le puse un ojo morado. Pensaba que le había golpeado por diversión, pero ahora veo claro que estaba celoso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Una vez me preguntaste cuándo supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Lo supe cuando te negaste a acostarte conmigo en las duchas del gimnasio, aunque debo llevar siglos rondándote.

Harry rió feliz. Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando Violeta se removió en sueños. Ambos le miraron conteniendo la respiración hasta que vieron que se tranquilizaba.

—Ahora te toca a ti contarme tu fantasía.

—No te va a gustar.

—Prueba.

—Sueño que estamos en el gran salón de la mansión de mis padres. Hay unas tres o cuatro personas cenando conmigo. Todos vamos con máscaras y trajes de gala. En un momento dado de la cena, te traen ante mí. Llevas atadas las muñecas y los tobillos con grilletes, de ésos que usan para mover a los presos peligrosos, y también un collar de cuero en el cuello con el que te van llevando de un lado a otro. Mientras atan otra cuerda en tus muñecas, yo me siento en el centro de la larga mesa y los demás invitados apartan con rapidez y descuido los platos y cubiertos —se dio un respiro para observar algún tipo de rechazo en las pupilas de su amante. Sólo encontraba sorpresa—. Me dan las dos cuerdas —continuó—, la de tu cuello y la de tus manos, y tiro obligándote a doblarte sobre la mesa. Entonces, los invitados empiezan a acariciar tu cuerpo, a lamerlo, incluso a poseerlo, mientras que tú me miras esperando que yo te dé permiso para dejarte ir o eche al que te embiste y te tome yo mismo —Harry apartó la mirada sin decir nada—. Normalmente no llego a tomarte, me limito a besar tu boca y dejar que te corras, pero hay días que echo a todo el mundo y te disfruto en soledad.

—¿Tu sueño erótico es compartirme? ¿Regalarme? —preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Sólo se puede compartir lo que es de uno.

—No lo entiendo —dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me pone pensar que tengo tanto poder sobre ti. Que me amas tanto como para eso, aunque no significa que te lo vaya a pedir nunca. No sé si me gustaría verte de nuevo en brazos de otros.

—¿Te excitabas cuando me veías con otros?

—Me excita verte a cien, Harry.

El moreno se incorporó y se comenzó a colocar la ropa despacio. Tenía que recoger e irse ya a descansar a su casa.

—Sabía que no te gustaría.

Harry no dijo nada. Cuando había terminado de recoger sus cosas se abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación. James entró seguido de su esposa con una enorme sonrisa.

—Llegó el relevo —anunció—. ¡Hola, Harry! Hacía tiempo que no te veía. Sabía que venías todos los días pero nunca llego para verte.

—Hola, James —saludó dándole la mano—. Siempre voy con prisas. Ya me conoces.

—Cariño —cogió de la cintura a su mujer para presentárselo—, éste es Harry, el amigo de Ian del que te he hablado alguna vez.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le ofreció la mano—. ¿Tú eres el que trabaja para la policía secreta?

—Sí, señora. Encantado de conocerla.

—Hemos dejado a los niños cenando con su abuela —informó a Draco—, así que hoy podrás cenar más tranquilo. Hemos quedado en recogerlos a las nueve y media.

—Perfecto, iré a algún restaurante cercano. Estoy un poco cansado de la comida del hospital. Ian está tranquilo, se ha despertado hace un rato, pero le han vuelto a sedar. Han calculado que se volverá a despertar sobre las diez —cuando James asintió con la cabeza, se giró hacia el moreno y lo vio terminando de recoger sus cosas—. ¿Tienes planes, Harry? Así no ceno solo.

—Lo siento. He quedado, pero te acompaño hasta la puerta. Buenas noches —dijo despidiéndose mientras salía.

Draco le siguió en silencio. Al llegar cerca de un cruce de pasillos, Harry se volvió serio hacia él.

—Si algún día me lo pides… Si realmente quieres hacerlo, yo lo haré por ti.

—Pero…

—Me dejaré tomar cómo, cuándo, dónde y por quién tú quieras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si es lo que tú quieres, sí.

Draco miró a ambos lados del pasillo que a esas horas estaba poco concurrido y, asegurándose que nadie los viese, empujó al moreno contra la pared.

—¿Vas a aparecerte en tu apartamento? —no esperó la respuesta—. ¡Llévame contigo! —ordenó abrazándose a él.

Harry obedeció apareciéndose en el hall de su casa. Draco entró en el salón y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—No creo que nunca llegue a compartirte —le dijo mientras éste colocaba los papeles que llevaba sobre la mesa—, pero gracias por mostrarme que realmente confías en mí —el moreno el miró extrañado—. Y ahora, quítate la ropa despacio, acariciándote y moviéndote como tú sabes. Tengo hambre de sexo y tú estabas castigado, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Amo —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21: "Su primer examen de universidad**.**"**

Por más que quisiera aparentar estar tranquilo, en tres horas estaría entrando en el aula en el que él y unos pocos alumnos más realizarían el primero de muchos exámenes de leyes en Oxford.

Perfectamente vestido, leía el Profeta sentado en un taburete de la cocina de Harry intentando no pensar en ello, aunque una y otra vez la idea de que un examen muggle le estaba poniendo nervioso aguijoneaba su mente.

Después tenía pensado regresar a casa. Se sentía culpable por no haber dormido en su cama, al lado de la de Violeta. Nunca le había fallado por las noches, pero desde que volvió del hospital tras su último ingreso, Draco no descansaba bien, estaba inquieto y nervioso, y su marido había pensado que una noche con Harry podría ser la solución. Sobre todo porque empezaban los exámenes y tenía que dormir "i_…y el sexo te tranquilizará…/i_", había sentenciado.

De repente, todo a su alrededor se puso en movimiento. La cafetera en el fuego, la taza se colocaba en su platillo, los huevos salían de la nevera y se rompían en una sartén caliente… Estaba claro que Harry se había despertado hambriento.

El moreno apareció cubierto sólo con una vieja camiseta blanca rota en un hombro. Sin decir ni buenos días, se acercó a Draco para darle un beso suave en los labios y luego se giró para terminar de cocinar su desayuno.

El rubio sorbió el té que le quedaba, disfrutando de la magia que le rodeaba. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su mundo y su varita, y sintió que una punzada de dolor le atravesaba la boca del estómago. "_iSólo tengo que aguantar unos meses más, a penas un año y medio_,_ y podré volver a hacer cosas como _éstas/i", pensó para tranquilizarse.

Suspiró y se fijó en el trasero del moreno.

—¿Vas semi-desnudo para provocarme? —preguntó sugerente.

—No. Tú me prohibiste la ropa interior —respondió el otro medio dormido echando los huevos revueltos en un plato.

Draco le observó moviéndose por la cocina. Si normalmente era terriblemente sexy, cuando manejaba su magia, aunque fuera sin varita, todo alrededor de él se envolvía en una luz especial. Ya lo había observado en el colegio en algunas ocasiones, pero ahora que podía verlo sin miedo le parecía lo más hermoso que nunca pudiese presenciar. El problema era que cuando la magia de Harry estaba cerca de él, sin quererlo, le hacía elevarse y sentirse tan bien que su cuerpo reaccionaba, la mayoría de las veces, con demasiada alegría. Se levantó silencioso y fue a la habitación para coger el bote azul de la mesita del moreno. Sabía que no le daría tiempo de quitarse toda la ropa y luego volvérsela a poner, así que sólo se bajó un poco los pantalones.

Harry se iba a girar para llevar el café y los huevos a la mesa cuando notó en su trasero los dedos de Draco. Suspiró algo molesto pero se dejó hacer, depositando con cuidado el desayuno sobre la encimera. En menos de un minuto, el rubio ya se empujaba dentro de él y le quitaba la camiseta.

—Tienes que dejar de comportarte como un perro en celo —protestó.

—No puedes pasearte así, insinuándote, delante de mí, y esperar que no reaccione —respondió.

Una de las grandes ventajas de Harry era su elasticidad. Los entrenamientos en el gimnasio habían facilitado más de una de esas posturas imposibles de los libros. Así que, poniéndose de puntillas, y fingiendo aún un enfado que no sentía, levantó la rodilla derecha hasta apoyarla ligeramente sobre la encimera, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para poder apoyar con firmeza las manos y dejó que los dedos de Draco comenzaran a torturar sus pezones mientras le besaba la espalda.

—No me insinuaba.

—Sí que lo hacías. Me provocas y lo sabes —Harry sonrió para sus adentros echando el cuello hacia atrás.

Draco le cogió por la mandíbula y le giró la cabeza hacia sí para besarlo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—¡Joder! Ayúdame un poco que parece que te estoy forzando.

—¿Más? —Harry fingió un suspiró y le devolvió el beso.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Draco pensó en masturbarlo lentamente sólo para hacerle rabiar, pero se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación ya que él era el que tenía prisa. Se movió lo justo para que la punta de su pene dejase de rozar la próstata del moreno y empezó a dar de pleno en ella, y mientras que con una mano se afianzaba en su cadera para no perder el equilibro, con la otra comenzó a acariciar su excitado miembro, provocando al fin un largo gemido de placer en su amante que no tardó en correrse abundantemente.

Draco observó cómo contraía el rostro, tensaba sus músculos del abdomen y su trasero cuando eyaculaba. Aquello le pareció la escena porno más erótica del planeta y no pudiendo resistirlo más, se dejó llevar por su propia necesidad.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla atada en la cadera y secándose el pelo con otra. Aunque no llevaba gafas, sabía que Draco seguía ahí, esperándolo sentado en la cama.

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu examen.

—No quiero perderte, Harry.

—¿Por qué ibas a…? ¡Ah! Por lo de antes… No te preocupes, no me importa que me tomes donde quieras. Me excita mucho.

—Pues no parecía que lo disfrutaras.

—Casi me tiras el café caliente encima, por eso me enfadé y quise hacerte rabiar un poco —se puso la gafas, se sentó a su lado y le miró a los ojos—. A noche acabó el mes —dijo serio.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ahora podré tocarte? —dijo travieso.

—¿Te refieres a meterme mano sin avisar?

—Me refiero a que tú tampoco lleves ropa interior —Draco tragó saliva. Desde que había pasado iaquello/i con el Lord, no había dejado que nadie se acercase a él sin su permiso, ni tan siquiera en las frías noches de Azkaban. El moreno le observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si supiera todo lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que no usaba legeremancia porque lo habría notado—. Puedo darte más tiempo si lo necesitas —susurró rompiendo el silencio—. Sé por lo que tuviste que pasar, era un secreto a voces que recorrió ambos bandos durante la guerra.

—Sólo… Deja que me acostumbre. Todo mi mundo gira demasiado deprisa… Espera ¿Lo sabías? —Harry afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Todos lo sabían? —el moreno volvió a afirmar más lentamente.

—¿Por qué te crees que no dije nada el otro día, cuando en el hospital le contaste a Violeta que tu familia te había entregado a cambio de protección? —Draco le miró serio durante unos segundos.

—Y… ¿te importa?

—Si me importara —se acercó con media sonrisa traviesa en los labios—, no intentaría seducirte durante el desayuno —susurró sugerente antes de besarlo.

Draco respondió al beso cogiendo al moreno por los hombros y empujándolo hacia tras para ponerse encima.

—Llegarás tarde si no te vas ahora mismo —dijo apartándole con suavidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —dijo mientras saltaba de la cama—. Deséame suerte.

—Suerte —dijo aceptando el beso que le daba—. Aunque sé que no la necesitas.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo pensativo.

—Harry.

—¿Sí?

—Tú nunca usarías la magia conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Depende de para qué. Para aparecernos…

—No, no… no me refería a ese tipo de magia, sino… no sé… por ejemplo, para leerme la mente.

—No me hace falta. Desde que me atas y me dominas eres para mí como un libro abierto. Es importante para un siervo saber lo que desea su Señor.

—Ya, sí… claro. Pero no me refiero a sexo.

—Yo tampoco.

Draco sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación mirando su reloj de pulsera. Llegaría a tiempo a su examen.

Harry esperó cerca de una hora a que a Violeta se le pasase el efecto de los tranquilizantes. Había pedido la tarde libre en cuanto le dijeron que iba a estar algún tiempo fuera de casa cazando mortífagos rebeldes en Polonia. Tenía una conversación pendiente y sentía que ya no la podía postergar más.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó confuso al ver al moreno—. ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Son las dos de la tarde, supongo que ya no faltará mucho para que llegue —hizo una pausa—. Violeta, creo que tenemos que hablar. Me voy de viaje algunos días y…

—Sí —dijo perezoso—. Tienes razón, te debo muchas explicaciones. Megan, por favor, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

—Pero, señor, los dolores…

—Tranquila, no será mucho rato —la chica hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué le elegiste como esposo.

—Porque tú me dijiste que no. Sabía que él aceptaría, se veía a kilómetros que tenía problemas.

—Muchos otros hubiesen aceptado.

—Pero ninguno te habría dolido tanto. Es más, estoy seguro de que yo no hubiese vuelto a saber de vosotros.

—Yo no quise hacerte daño. Draco y yo empezábamos algo y quería darle una oportunidad.

—Que te amo no es un secreto, Harry. Aunque tú no quisieras dañarme, me rechazaste. Fui un estúpido, no actué correctamente. Y aunque ha sido un buen matrimonio, mejor de lo que esperaba, me arrepiento de mis actos.

—¿Por eso has hecho todo lo posible porque estuviéramos juntos? —preguntó sentándose en su cama.

—Os lo debía. Después de todo, yo os separé.

—No pienses eso. No lo sabes. Probablemente lo hubiéramos fastidiado nosotros solitos. Es difícil confiar en él, no siempre sé lo que pasa por su cabeza y la experiencia me hizo aprender que no todo es bueno.

—Ten paciencia, algo me dice que su infancia y su adolescencia no fueron fáciles, de hecho, creo que ya está empezando a derribar muros.

—Ya… pues debe ir ladrillo a ladrillo —suspiro—. Gracias por tu sinceridad, Violeta —dijo cogiendo su mano.

—Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de morir en paz —la mirada del moreno se oscureció ante esas palabras—. ¿Dónde vas de viaje?

—A Polonia. Creo que serán un par de semanas.

—¿Drogas?

—Armas.

Definitivamente hoy era un buen día, pensó mientras metía la llave de la puerta de casa en su cerradura y la giraba.

El dormir con Harry… ¡Mejor! El despertarse junto a él, junto a su piel caliente, había sido, con mucho, lo mejor que le había pasado en años.

—Ya estoy en casa —avisó. El mayordomo corrió a recoger su abrigo.

El examen le había salido perfecto, como en los viejos tiempos. Así que había comido algo rápido en la cafetería de la facultad con unos compañeros, para aprovechar e intercambiar apuntes, y luego había vuelto corriendo a casa para contárselo a Violeta.

—El señor Ian tiene visita —le informó. Draco le miró interrogativamente— El señor Potter, señor. Megan está en la cocina.

"¿Harry aquí a estas horas? A penas son las tres y media."

Subió excitado y feliz las escaleras, así podría contárselo todo también a él. Incluso podía enviar a Megan a la pastelería que había a dos manzanas a por algunos dulces para celebrarlo.

Harry estaba sentado frente a Violeta, en su cama. Acariciaba con cariño la mano que tenía entre las suyas. Se sobresaltó cuando Draco abrió repentinamente la puerta, pero a penas se movió.

—Hola —saludó el rubio—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? —su mirada se centró en la mano que su esposo tenía apoyada en una de las piernas de Harry. Hacía mucho que no sentía a su dragón interno removerse, pero esa mano lo despertó de nuevo—. Espero no haber interrumpido nada —siseó.

—No. Harry y yo teníamos que hablar —susurró Violeta.

—¡Ah! Ya veo. Y lo teníais que hacer sin mi presencia —el moreno le miró sorprendido.

—No. Me han dado la tarde libre porque…

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a buscarme a mí? —preguntó sin dejarle terminar.

—Porque tenía cosas que hablar con Violeta primero y además…

—¿Quién se comporta ahora como un perro en celo? ¿Eh? —Harry besó la mano del sorprendidísimo Ian y se puso en pie enfadado. Él agarró una de sus manos y depositó algo pequeño en ella.

—Me gustaría volverte a ver, pero si el destino me lo impide… Te protegerá y te dará suerte.

—Adiós, Violeta. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta —miró el pequeño objeto. Era una cadena fina de plata con un dibujo celta que Ian llevaba siempre y que estos últimos días estaba sobre su mesilla de noche—. Lo llevaré siempre conmigo.

Salió de la habitación poniéndose el regalo, seguido de Draco que aún estaba furioso.

—¿No pensarás irte sin darme una explicación, ¿verdad? —exigió cogiéndole del brazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? No creo que tenga nada que explicarte.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al gimnasio. Necesito olvidar estos últimos diez minutos a tu lado.

Draco le empujó dentro de la que había sido la habitación de matrimonio hasta que Violeta empeoró y necesitó cuidados especiales.

—Ni hablar —comenzó a sacarle la camisa del pantalón—. Yo ya sé cómo olvidas tú los problemas —Harry intentó sujetarlo.

—No quiero hacerlo ahora —protestó esquivando los labios del rubio.

—¡Oh! Claro que quieres. No pensarás que voy a dejarte ir para que folles con cualquiera como tienes por costumbre —Harry le empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera sobre la cama.

—Voy a entrenar —le contradijo—. Luego, si te has calmado, hablaremos.

—Si tú mismo lo dices. Te acuestas con cualquiera que te dé cariño.

—Pero ahora estoy contigo, ¿no?

—Eso creía yo hasta que he visto cómo dejabas que Violeta te metiera mano.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo!

—Además… ¿Por qué no has vuelto a Almirante? —se levantó y avanzó despacio hacia él—. ¿Por qué sigues entrenando en ese gimnasio elitista? No será que ya me has buscado sustituto, ¿verdad?

Harry no había retrocedido, así que se quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, enfadado. No quería que Draco supiese todo lo que hacía durante el día, y si había decidido no volver era porque así tenía un poco de espacio sólo para él.

Notó como los labios del rubio se posaban sobre los suyos con deliberada lentitud. También como sus dedos largos y finos comenzaban a acariciar la tela del vaquero que cubría su entrepierna. Sabía que no debía ceder, no en ese momento, pero lo hizo. Respondió al beso.

Draco se apartó bruscamente sonriendo.

—¿Lo ves? Eres como una puta, te abres de piernas hasta cuando odias al que te acaricia.

—Curioso comentario viniendo de quien vive de ello —respondió serio. Draco le miró sorprendido, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que el moreno desapareció.

Entró en la habitación mucho rato después. Megan había tenido que ir a buscarlo un par de veces por deseo de Violeta.

—Te lo puse en bandeja de plata —dijo con voz rasposa mientras indicaba a la chica que se quedara.

—Se deja tocar por cualquiera.

—Tú sabes que eso no es así. Además, yo no soy cualquiera. Era amante suyo antes de que supieras que te atraía. Le pedí matrimonio antes que a ti, y aún le sigo amando —Megan se removió inquieta en su asiento—. Y también soy tu esposo y él tu sumiso, así que haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera sólo por no disgustarte a ti, aunque ése no era el caso.

—¿No?

—No. Venía a despedirse. Por lo visto le envían a Polonia a una misión un par de semanas y, por si no volvía a verme con vida, vino a decirme adiós.

—¿Qué?

—Él y yo teníamos cuentas pendientes que arreglar, y pidió la tarde libre para poder estar conmigo y que ambos quedáramos en paz. Por una vez, tú no pintabas nada —rugió enfadado. Megan le intentó tranquilizar—. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, maldito egoísta.

—Yo… lo siento. Soy demasiado posesivo y… —Draco quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de su grave error. Se había dejado llevar por los celos sin motivos.

—Megan me ha dicho que no le vio irse. ¿Sigue en casa? —preguntó sin querer escuchar sus excusas.

—No, no… se fue enfadado.

—Bien. Espero que no vuelva jamás contigo. Me equivoqué, no te lo mereces —siempre había temido escuchar esas palabras, así que ver como la única persona que jamás le había juzgado le maldecía de esa manera, hizo que algo se rasgara en su interior.

—Violeta —susurró con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—Megan, por favor, estoy cansado y el dolor comienza a ser insoportable. ¿Te importa ponerme de nuevo la morfina? Necesito descansar —dijo ignorándole.

La chica miró a Draco que asintió con la cabeza. Ambos esperaron a que sucumbiese al sueño antes de salir de la habitación.

—Megan, ¿te importaría trabajar también esta noche? Tengo asuntos que resolver.

—No, señor. Váyase tranquilo.

—Gracias.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22: "Harry le había mentido**.**"**

No había ido al gimnasio y tampoco estaba en su apartamento. Llevaba dos horas de un lado para otro buscándolo cuando decidió aparcar su coche en la acera de enfrente de la casa del moreno.

Al poco rato, vio encenderse la luz de la sala y supo que Harry había vuelto. Tuvo suerte, porque se cruzó en el portal con un vecino que sacaba la basura, y pudo entrar sin tener que usar el portero automático.

Antes de llamar, se quedó pensativo delante de la puerta. Sabía que de sus primeras palabras dependería todo, y no estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo de nuevo. Con el discurso ya preparado y, aunque la casa tenía timbre, decidió tocar con los nudillos, así Harry sabría que era él. Era una señal por si estaba con gente del mundo mágico o que no fuera de confianza. Respiró profundamente y esperó.

Harry tardó en abrir, y cuando lo hizo no le invitó a entrar. De hecho, no le dejó ni hablar.

—Hemos terminado, y nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer me hará cambiar de opinión —dijo serio. El estómago de Draco se volvió pesado y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—Está… bien. Por favor, déjame al menos que me disculpe —su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora. Estaba claro que no le iba a dejar escapar, pero la situación se presentaba más delicada de lo que, en un principio, había esperado.

—La prensa muggle se va a mosquear, tu coche está en mi puerta demasiado a menudo.

—Ésa es una excusa patética para no hablar conmigo, ¿no crees? —ambos sabían que la magia del moreno les ocultaba de miradas indiscretas en su barrio.

Harry abrió un poco más la puerta y le dejó pasar hasta el pequeño hall.

—Tú dirás.

—Ya no trabajo en eso. Lo dejé porque pensé que tú… —meneó la cabeza como si se negase a decir algo—. Da lo mismo. Eras mi único cliente, y ahora que te has ido, se acabó. Violeta me deja en una buena posición económica que me va a permitir seguir adelante sin necesidades.

—Me alegro por ti —el tono no era ni de enfado ni de burla. Parecía más bien de una sinceridad cansada.

—Lo sé —se quedó en silencio unos instantes durante los que decidió cambiar de tema—. Es raro que envíen a un novato de caza a Polonia. Me figuro que lo que pretenden es exhibir al héroe…

—No es tu problema.

—Lo es. Aunque tú no quieras. Te he traído estos papeles —le ofreció una vieja carpeta que traía bajo el brazo—. Son los contactos que tenía mi padre allí, supuse que te serían de utilidad.

Harry la cogió y la abrió mirando los documentos con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo…?

—Me colé en la mansión hace un par de noches. Quería prepararlo todo para enterrar a mis padres, y de paso recogí un par de cosas que pensé me podrían ser de utilidad.

—Nadie puede entrar en tu mansión.

—Soy un Malfoy. No me hace falta magia para moverme por allí.

—Te pusiste en riesgo. Si te llegan a pillar…

—Ojalá lo hubieran hecho. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado mi conducta de esta tarde y tú llorarías por mí, y no yo por ti. Siento mi ataque de celos, tenía tanto miedo a perderte por alguien mejor que al final te eché.

—Tengo que madrugar, pero creo que te pagaré lo que te prometí antes de irme.

—¿Pagarme? —por un momento no supo de que hablaba—. ¡Ah! Te refieres a lo de mis padres. No hace falta que lo hagas ahora. Si tienes que descansar…

—No me importa. No tengo sueño y prefiero no estar dando vueltas como un tonto en la cama.

—Vale. Llevo esto desde que salí de la mansión... —le enseñó dos pequeñas cajitas de porcelana que llevaba en el bolsillo del abrigo—. Eran las favoritas de la colección de mi madre, me extraña que sobrevivieran a la rapiña —Harry le miró sin comprender—. Necesitaremos algo que puedas trasformar en ataúd.

—Sí, claro. Trae, yo las llevaré. Será más seguro.

—¿Voy a ir contigo?

—Sí, te necesito allí. Luego te explico… —le miró pensativo—. Draco… ¿No vas a llorar, suplicar…? ¿No vas a decirme lo mucho que me amas? ¿No vas a pedirme que vuelva? —preguntó extrañado.

—Si humillarme te devuelve a mi lado… Si hay algo que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

—No.

—Aun así... ¿quieres que lo haga? —Harry le imaginó suplicando de rodillas en el suelo.

—No. No quiero eso.

—Pero… —Harry había dudado, eso era señal de que había una grieta en su, aparentemente definitiva, resolución—, ¿hay algo que quieras? Cuando me pagabas todo iba bien entre nosotros. ¿Quieres eso? —insistió.

—Lo has dejado.

—Sabes que puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras. Volveré a ser Iron si es eso lo que deseas.

—No. No insistas.

—¿Entonces? Joder, Harry. Dímelo, pide lo que quieras.

—Ahora estoy confuso y enfadado contigo. ¿Lo hablamos cuando regrese?

—Prométeme que regresarás y que a la primera persona que visitarás será a mí.

—Draco —se quejó.

El rubio sujetó su rostro entre sus manos obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos._ i"Si dejo que se vaya enfadado conmigo a esa misión, con compañeros que me odian, no voy a tener la más mínima oportunidad a su vuelta"/i_, pensó.

—Prométemelo —siseó cerca de sus labios. Instintivamente, Harry se los humedeció con la lengua.

—Te lo prometo —susurró. Entonces el rubio le soltó. Sabía que era peligroso tensar más la cuerda.

Harry le observó colocarse el abrigo mientras esquivaba su mirada. Estaba claro que volvería a caer en esos brazos firmes y en esa mirada gris. Pero tenía que poner algunas reglas o Draco se volvería su carcelero.

—Abrázame fuerte, y pase lo que pase no me sueltes hasta que yo te lo diga —le dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta. Draco asintió y fue a abrazarlo de frente—. No, así no. Abrázame por detrás. No te sueltes o no podré traerte de vuelta.

Aparecerse en la fosa común de Azkaban fue duro. Por muy fuerte que se abrazara al cuerpo de Harry, sentía mucha desesperación rodeándolo. El miedo se introducía en sus huesos y escuchaba las voces y los lamentos de los allí fallecidos llamándolo, diciéndole que ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir vivo, que era el momento de descansar.

Cuando empezó a aflojar su agarre, notó como el Gryffindor lo sujetaba.

—Resiste. Ya queda poco. Abre los ojos, te será más fácil.

Los abrió. A su alrededor cientos de almas los vigilaban y les gritaban. No estaban en la fosa, estaban en el infierno. Vio amigos del colegio, conocidos de los mortífagos y de la Orden del Fénix… Observó que Harry ya había conjurado las cajitas en ataúdes, y cómo, en una lengua extraña, gritaba alguna clase de conjuro.

Entre las almas, dos empezaron a acercarse y con ellas lo que parecían ser sus restos. Cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca, Draco pudo distinguir los dos esqueletos por las ropas que llevaban.

Harry subió el tono de voz mientras seguía repitiendo el conjuro una y otra vez. Todo empezó a girar muy deprisa a su alrededor obligándole a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y apretar su abrazo.

De repente todo quedó en silencio. Notó sus pies firmemente apoyados sobre lo que parecía hierba húmeda.

—Ya puedes soltarme, Draco. Estamos en tu jardín —el rubio abrió los ojos pero tardó un poco en apartarse—. Siento haberte hecho pasar por ello, pero eres su hijo, tu sangre me facilitaba el trabajo de buscarlos, y bueno… Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, no te hace falta magia para entrar aquí —el rubio, algo aturdido y mareado, asintió en silencio.

—¿Me dejas un rato a solas, por favor? —pidió sin mirarle—. Necesito despedirme…

—Estaré ahí detrás para cuando hayas terminado —dijo señalando un desvencijado banco de jardín. Draco asintió en silencio.

Harry lo observó durante mucho rato. Vio al rubio abrir cada ataúd, despidiéndose de sus padres en silencio. Pese a la distancia, podía ver los dos pequeños ríos de lágrimas que cruzaban su rostro.

Cuando se hubo calmado, hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Te diré dónde quiero que pongas los ataúdes.

Harry los levitó y siguió a Draco hasta el panteón familiar. Era cierto que, como le había comentado al entregarle la carpeta, había estado allí, porque había barrido un poco y quitado algunas telarañas. Le indicó en silencio en qué nicho iba cada uno y, a los pocos minutos, el moreno hacía aparecer dos losas con los nombres y las fechas.

El rubio depositó un beso en cada losa y se acercó para abrazar al moreno, que le confortó un rato hasta que decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin soltarlo según se aparecieron en el hall.

—Necesito que me hagas otro favor, Harry.

—Dime —el rubio levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Necesito decirte que te quiero, escuchar que tú también a mí y… que hagamos el amor esta noche —Harry guardó silencio pensativo—. Sé que estás enfadado y que tienes que madrugar… pero ahora te necesito. Luego échame de tu cama si quieres.

El moreno sonrió débilmente antes de besarlo con suavidad en los labios. Soltó el abrazo y, cogiéndole de la mano, lo guió hasta su habitación.

—¿Por qué no te relajas? —le susurró acariciando sus hombros haciendo que la camisa del rubio cayera lentamente al suelo—. Respira profundamente y deja que las cosas fluyan. No estamos en la mazmorra.

—Tienes que ser tú —dijo besándolo con fuerza.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó apartándole un poco para poder desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Te amo, Harry —afirmó esquivando la respuesta. No sabía si estaba preparado para dar "_ese_" paso.

—Y yo a ti. Pero si no aprendes a controlar tus celos y tu lengua… —observó el fino pantalón de tela deslizarse por las caderas del rubio hasta el suelo.

Miró ansioso de nuevo a los ojos del rubio y luego al bulto que aún estaba oculto por la ropa interior.

—Aún no —le susurró Draco—. Esta vez quiero que me hagas esperar hasta que el deseo me haga perder el sentido de la realidad. No quiero a mi sumiso, quiero a mi amante.

—Entonces relájate y quítame la ropa.

El rubio sonrió antes de volver a besarlo. Era cierto, se había acostumbrado a que él hiciera todo el trabajo.

Entre besos y caricias lentas, la camisa del moreno fue a ocupar un trozo de alfombra. Desabrochó su ajustado vaquero dejándolo un poco abierto y le empujó sobre la cama.

Se tumbaron y giraron hasta que el moreno quedó encima de él. Éste abrió las piernas y se incorporó sentándose sobre él.

—¿Hoy no tienes ganas de pensar? —preguntó acariciando uno de los pezones del rubio.

—Ya no me queda nada por darte salvo… esto.

—Ya no estamos juntos. ¿Por qué no te reservas?

—No me engañas, Harry. Hace rato que me perdonaste —el moreno se inclinó sonriendo y lamió el pezón con el que jugaba. Draco contuvo la respiración.

—Entonces no lo haces para que te perdone.

—Lo hago porque sé que es lo que deseas. Porque te vas lejos de mí y quiero que tengas un buen motivo para volver a mis brazos.

—Pero…

—Tú te has dejado atar por mí para aprender a confiar. Es hora de que te demuestre que yo también confío. Además, me apetece mucho cambiar hoy. Acabo de enterrar a mis padres, quiero que el hombre que amo me llene por completo. Quiero sentirme vivo, amado y deseado esta noche. Quiero dejar de ser un objeto y…

Harry le besó para silenciarlo.

—Está bien, ya te he entendido. Pero en cuanto te sientas incómodo me avisas y paro si hace falta. No quiero que recuerdes tu vida con el Lord.

—Ya le hubiese gustado a él tener la mitad de tu magia, de tu cuerpo y de tu miembro… me hubiese dejado violar con gusto de haber sido así.

—¿Bromeas con eso? ¡Vaya! Ésa es buena señal, ¿no?

—Eso es señal de que estoy muy caliente y quiero que continúes.

—Pero si apenas hemos empezado —rió.

Era cierto, como ya había comentado alguna vez con Violeta, a Harry no le gustaba pensar en la cama pero sabía muy bien hacer su trabajo. Era un amante cariñoso y tranquilo que disfrutaba experimentando y observando las reacciones del que ahora estaba debajo de él. En los pocos segundos que el rubio pudo hilar dos pensamientos seguidos, llegó a la conclusión de que el moreno no había sido siempre el pasivo.

Harry se deshizo de su vaquero enseguida y también de la ropa interior de Draco. Besaba con tranquilidad su barbilla mientas sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del rubio centímetro a centímetro.

Su boca fue siguiendo los gemidos que provocaban sus manos, lamiendo y succionando los pezones, besando el ombligo, recorriendo la piel del interior de los muslos. Era como si sus dedos explorasen y marcasen en un mapa sobre el cuerpo de Draco dónde iba a ser el siguiente punto de investigación. Era como volver a su adolescencia, cuando toda su sexualidad era aún virgen y estaba preparada para ser explorada. No conseguía recordar si alguien le había hecho sentir así alguna vez.

Así descubrieron que los pies del rubio eran muy sensibles y que suaves caricias con los dedos o la punta de la lengua en algunos puntos cortaban su respiración. También que no podía parar de reír si le mordisqueaban las nalgas y que su espalda era una pista de patinaje perfecta para la boca de Harry.

Por fin comenzó a explorar la parte más sensible del rubio que a estas alturas se había quedado afónico y no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Harry comenzó a lamer los dedos de la mano derecha para que se estuviese quieto mientras sus propios dedos comenzaban a recorrer despacio el largo pene de Draco, que tembló de placer antes de abandonarse sobre el colchón. Poco a poco, su lengua dejó que la mano descansara y comenzó a juguetear con el duro miembro de su amante sin llegar a metérselo en la boca. Cuando ya ni él podía aguantar más las ganas de saborearlo, se introdujo una parte y, apretando fuerte los labios, lo soltó.

Draco gimió con fuerza.

—Ponte a cuatro patas encima de mí —le dijo—. Te voy a preparar.

Obedeció sintiéndose extrañamente excitado y nervioso a la vez. Harry no había cogido el lubricante de la mesita aún cuando empezó a besarlo. El moreno se dejó atrapar mientras se humedecía los dedos de la mano derecha. Lentamente le separó las nalgas e introdujo el dedo corazón.

Draco rompió el beso por unos instantes y miró los ojos verdes de su amante que sacaba despacio el dedo para volver a introducirlo. Quería decirle algo pero las palabras no se organizaban dentro de su cabeza, así que decidió seguir besándole.

Cuando entró el segundo dedo abrió más las piernas apoyándose en el cuerpo del moreno, haciendo que su dureza y la excitación de Harry se tocaran. Dejar que su cadera siguiese el ritmo de los dedos y a la vez escuchar gemir al ojiverde, le hicieron olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba, concentrándose en cómo miles de chispas eléctricas empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo rumbo a su erección.

Harry sacó sus dedos y rompió el beso sujetándole por la cintura. Ágilmente, salió de debajo de él y se colocó detrás, tirando de sus caderas hacia arriba.

—Sé que no te gusta a cuatro patas, pero es como menos te dolerá.

A regañadientes, Draco se colocó. No recordaba que a veces dolía y no le gustaba la idea de no ver a su amante, tal vez su cabeza le gastase una mala pasada.

—No te preocupes —le susurró empezando a empujarse dentro—. Todo está bien.

Harry no paró hasta estar enterrado totalmente. No le había hecho daño, al contrario, Draco parecía sentirse bien. Empujó un par de veces con algo más de velocidad y esperó a ver qué pasaba. El rubio movió la cabeza afirmativamente indicándole que todo estaba perfecto.

—¡Genial! —exclamó saliéndose. Draco le miró sorprendido —Necesito que me abraces y me des un beso muy húmedo antes de seguir.

—Harry… —se comenzó a quejar. Le había costado mucho llegar hasta ahí.

—Venga, abrázame —insistió alegre.

El rubio, algo contrariado, se giró para abrazarlo y besarlo, quedando con la espalda apoyada en el colchón. Harry se dejó caer sobre él, y metiendo las manos bajo sus rodillas, se las comenzó a elevar.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Draco cuando se vio tomado de esa forma.

El moreno estaba cómodo y, volviendo a besarlo, comenzó a empujar una y otra vez, rectificando un poco el ángulo hasta que un fuerte suspiro le indicó que había llegado a su destino.

En ese momento, ambos amantes se transformaron. Harry comenzó a embestir con fuerza dando siempre en el mismo punto, mientras Draco perdía todo control sobre sí mismo. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y sudor, hasta que el rubio, por primera vez desde que se acostaban juntos, tuvo el orgasmo antes que su amante. Todas aquellas chispas de electricidad que minutos antes recorrían su cuerpo, habían salido con fuerza en forma de semen, que se derramaba entre ambos.

El moreno notó la relajación que dominaba el cuerpo de Draco y vio que sus ojos grises, que tanto amaba, le miraban felices y húmedos. Cerró sus ojos y embistió con fuerza un par de veces más, dejando de controlar sus instintos y corriéndose dentro.

—Te amo —escuchó cuando se dejó caer encima de él.

—Y yo a ti —respondió cansado.

-Gracias por leer. Continuará-


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23: "Tres semanas después de partir Harry…"**

…Violeta se fue en silencio una fría tarde a principios de Navidad. Tras cuatro días dormido con morfina para evitar que sufriese, su corazón dejó de latir.

El entierro fue tal y como él había deseado. Sólo Draco vistió de negro como él había pedido en su última voluntad. "iEse color te hace ver impresionante/i", le había dicho una vez. Los demás fueron con coloridos trajes de fiesta acompañados de una orquesta de Jazz. El acto se salió bastante del protocolo inglés pero el resultado fue el que pretendía el difunto, que no hubiese lágrimas en su entierro y sí una celebración en su honor.

Estuvo al lado de James y su esposa todo el tiempo, en parte porque era su deber, pero en realidad era con los que más cerca se sentía en esos momentos ya que Harry aún no había vuelto de su misión.

Después del entierro, los más allegados se desplazaron a su casa para dar el pésame y acompañar en esos momentos a la familia. Draco se quedó sentado en un sillón mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin ser muy consciente de ello. El cansancio, la soledad y la tristeza comenzaban a pasarle factura. Había necesitado muchas veces a Harry a su lado pero esta vez era doloroso no tenerlo cerca.

De vez en cuando, alguien se acercaba a él, le decía unas palabras de aliento que a penas escuchaba, y le ofrecía algo de beber. Amablemente lo aceptaba y después lo dejaba casi sin tocar en la mesita de su derecha de la que rápidamente era retirada por el mayordomo.

—Te acompaño en el sentimiento —escuchó. El fuerte acento llamó su atención.

—Gracias, Iker —respondió poniéndose en pie.

—Ella es Fátima, mi prometida —le presentó.

—Encantado —hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo al darle la mano—. No esperaba… Cuando te he llamado esta mañana…

—Lo sé. Querías que se lo comunicase a Harry, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no pertenezco al cuerpo de aurores británicos, así que he hablado con su padrino.

—Si la misión de Harry es tan secreta como presume el Primer Ministro en la prensa, él tampoco podrá decirle nada.

—Hay otras vías de comunicación a parte de las oficiales. Sé que Sirius habla casi a diario con su ahijado y sé que está bien.

—¿Volverá pronto? —Iker se encogió de hombros como respuesta—. ¡Oh! Perdonad, estoy siendo un pésimo anfitrión. ¿Queréis comer algo? Estaréis cansados del viaje.

—No, muchas gracias. Sentimos no haber podido llegar al entierro, pero el mal tiempo retrasó nuestro aterrizaje —respondió Fátima. Draco no sabía por qué pero la mirada limpia de la chica lo reconfortó—. Aún no hemos pasado por el hotel, nos quedaremos una semana. Nos gustaría poder hablar más tranquilos contigo antes de irnos, pero dadas las circunstancias comprendemos que…

—No, no, tranquila. Llevo tanto tiempo encerrado con las mismas personas que me vendría bien.

—Estupendo —dijo Iker.

—El sábado cenamos con unos amigos, nada muy formal. Te pasamos a recoger a eso de las siete. ¿Bien?

—Si son magos no creo que les agrade mi visita —advirtió.

—Podemos consultarles —opinó el chico.

—No —negó ella con rotundidad hablando en español—. El sábado cenamos con él, si no quieren venir que no vengan. Después de todo, a ellos los vemos más a menudo.

—De acuerdo, cariño, lo que tú digas —Draco sonrió para sus adentros al ver la escena. No entendía las palabras, pero se podía hacer una idea de lo que estaban hablando—. Te pasamos a recoger a las siete —le dijo volviendo al inglés—. Perdona el cambio de idioma, pero hay cosas que sólo nos salen en el nuestro.

—Lo entiendo. Si vinieseis más a menudo, estoy seguro de que discutiríais perfectamente en inglés —bromeó.

Al final de la tarde, Draco observaba distraído el estado del salón. James despedía a las últimas visitas en la puerta y su esposa organizaba a la servidumbre para que todo volviera a estar impoluto.

—Creo que ahora sí que me voy a tomar esa copa de jerez que me han estado ofreciendo toda la tarde —dijo a su cuñada. Ella sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza dónde estaba la botella.

—Los niños tienen ganas de verte —susurró—. Te han cogido cariño.

—Y yo a ellos —afirmó sirviéndose generosamente—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias. Yo ya he bebido un par.

—Has hecho bien en no traerlos desde Bristol. Que disfruten de las vacaciones con sus abuelos. Violeta me encargó un par de cosas para ellos por Navidades, ¿se las darás?

—Podrías dárselas tú mismo —la voz de James llegó desde la puerta de la habitación—. Si fuese mi familia no te diría nada, pero la de Clarice es mucho más acogedora. ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar un par de días con nosotros? Te aseguro que a mi suegra le encantará que estés la cena de Navidad.

—Yo… No sé muy bien qué decir —balbuceó sorprendido.

—Di que sí —dijo su cuñada—. Te vendrá bien el aire del mar.

—Draco… Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy sincero conmigo —dijo con un tono de voz serio—. Es cierto que no me lo ha contado todo, pero sí sé por qué os casasteis y sé que no fue por amor. Pero estoy firmemente convencido que nadie le hubiese tratado con tanto cariño y respeto como lo has hecho tú. Creo… —su esposa le cogió la mano—-. Creemos que te has ganado un puesto en nuestra familia y estaremos encantados de que lo sigas manteniendo en un futuro.

—Los niños te adoran y pensamos que es bueno para ellos que sigas en sus vidas… Habíamos considerado que, si tu quieres, podrías venir a comer a casa al menos una vez al mes.

—Y en los cumpleaños.

—Sabemos que no somos tu familia pero, como ha dicho James, tú sí eres de la nuestra.

—Estaré encantado de pasar esos días en vuestra compañía —dijo emocionado conteniendo las lágrimas—. Y gracias por… —no pudo terminar la frase. Clarice se acercó para abrazarlo y que pudiera llorar tranquilo.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a que las emociones lo superasen, pero eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Despedirse de sus padres, alejarse de Harry, perder a Violeta, la visita de Iker y su prometida, y ahora esto.

—Si me admites un consejo —le dijo James al despedirse aquella tarde—, aléjate de esta casa por unos días. Vete a un hotel o a casa de algún amigo y descansa un poco. Se acerca año nuevo y tienes muchas decisiones que tomar de cara al futuro.

Así que, al día siguiente, había hecho la maleta y, después de dar vacaciones al personal de la casa, se había trasladado a la casa de Harry. Sabía que allí estaría a salvo de miradas indiscretas, y además necesitaba notar su presencia cerca.

Estuvo hasta bien entrada la noche viendo la televisión. Las series de esa franja horaria eran algo más entretenidas que las del mediodía, pero aun así, él recordaba haber vivido situaciones mucho mejores que las que narraban en la pequeña pantalla.

La cama seguía desecha, como la habían dejado en su última noche juntos. Pensó en cambiar las sábanas, pero decidió que lo haría al día siguiente. Se desnudó completamente y se acostó abrazando el almohadón del moreno.

No tardó en comenzar a acariciase pensando en él. No era lo que había pensado en un principio pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Despacio, con la nariz hundida en la almohada, empezó a jugar con sus pezones, primero suavemente, luego con más dureza provocando que su miembro comenzase a pedir más atención.

Se puso boca arriba y, tomándose su tiempo, empezó a acariciarse imaginando que Harry le observaba desde algún lugar y que lo tenía que seducir. Pronto su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer tímidamente su miembro húmedo, esperando a que lentamente se hinchase cada vez más, mientras que con la izquierda seguía pellizcándose los pezones.

Su cuerpo pidió más y empezó a masturbarse más rápido de lo que pretendía, sin embargo, algo faltaba. Notaba que no estaba saliendo todo lo perfecto que pretendía.

Un recuerdo cercano cruzó su mente. Estaba claro qué era lo que en ese momento echaba de menos. Nunca había hecho lo que su cuerpo reclamaba y, la verdad, se sorprendía al sentir esa necesidad, pero…

Buscó nervioso entre los cajones de la habitación hasta que lo encontró. El vibrador verde que regaló a su sumiso para que hiciera los deberes en casa. Comprobó que aún tenía pila y volvió a la cama. Después de prepararse él mismo y de untar generosamente el aparato con lubricante, comenzó a introducírselo despacio.

No estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que le costó más de lo que pensaba, menos mal que estaba cómodo en esa postura con las rodillas y la mano izquierda firmemente apoyadas en el colchón. Pronto lo puso en movimiento y lo fue dirigiendo él mismo hacia el punto en el que quería.

Su pene comenzó a pedir más atención, estaba terriblemente excitado. Entendió entonces por qué en algunos países les llamaban "muerde almohadas".

Ahí estaba, inundado por el olor que el moreno había dejado en su almohadón, masturbándose y penetrándose él mismo. Gimiendo de placer e intentando controlar lo que su cuerpo se negaba ya a controlar. Las lágrimas se le escaparon a la vez que le golpeó el orgasmo. Aún se estaba corriendo cuando se sacó el vibrador.

Una vez ya calmado se puso boca arriba y, muy satisfecho, se quedó dormido en pocos minutos.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Remus —escuchó entre sueños—. Hay un ocupa en la cama de Harry.

Draco abrió asustado los ojos. Recordaba bien esa voz, había dirigido alguno de sus interrogatorios.

—¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó irónico apuntándole con su varita—. Son casi las dos del mediodía.

—¡Sirius! —se oyó desde la cocina—. Me lo prometiste. Deja que el chico se vista.

—Claro, cariño —respondió. Sonriendo se acercó al rubio y le susurró—. Te salvé la vida, Malfoy. No hagas que me arrepienta de ello —Draco apartó contrariado la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a enfrentarlo desafiante.

—¿Quieres gratitud eterna? Tenías que haber permitido que me condenaran —siseó.

—No. Eras inocente. Sólo te pido que recuerdes lo que Harry significa para mí.

—¿Sirius? —la voz de la cocina sonaba seria.

—Ya voy, cariño. Sólo estaba confirmando que el joven Malfoy ha heredado de los Black más de lo que cree —dijo saliendo de la habitación y haciendo un significativo gesto con la mano.

—Por Merlín, ¡Sirius! —le reprendió entre enfadado y divertido.

—¿Hay algo para comer? —Remus movió negativamente la cabeza—. ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Chino o italiano?

El rubio se puso los pantalones y la camisa y salió de la habitación. Remus estaba apoyado en la encimera que daba a la cocina mientras que Sirius estaba sentado en un taburete alto frente a él leyendo el tríptico de la comida china.

—Hola, Draco —saludó el licántropo—. No quería que esto pasase así, pero… —suspiró mirando a su pareja.

—Rollito, tallarines con gambas y ternera picante para mí —levantó la vista hacia Remus— Vamos, apunta —le apremió.

—¿Me he metido en algún lío? —dijo acercándose a ellos.

—Te acuestas con mi ahijado, si eso no te parece un lío...

—Antes de ayer enterré a mi esposo. Estoy cansado para juegos, Black.

—Pues por lo que he visto, no es cierto —respondió entrecerrando los ojos, había visto el juguete de Harry y el lubricante.

—Yo cogeré arroz tres delicias y… pollo con salsa de ostras —dijo Remus pasándole al rubio la carta de platos. Draco se quedó quieto.

—Creo que te toca llamar a ti. Eres el último en pedir —le dijo el moreno con tranquilidad poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia el sofá.

—Draco, por favor —suplicó Remus en voz baja ofreciéndole de nuevo la carta—. Le prometió a Harry que te daría una oportunidad.

—Una —remarcó el moreno alzando bien la voz—. Me aseguró que merecía la pena soportar "ciertas" humillaciones por estar contigo —dijo sentándose con elegancia— y que habías cambiado. Estaba tan seguro de ti que me juró sobre su varita que si no conseguías convencerme te dejaría para siempre y pediría su traslado a una embajada extranjera muy lejana —Remus asintió en silencio—. Y todos sabemos que ciertos juramentos son sagrados.

Draco cogió el menú del restaurante chino.

—Creo que dejé mi teléfono por aquí —dijo forzando la sonrisa. Si lo que Sirius le había dicho era cierto, estaba jodido.

El moreno era un hombre justo, lo había demostrado tras la guerra, pero estaba loco. Si Remus no lo controlase probablemente habría quemado ya medio mundo mágico, o habría emborrachado a todo Londres.

Curiosamente, esa mezcla de sabiduría y locura hacían de él un hombre de mucho éxito social y empresarial. La prensa económica lo adoraba y lo espiaba ya que rara vez se equivocaba en sus predicciones. Todo lo que tocaba se volvía de oro, pero a veces perdía el control y destrozaba el coche de alguien que le había mirado mal o simplemente que no había parado en un paso de peatones.

—… y traiga palillos, por favor… Sí… Sí… ¿Alguno quiere pan chino? —ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza—. No, no queremos. ¿Refrescos?

—Cerveza —dijo Sirius.

—Yo algo de cola —pidió Remus.

—Dos cervezas y un refresco de cola… Sí. Eso es todo… Sí… Sí… Traiga cambio de… —revisó su cartera sujetando el auricular con el hombro—… 40 libras. Sí… vale ¿Media hora? De acuerdo, gracias —cuando colgó miró al castaño—. Ya está.

Remus parecía incómodo y miraba de un lado a otro preocupado.

—Está todo muy desordenado y huele a cerrado —dijo al fin.

Draco miró de reojo el calendario de cocina del moreno, se acercaba la luna llena.

—Llegué ayer y no tenía ganas de ponerme a recoger. Harry no sabe que estoy aquí y… ¿Cómo lo sabíais vosotros?

—Porque somos magos —bromeó Sirius encendiendo la televisión— y sabemos poner hechizos de alarma… ¿ya has olvidado todo eso?

—No importa —interrumpió Remus—. Voy a adecentar esto. Termina de vestirte y luego hablamos —le dijo al rubio. Instintivamente, éste miró a su esposo que hizo una levísima señal de asentimiento con la cabeza y luego se puso a cambiar los canales de la televisión.

Cuando Draco salió ya arreglado después de una rapidísima ducha, pudo observar cómo Remus había abierto las ventanas y empezado a organizar las cosas de Harry. Incluso había puesto una lavadora con lo que supuso era la ropa de cama. La magia del castaño estaba poniéndolo todo en orden.

Se quedó quieto en la puerta de la habitación disfrutando del espectáculo.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —preguntó Sirius apagando la televisión.

—¿A Harry? Tanto que duele —respondió mientras seguía con la mirada el trabajo del plumero.

—Me refería a nuestro mundo, a la magia —el rubio se giró a mirarlo.

—Nuestro mundo no. Los muggles me han ofrecido una nueva vida, con una familia y trabajo. Pero la magia…

—¿Familia? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí, la de Violeta. Me han… como decirlo, adoptado. Estas fiestas las pasaré con ellos en Bristol.

—¡Oh! Ésa es una gran noticia. Cuando te daba clase siempre me pareció que eras de esos chicos que necesitaban un rincón secreto en el que recibir cariño.

—Necesitaba mucho cariño, es cierto. Afortunadamente ahora les tengo a ellos y a Harry —dijo sentándose en un sillón alejado de Sirius.

—Sabes que puedo conseguir que te devuelvan antes tu varita, ¿verdad?

En ese momento sonó el timbre del portal.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Remus cogiendo la cartera de Draco que había dejado en la encimera.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? —preguntó.

—Favor por favor —Draco se tensó ligeramente—. Sé que tienes acceso a tu mansión, me lo dijo Harry. Necesito que me prestes ciertos libros de la biblioteca privada de Lucius.

—La expoliaron entera.

—No. No me refiero a esa biblioteca, sino a la otra. En la que estaban a buen recaudo sus negocios y secretos.

—¿Qué libros?

—Los de licantropía. Severus me dijo una vez que él tenía tratados antiguos e ilegales en los que tal vez…

—¿Quieres que te los preste? Te los puedes quedar si quieres...

—Harry es mi único heredero. Sea como sea los ibas a recuperar, así que prefiero un préstamo y que me sigas debiendo parte de un favor.

—Te los prestaré. Mañana mismo te los enviaré a donde me digas, pero… necesito otro favor, aunque mataría por mi varita, tengo otros asuntos más urgentes.

—¿Y son…?

—A la vuelta de Navidades tengo una reunión con los gestores y abogados de Violeta. Creí que tenía un par de negocios pero… la verdad es que su testamento es sorprendente —se levantó y sacó un par de papeles arrugados del bolsillo de su abrigo—. Toma, es una copia.

Sirius le miró serio tomando lo que le ofrecía.

—Si lo que ahí pone es cierto, Violeta amasó una enorme fortuna —el moreno comenzó a leer el testamento—. Él era controlador pero a veces se dejaba llevar por cierto romanticismo infantil. Quiero que me ayudes a poner todo eso en orden. Tú no puedes estafarme, Harry te mataría.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —dijo Remus entrando con dos bolsas llenas de comida.

—Un pacto entre caballeros —respondió su esposo doblando de nuevo los papeles.

-Gracias por leer. Continuará-


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24: "Después de haber sobrevivido…"**

…a la comida con Iker y Fátima, a la que también acudieron Ron, Hermione, Bill y Fleur Weasley, y de haber disfrutado su primera cena de Noche Buena muggle, tenía que haberse dado por satisfecho. Pero no.

Cuando Jim le llamó la mañana del día de fin de año para invitarle a aquella maldita fiesta, tenía que haber dicho que no. Pero le pudo la soledad o tal vez el aburrimiento.

La fiesta era de disfraces, y como ese día iba a ser imposible alquilar o compra alguno, preguntó a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

—_iVioleta era un fanático de los disfraces/i_ —le dijo Lisistrata al otro lado del auricular—i. _¿Por qué no preguntas a su mayordomo? ¿Seguro que él te puede decir dónde los guardaba?/i_

Dicho y hecho. En la buhardilla, Violeta había mandado construir un vestidor sólo para sus disfraces. Curiosamente, Draco nunca había sentido intriga por esa parte de la casa y no había preguntado ni entrado nunca.

Había cientos de disfraces perfectamente guardados en sus cajas, cada una con una foto de Violeta con él y con una etiqueta que ponía las ocasiones en que lo había llevado.

Astronauta, mosquetero, marine americano, motero, bailarina de ballet clásico… el problema ahora era elegir. Diablo, diabla, ángel, payaso, zombi... ¿Brujo? Giró la etiqueta para leerla. _i"Halloween 1999 – fiesta de Sam/i"._ La foto estaba algo descolorida, pero se distinguía bien la ropa. Pantalón negro, probablemente de cuero, camisa blanca con chorreras, capa gris perla y sombrero de pico del mismo color con una enorme hebilla brillante. Para acabarlo de rematar, se había puesto una peluca de color oscuro.

Cogió la caja y se la llevó a la habitación que estaba usando mientras reformaba la casa. Había dejado la de Harry y se había propuesto hacer algunos cambios para así poder olvidar y comenzar de nuevo. La abrió y observó que dentro sólo estaban los complementos, el gorro, la capa y un palo de plástico que debía ser la varita.

—Estupendo —pensó irónicamente llamando al mayordomo—. Seré un mago disfrazado de brujo en una fiesta de muggles —unos suaves golpes de nudillos llamaron su atención—. ¡Adelante!

—¿Desea algo el señor?

—Sí. Desempolva esta ropa y asegúrate de que esté preparada para esta noche.

—Bien, señor.

Con la muerte de Violeta, había decidido liberar de sus contratos a Jacob, el mayordomo, y a Katia, la cocinera, pero ambos se negaron a aceptarlo y decidieron quedarse con él.

Se miró al espejo. El disfraz era discreto y no daba pie a posibles malos entendidos, pero, por si acaso, se había puesto un pantalón de tela en vez de uno de cuero y una camisa blanca sencilla abrochada hasta el último botón. Conocía esas fiestas y no quería meterse en ningún lío del que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Además, pretendía regresar pronto a casa.

Como habían quedado, Jim le pasó a buscar en su coche una hora antes de la media noche. Iba disfrazado de cowboy, aunque sin camisa y sin pantalones.

—Vas muy discreto —dijo tras saludarle.

—Estoy viudo desde hace menos de un mes —se justificó.

—Violeta estará riéndose de tu estupidez en su tumba —dijo arrancando su Mini—. Vamos al local de un buen amigo mío y seremos unas veinte personas que conoces en su mayoría del gimnasio, estarás como en familia.

La música estaba demasiado alta y hacía mucho calor en el local, así que dejó la capa en el guardarropa y comenzó a beber y a divertirse.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento su camisa se había desabrochado, ni tampoco de cuándo los cuerpos de los dos chicos con los que bailaba se habían acercado tanto. Pronto, el alcohol bajó sus defensas, y cuando le ofrecieron unas pastillas blancas con el dibujo de una corona no pensó en nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, se las tomó con un trago de ginebra. Hacía ya tiempo que no consumía, pero ya lo había hecho otras veces y nunca había dejado de controlar.

Bajaron la música y subieron las luces para que todo el mundo prestase atención a la televisión en la que la BBC retransmitía las doce campanadas del Big Ben, que anunciarían el cambio de año.

Pronto empezó la cuenta atrás, la gente se emocionaba y contagiaba su alegría al de al lado.

—"_i…TRES, DOS, UNO… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!/i_" —resonó por todo Londres.

En la fiesta, las copas empezaron a chocar entre sí en brindis deseosos de felicidad. La gente empezó a besar a sus amigos y compañeros, y fue en ese momento cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Un enorme peso se instaló sobre sus hombros y se le removió el estómago. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Harry cuando más lo necesitaba? Nunca estaba para él. Ni en los momentos finales de Violeta, al que también abandonó, ni en su entierro, ni cuando en San Mugo le humillaban de vez en cuando… ¡Ni tan siquiera estaba para compartir lo bueno! Podía haber estado con él y su familia… porque ahora él, Draco Malfoy, volvía a tener familia… podían haber celebrado la Navidad y… ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué su primer brindis del año no había sido con él? Seguro que estaba de juerga con los compañeros, o peor, chupándosela a alguno.

—Sall y yo queríamos empezar bien el año haciendo un sándwich —susurró a su espalda con voz sugerente uno de los chicos con los que había estado bailando—. Nos preguntábamos si te apetecía ser el queso.

El tal Sall se acercó más por delante. Tenía los ojos verdes, no como los de Harry, pero… Notó como le acariciaba su entrepierna por encima del fino pantalón y, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en su rostro.

Por una vez, Draco no pensaba. Sentía que le quitaban la ropa depositando besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Se negó a pensar en Harry, él estaría haciendo lo mismo y si no… _"i¡que se jodiera!/i"_ pensó mientras besaba a uno de los dos hombres e intentaba desabrocharle el cinturón.

Pronto notó como su pene era acariciado por una ávida lengua y suspiró borrando cualquier pensamiento de culpa de su mente. Dos dedos comenzaron a prepararlo por detrás.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba dentro del culo del tipo de ojos verdes empujando con fuerza. Éste gemía buscando desesperado mejor apoyo del que tenía, ya que no había contado con el tamaño del miembro del rubio ni con su fuerza.

Draco perdió el ritmo al notar que le separaban las nalgas y le introducían de nuevo los dedos. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó lentamente, dejando que lo penetrasen con suavidad. Una alarma sonó en su interior, algo no estaba bien, sabía que se estaba equivocando, pero ya no había solución. El hombre comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento que le contagió a él.

Llegó al orgasmo, su cuerpo no le traicionó como él estaba haciendo con Harry. Ahora comenzaba a verlo de otra manera. Según bajaban los efectos del alcohol y lo que fuera que hubiese tomado, se iba sintiendo más miserable y sucio.

Jim salió del cuarto oscuro y miró su reloj. La noche era joven, apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Miró a su alrededor buscando hambriento alguna de las bandejas con comida que había repartidas por toda la habitación.

En la esquina opuesta, vio a Draco sentado en un sillón. Estaba escasamente vestido y tenía la mirada perdida. Se acercó a él.

—Veo que después del trío te has derrumbado.

—¿Quieres meterme mano tú también? ¿O prefieres una mamada? Hoy las chupo gratis —respondió con amargura.

—Creo que ya te has humillado lo suficiente.

—Es lo que soy… lo que siempre he sido… Un genial chupapollas. Violeta me caló enseguida, por eso me enseñó.

—Si lo que dicen de ti es cierto —dijo sentándose a su lado—, eres un dios en la cama. Pero Violeta y Harry han visto en ti mucho más que una enorme verga —Draco recordó que Jim era uno de los mejores amigos del moreno, así que probablemente sabría todo lo que había entre ellos dos.

—Me siento como una basura. Le he vuelto a traicionar. Le dejé por el dinero de Violeta y ahora…

—Estás solo… Él está por el continente y tú aquí. No te va a reprochar nada a su vuelta, Draco.

—Cuando se lo cuente, no volverá a tocarme.

—No creo que necesite saberlo, pero si se entera, te aseguro que no te dirá nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que él también me es infiel?

—¡Quién sabe! —suspiró dándole una palmada en la rodilla—. Él también está solo, pero si lo hiciera cuando está lejos de ti, ¿te gustaría que te lo contase? —el rubio negó con la cabeza—. Te llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a casa.

Tres días después, aún no se había levantado de la cama. Hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas, dormitaba día y noche. No pensaba volver a trabajar o a estudiar. De hecho, no pensaba volver a salir de su cueva. Quería morir allí, escondido y protegido del mundo exterior.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y a su mayordomo hablando con alguien mientras subían las escaleras. Seguramente habrían llamado a un médico o a la policía preocupados por él.

No contestó a los suaves golpes que dieron en su puerta y tampoco sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas para ver quién había venido.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Preparadle el baño y algo para desayunar —aquella voz…

—Pero señor…

—Tranquilo que en diez minutos está en pie —después de eso, escuchó la puerta cerrándose con suavidad.

—¿Harry? —preguntó temiendo que fuese un sueño o un delirio.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde, Draco —empezó a tirar de las mantas y las sábanas—. Acabo de llegar de Polonia y estoy demasiado cansado para esto. Haz el favor de levantarte y…

—¡Harry! —exclamó alegre saliendo de su escondite.

El moreno estaba mucho más delgado y con unas enormes y oscuras ojeras que ocupaban gran parte de la cara. Realmente se le veía agotado.

—Levanta y date un baño, apestas. Además, me ha dicho tu mayordomo que no comes y te pasas el día en la cama desde fin de año, ha estado preocupado y a punto de llamar al hermano de Violeta. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿Y a ti? —Harry suspiró cansado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Perdona, cariño —dijo sentándose a su lado e intentando darle un beso. Draco apartó el rostro—. Estoy agotado. Venía a decirte que ya he vuelto y a descansar un poco a tu lado. No esperaba encontrarte en este estado.

—¿Me sigues amando? No me habrás sido infiel, ¿verdad?

Harry le miró serio de nuevo. Se puso despacio en pie y se alejó.

—No he tenido tiempo ni para mear, así que mucho menos para otras cosas… Draco, todo esto… ¿es por eso? —preguntó intentando controlar su creciente enfado—. ¿Estás montando todo este número por otro de tus ataques de celos? —el rubio le miró con sorpresa—. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de esto, en serio —dijo comenzando a andar por la habitación—. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Me voy a mi casa a descansar. Tú te calmas y vuelves a comportarte como el prepotente que eres y nos vemos esta noche para cenar.

—No es por eso. Es que yo me sentía solo y enfadado…

—No. No te he sido infiel —dijo cortándole bruscamente—, y francamente, no me interesa si tú has tenido o no sexo con otros. Sé cómo eres, que has vivido situaciones desagradables últimamente y que yo no he estado contigo… está en tu naturaleza. Además, me dijiste que hubo clientes con los que no pudiste cerrar la puerta del todo —afirmó con gesto cansado—. Déjame descansar unas horas y luego vuelvo y hablamos. Por favor.

—Júrame que siempre me serás fiel.

—Esta noche hablamos —dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación. O se iba en ese instante, o acabarían discutiendo.

Giró la llave de la puerta despacio y entró. Draco no escuchó ruido alguno en el apartamento de Harry.

Dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá y se asomó a la habitación. El moreno dormía. Debía haber vuelto muy cansado porque había salido de la ducha y se había tirado boca arriba sobre la cama sin deshacerla con la toalla aún puesta sobre sus caderas.

Su plan era esperarlo hasta que despertara, pero ver ese cuerpo casi desnudo a su disposición le hizo cambiar de idea.

Se desabrochó los puños de la camisa para remangárselos hasta los codos y se descalzó antes de subirse despacio a la cama y colocarse entre las piernas abiertas de Harry. Con mucha destreza le abrió la toalla.

Se permitió unos segundos observar el cuerpo del moreno. Estaba más delgado y habían aparecido algunas cicatrices nuevas, ninguna era importante salvo una que parecía no haber cicatrizado aún porque estaba algo rosada. Tenía forma de media luna e iba desde la última costilla izquierda hasta el costado. La herida tenía que haber sido bastante profunda y, si sus conocimientos de pócimas no le fallaban, hacía más o menos dos o tres días que se la comenzaron a curar. Debió ser un hechizo cortante.

Puso con suavidad las yemas de sus manos en los muslos del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras se inclinaba sobre ellos. Con la primera lamida, Harry se movió con rapidez para coger su varita.

—Tranquilo —le susurró incorporándose un poco para depositar besos lentos en la cara—. Soy yo. Ya estás en casa. Estás a salvo —el moreno suspiró con fuerza.

—Draco —dijo medio dormido—, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Pedirte perdón —le susurró empujándole suavemente para que se tumbara de nuevo—. Tú sólo cierra los ojos y relájate. Luego hablamos.

Lentamente, comenzó a descender depositando pequeños besos en el rostro, cuello y pecho del moreno. Se entretuvo en el abdomen, en donde comenzó a hacer pequeños caminitos de saliva con la lengua para luego soplar, provocando algún que otro suspiro de su amante. Mientras, sus manos acariciaban la piel sensible de los muslos, en los que sus dedos pulgares dibujaban pequeños círculos relajantes.

Disfrutó unos segundos más admirando al moreno antes de colocarse en una posición más cómoda. Harry estaba completamente entregado y su pene comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida. Sonrió mientras metía sus manos bajo el cuerpo relajado para acariciar sus firmes nalgas y descendía para lamerlo.

Primero recorrió varias veces todo lo largo que era, deteniéndose en la hendidura de la punta, lo que pareció gustarle al Gryffindor ya que gimió con suavidad. Luego, liberando su mano derecha, comenzó a juguetear, acariciando toda la zona antes de volver de nuevo al pene y masturbarlo con fuerza un par de veces. Harry gimió con más fuerza y elevó la cadera buscando más contacto, momento que aprovechó el rubio para introducirle el dedo medio de la mano izquierda por el ano.

El moreno suspiró con fuerza dejándose penetrar. Como Draco le había enseñado, no llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza del rubio sino que las estiró sobre su cabeza y abrió un poco más las piernas.

—Buen chico —susurró el rubio masturbándole de nuevo.

Lamió con deseo desde la piel suave bajo el escroto, recorriendo sin parar la entrepierna, hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta del pene. Depositó un beso y lentamente comenzó a introducírsela en la boca, ayudándose con la mano.

A medida que él descendía, el moreno gemía con más fuerza y hacía mayor esfuerzo para no empujar. El dedo que se movía en su interior acariciaba su próstata sin descanso. Y más tortuoso fue cuando, aún más lentamente, Draco empezó a subir, apretando fuerte con los labios.

—Tu piel sabe deliciosa —susurró sacando su dedo. Necesitaría sus dos manos ahora.

Harry abrió los ojos dispuesto a decir algo, pero los cerró de inmediato al notar como la boca de Draco se apoderaba de él y se lo introducía de nuevo. Esta vez, sujetando la cadera del moreno, comenzó a subir y bajar, jugando con su lengua y sus labios, cada vez un poco más profundo y más rápido.

Harry perdió el control y empezó a querer moverse, estaba terriblemente excitado y necesitaba vaciarse. En otras circunstancias, Draco le habría frenado el orgasmo para poder seguir jugando, pero sabía que el moreno estaba cansado. Observó unos segundos el pene duro y oscurecido de su amante antes de ayudarlo a llegar. Sólo le hizo falta recorrerlo con la lengua desde la base para que Harry gimiese con fuerza y, cuando volvió a cubrir la punta con su boca, el moreno elevando la cadera eyaculara.

Tragó con rapidez lo que pudo y luego con tranquilidad lamió el resto. Harry comenzó a respirar con regularidad mientras él terminaba su trabajo. Sonrió al ver que el moreno se había dormido de nuevo.

Le metió bajo las sábanas y se desnudó. Dejando sin atención su propia erección, se introdujo en la cama a su lado y lo abrazó. No se dormiría, pero sí velaría sus sueños.

Cuando el moreno se despertase le haría el amor y luego… luego hablarían todo lo que no habían podido en el pasado.

-Gracias por leer, ¿continuará?-


	26. Chapter 26

Dedicado a los que os gusta lo SM. Sé que he sido algo sosa, pero es mi primera historia con este tema de fondo, espero que con este capítulo y su continuación en el siguiente pueda conseguir vuestro perdón.

Bss.S

**Capítulo 25: "Necesitaba despejarse"**

Había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo, escribiendo informes, rellenando inútiles formularios para conseguir material de oficina y, sobre todo, aguantando las miradas de reproche de su supervisor por haberse lesionado la mano izquierda y no poder jugar el partido contra los i_"inútiles apagafuegos de la planta baja"/i_ que sería al día siguiente. Harry y su superior se quedaron extrañados al escuchar el diagnóstico del medimago, y su insistencia en que el moreno tendría que dejar esa mano en reposo al menos dos días para que la poción hiciera efecto correctamente, pero ninguno sabía lo suficiente para discutir con él, así que se decidió que Harry haría trabajo de oficina. Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechó es que detrás de todo esto estaba Draco, que sutilmente había recordado al joven medimago recién casado que jugaba con alguna compañera en los quirófanos.

Sus únicos minutos de felicidad los había tenido cuando Draco se había pasado a firmar después de hacer sus tareas en San Mungo. Le había mirado con intensidad, pero no había hecho ningún gesto que delatase que mantenían algún contacto. Se fijó en el vendaje, la noticia de su caída de la escoba aquella misma madrugada, evitando una imperdonable, había corrido como la pólvora por todo el hospital. Todo el mundo se admiraba de que hubiese sido lo suficientemente ágil como para caer sobre un tejado sin hacerse nada más que unos cuantos arañazos y destrozarse una mano. Draco no entendía cómo alguien podía creerse semejante historia, pero guardó silencio, con suerte podría sacarle la verdad "bajo tortura" aquella misma noche.

Harry tiró cansado la pluma en la mesa y miró hacia otro lado. El rubio comprendió la situación y se retiró sonriendo, sus planes iban a la perfección. Antes de entrar en el aparcamiento en el que había dejado su coche, sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir, tenía que darse prisa, tenía hora en la peluquería y no quería llegar tarde.

A Harry casi se le cae el tintero del susto al notar vibrar su bolsillo. Sacó el aparto y observó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Antes de abrirlo se aseguró que nadie le observaba. Cuando en su móvil apareció el mensaje "A las siete en la mazmorra", no pudo evitar estremecerse de felicidad, porque realmente si había un día que necesitaba no pensar y olvidarlo todo era hoy.

Entró animado en el vestuario después de haber saludado a Lisístrata que estaba enseñando a su nueva "mascota" las órdenes básicas de obediencia. Abrió su taquilla y durante unos segundos retuvo la respiración. Se masajeó la muñeca de la mano lesionada y sacó el uniforme de Gryffindor que Draco le había preparado. Estaba claro que con Sirius hablaba más cosas que de negocios.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir. Con el uniforme y sus antiguas gafas, parecía haber perdido unos años. Acarició la bufanda con cariño y apagó la luz.

Al entrar en la mazmorra se quedó aún más sorprendido. Era una reproducción exacta de parte del aula de pociones. Aquello le tenía que haber costado a Draco mucho trabajo y tiempo.

—Pero si es cara-rajada Potter —la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de sí.

Se giró bruscamente y allí, apoyado en la pared, con aire de niño consentido, estaba Draco con el uniforme de Slytherin. Se había cortado el pelo como lo llevaba en aquella época y parecía haber borrado de su rostro los últimos años.

—Sabes que no puedes entrar en esta aula fuera del horario de clases —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Acaso vienes a robar ingredientes para alguna poción ilegal?

—No —Harry estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Draco tenía una imitación de varita de plástico y le apuntaba con ella a la cabeza. Automáticamente, hizo el gesto de coger la suya pero no la llevaba encima.

—Potter, Potter, Potter… —repitió acercándose a él—. Siempre metiéndote en líos. ¿Sabes que como prefecto de Slytherin estoy autorizado para castigar?

—Piérdete, Malfoy —si Draco quería volver a los dieciséis, volvería—. Qué puedes hacerme… ¿quitarme puntos?)

—Por Merlín, Potter. Yo soy mucho más… —caminó lentamente hacia una de las mesas guardándose su varita—… imaginativo.

Cogió una regla de madera de unos treinta centímetros y se golpeó con ella suavemente en la mano. Harry se estremeció.

—Además… —se volvió a acercar a él, y le obligó a levantar el mentón con el canto de la regla—, quiero saber cómo te has lesionado esa mano, y no me digas que te caíste de la escoba porque no cuela, Potter.

—No es asunto tuyo, hurón.

—Te equivocas. Todo lo que a ti te sucede es asunto mío —sacó de nuevo su varita y le amenazó—. Desabróchate los pantalones —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Calla y obedece si no quieres que tu patética vida termine en esta aula.

Harry le miró desafiante, pero se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones que inmediatamente cayeron al suelo.

—Ahora el resto. Déjate la camisa y la corbata.

Draco le observaba mientras le obedecía. Con un gesto de la varita, levantó un poco la camisa del moreno para observar que el juego estaba obteniendo el éxito esperado en su entrepierna.

—Vaya, vaya… Potter. Menudo secretito tienes… Ahora, cógete los codos por detrás de la cabeza —no podía atarle y arriesgarse a dañar más esa mano.

Harry lo hizo. En ese momento la camisa subió hasta el límite que el rubio quería. Guardó la varita y se colocó tras él con la regla. El primer golpe no se hizo esperar. El moreno se estremeció, el dolor era diferente al del látigo al que estaba acostumbrado. Aún no se había repuesto cuando recibió otro igual de fuerte, y luego casi seguido un tercero.

—Habla —le susurró Draco al oído mientras le acariciaba el muslo con suavidad—. ¿Cómo te has lesionado?

—Piérdete.

Draco le golpeó de nuevo en las nalgas con fuerza haciendo que gimiese de dolor. Observó las marcas que estaba dejando la regla y decidió darle un pequeño descanso. Se puso tras él y comenzó a acariciarlas con sus manos frías, provocando algo de calma en la zona dolorida.

—Tienes un culo estupendo, Potter. Estoy seguro de que no dejas que nadie lo disfrute… ¿o me equivoco?

—No te importa —escuchó al rubio soltar una risita.

—Te equivocas. Soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío —susurró moviendo las manos por las caderas hacia la entrepierna—. Y tú eres mío —afirmó lentamente mientras recorría la erección del moreno—. Dime… —las manos comenzaron una ruta ascendente por el abdomen para llegar a los duros pezones de Harry—, ¿en quién piensas cuando cada noche, estando solo, te masturbas en tu cama? —sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos—. ¿Piensas en mí?

—¡No! —mintió sabiendo que el rubio ya conocía aquella etapa en la que le perseguía más por celos que por temor.

Draco se separó bruscamente y le azotó de nuevo.

—¿En quién piensas, Potter? —volvió a azotarlo—. Vamos… reconoce que todas las noches rezas para que tus aburridos compañeros de cuarto se duerman pronto —Harry notó que le colocaba la brida en el pene, lo que significaba que iba a ser una tarde larga. Gimió al notar el primer apretón del cuero al ajustarse—. Y cuando les oyes roncar insonorizas tu cama. Luego, muy lentamente, te bajas los pantalones del pijama pensando en mí —Draco susurraba mientras giraba lentamente a su alrededor acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos—, y comienzas a acariciarte… así, despacio.

Harry había vuelto a cerrar los ojos mientras imaginaba en su cabeza la situación. Notó cómo le quitaba la corbata y le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Y te acaricias los pezones… porque siempre empiezas por ahí, imaginando que no son tus dedos, sino mi lengua y mis dientes los que juegan con ellos —se acercó a uno de ellos para lamerlo, mortificándole. Harry gimió.

—No… No sigas —Draco sonrió.

—Veo que te gusta que te torture… Eres una puta, Potter —susurró mientras ascendía hacia su cuello para comenzar a recorrerlo con una larga lamida—. Eres mi puta.

Se apartó de nuevo. El pene de Harry goteaba, estaba casi preparado para lo que le tenía planeado, pero le necesitaba más excitado, más al límite. Depositó un beso en la punta y tiró de la brida para que recordara que era él el que decidiría cuándo podría llegar. La respuesta fue una queja de frustración, pero aguantó sin moverse. Había aprendido a controlase.

Draco le dio un nuevo golpe en las nalgas.

—No te emociones. No sé si te dejaré disfrutar.

—Déjame bajar los brazos —suplicó.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Reconoce que sueñas conmigo y que te la machacas pensando en mí, que te metes el mango de tu varita gimiendo de placer y de desesperación porque no me tienes.

—Nunca.

Draco sabía que no debía golpearlo más en un rato o realmente le dejaría marcas, así que lo empujó contra una de las mesas y le obligó a doblarse sobre ella y a abrir las piernas.

El moreno escuchó un zumbido y la curiosidad le hizo girar la cabeza. La varita de Draco se movía. El rubio le sonrió travieso.

—Es un vibrador único —le informó—, lo encargué especialmente para ti —Harry no pudo evitar un tirón en su entrepierna—. Pero antes de estre… ¡Mejor dicho! Si quieres estrenarlo, reconoce que soy tu Amo —exigió acariciándole las nalgas.

—Lo eres… Eres mi dueño y señor —Draco movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Cogió un botecito de aceite de romero y se lo echó generosamente en las manos. Las frotó con fuerza y comenzó a masajear la espalda del moreno, empezando por la cadera.

—¿Y por qué lo soy?

—Porque por las noches… —nadie daba los masajes eróticos como él—… espero a que se duerman mis compañeros y me aíslo en mi cama para acariciarme pensando en ti —Draco se entretuvo en los hombros antes de descender calmadamente a las nalgas.

—¿Y qué fantaseas que te hago, Potter?

—De todo —gimió notando como uno de los largos dedos de su amo comenzaba a acariciar su entrada lubricándola.

—Sé un poco más explícito.

—Imagino que me posees, que me acaricias con deseo. Noto tu miembro duro y largo dentro de mí, llenándome. Penetrándome hasta que me corro —cada vez le costaba más hablar. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la piel completamente erizada. Un instintivo movimiento de cadera fue la señal para que Draco tirase de la brida y evitara que se corriera

Harry, frustrado, se incorporó totalmente tenso buscando el cuerpo del rubio.

—Por favor, Amo. Por favor… déjame llegar… Haré lo que me pidas…

Draco observó el miembro oscurecido y húmedo de Harry. Estaba como él deseaba.

—Aún no —dijo obligándolo a inclinarse de nuevo sobre la mesa—. No sé cómo te lesionaste la mano.

—Entrenando con un novato. Su hechizo salió mal y el rebote…

—¿Qué novato? —despacio, comenzó a introducir la punta de su varita.

—Hermes Mcallister —dejaría caer ese nombre en su próxima reunión con el sobreprotector padrino de Harry, ambos pensaban que el moreno sufría demasiados accidentes últimamente.

—Buen chico —dijo acariciándole la espalda y quitándole la brida del pene—. ¿Ves? Cuando haces las cosas como debes soy agradecido.

—Sí, amo.

—Pero estoy algo enfadado contigo porque me has hecho trabajar. Así que te mereces un pequeño castigo. Luego decidiré si te dejo o no satisfacerte —Harry le miró con los ojos vidriosos mientras notaba que Draco le introducía algo—. Si te mueves, la punta de mi varita tocará tu próstata. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría en ese caso? Que como eres una débil puta, y estás muy excitado… te correrías sin mi permiso, y eso me haría enfadar. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad Potter? —el moreno negó con la cabeza—. Tú deseas que te folle, ¿a que sí? —esta vez afirmó cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Entonces te quedarás así, quietecito, esperando a que yo te lo diga. ¿Me has entendido?

Harry afirmó de nuevo con la cabeza. De todas las veces que le había puesto a prueba, ésta era la que le estaba llevando más al límite. Mientras se concentraba en respirar despacio, y despejar de su mente cualquier estímulo que le resultara excitante, escuchó ruido de cacerolas. Si no recordaba mal, provenían de la zona en la que estaría la mesa de Severus. Vio que Draco mezclaba algo espeso con una pala de madera y luego lo vertía en otro contenedor que no veía desde donde estaba. Escuchó sus pasos acercándose y notó cómo retiraba lentamente la varita.

—Incorpórate despacio —ordenó.

La erección de Harry había bajado un poco, pero daba lo mismo, subiría con rapidez en seguida.

—Vas a tener que ponerte de cuclillas —le informó dándole una especie de tubo con una masa rosa chicle dentro—. Tienes que meter tu… ¡No me mires así! No se te va a caer. Hazlo y aguanta hasta que te diga.

Harry pensó en protestar pero la curiosidad le pudo. Se inclinó en el suelo y, de una forma un tanto torpe, introdujo toda su erección en la masa tratando de mantener el equilibrio. La sensación fue tan fuerte que se le erizó el cabello de la nuca y casi se corre. Draco se puso de rodillas a su lado y le miró a los ojos observándole, le deseaba tanto… Pronto comenzó a besarlo con deseo, obteniendo la rápida respuesta del moreno.

—No —dijo apartándose—. Espera un poco, no te muevas o se estropeará.

Harry apartó la mirada de él y buscó un lugar donde apartar su mente de su cuerpo. Pronto dio con el que fue su antiguo pupitre y los recuerdos le ayudaron a aguantar el escaso minuto que tuvo que esperar antes de que Draco se le echase encima de nuevo.

Besándolo le quitó el tubo cuya masa se había endurecido rápidamente haciendo un molde perfecto del pene del moreno y, en cuestión de segundos, Harry gemía en el suelo mientras la boca de Draco hacía que se corriese. Explotar fue para él una bendición en ese instante.

Tras haber aguantado más de lo que creía posible, después del esfuerzo, su cuerpo se relajó y comenzó a sentir un fuerte sopor. Luchó contra él, pero Draco le besó cariñosamente en los labios y le cerró los párpados indicándole así que se sosegara.

—Descansa un poco. Aún no he terminado contigo.

-Continuará. Gracias por leer-


	27. Chapter 27

Antes de nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Estaba escrito hacía mucho pero he tenido un pequeño bajón de los míos. Pero una vez superado ya estoy de vuelta, así que os recomiendo que LO LEAIS DESPUÉS DE HABER RELEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.

Lo que describo más abajo es muy MUY PELIGROSO, así que ni se os ocurra hacerlo sólos/as o con gente que no lo haya practicado antes... Por favor, es muy arriesgado y muere gente... Repito, NO LO HAGAIS SÓLOS NI CON NOVATOS.

Dicho esto... espero que os guste. Bss.S

**Capítulo 26: "Aún no he terminado contigo."**

Draco tenía una colección de vibradores y consoladores de todos los tamaños y colores posibles, pero no los utilizaba para él sino para sus clientes en el pasado o con Harry en la actualidad. El saber que en sus noches solitarias, a veces, echaba de menos esa parte de la anatomía de su amante, le había empujado a hacer su réplica de silicona. Mientras vertía en el molde la de color dorado, pensó que lo justo era que Harry pudiera tener también su pequeño recuerdo en las misiones lejos de casa. Así que aprovechando que el moreno parecía dormir tranquilo, abrigado por una manta, decidió hacer la réplica de su propio miembro.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado. Draco le había quitado la manta y tirado un cubo de agua fría. No había conseguido procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando le tiró una esponja.

—¡Lávate! No quiero restos de nada en tu pene. Luego te tumbas en la cama a esperarme.

El moreno obedeció despacio, estaba algo aturdido todavía.

Recogió el cubo, el agua y la esponja, y cuando se dirigía a la cama pudo ver, sobre la mesa que perteneció a Severus, la réplica dorada de su miembro. Sonrió disimuladamente sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso.

Draco estaba desmoldando otra réplica. No pudo ver muy bien, pero distinguió el color perla.

La cama estaba oculta en la oscuridad de una esquina de la mazmorra. Los colores de la decoración eran los de Slytherin. Durante su adolescencia fantaseó mucho con ser tomado en una de aquellas aristocráticas camas, sobre todo por el príncipe de las serpientes.

—Amo, ¿deseas que me prepare?

—No.

—¿Cómo quieres que te espere?

—Ya estoy aquí —le informó abrazándolo por detrás—. Tenía que haber hecho esto hace muchos años.

—¿El qué?

—El atarte a mi cama y follarte hasta el agotamiento. Nuestras vidas hubiesen sido muy diferentes.

—No tanto. Voldemort no hubiese desaparecido, ni tu familia… —se giró en el abrazo—. Lo importante es el presente, Draco. Nuestro presente —rozó la nariz con la suya de forma cariñosa.

—Tienes razón —dijo apartándose y recuperando su papel—. Así que mueve tu culo hasta el colchón. Tengo ganas de jugar contigo. Ponte boca arriba.

Harry obedeció colocándose con las piernas abiertas. Draco observó con detenimiento los dedos de la mano lesionada, para comprobar que no estaban amoratados.

—No te ataré las muñecas, pero sé obediente o no te tocaré de nuevo hasta dentro de un mes —amenazó sabiendo que no hacía falta.

Luego sacó una hermosa gargantilla de seda granate y se la mostró. Era sencilla, con un broche de oro y en el centro pegada una M con cinco pequeños ópalos engastados.

—Es un antiguo recuerdo de familia —comenzó a explicarle—. Mi bisabuelo la usaba con sus amantes —se acercó para ponérselo—. Lo que hace es asfixiar a quien lo lleve puesto pero no hasta el punto de llegar a matar. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

—No —respondió algo angustiado.

—Es una experiencia diferente… El orgasmo que precede a la muerte… Tranquilo, lo he probado en mí mismo para asegurarme de que no te iba a pasar nada. De todas formas, si quieres parar no dudes en decir nuestra clave —dijo quitándole las gafas. Harry estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos y las pequeñas dudas que tenía… el miedo, le excitaban sobremanera—. Funciona sola. La rescaté en una de mis visitas a la mansión. Deseabas ser poseído por un Slytherin, ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado.

Harry acercó sus manos a la gargantilla con cierta aprensión, y notó como ésta se abrazaba con firmeza a su cuello. El rubio le miró satisfecho. Realmente el moreno era todo suyo.

Despacio, comenzó a deshacerse del uniforme bajo su atenta mirada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —ronroneó quitándose la camisa.

—Sí… Amo —dijo sentándose.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Sí, Amo —respondió más ansioso al ver que sus pantalones caían.

Se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos y se subió a la cama.

—Vamos a ver cuánto has aprendido —dijo empujándole para que se tumbara de nuevo.

Lentamente, abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre el abdomen del moreno. Se inclinó para besarlo, y luego, deslizándose hacia delante pero sin dejarse caer del todo, puso su miembro aún cubierto por el slip a la altura de la boca del moreno.

Draco no siempre llevaba ropa interior, pero aquella tarde no había dudado en ponérsela. Sabía que frustraba mucho al moreno, pero era una de las formas que tenía para recordarle quién mandaba. Y, por qué negarlo... le ponía cachondo que lo deseara hasta el punto de la desesperación.

Harry comenzó a besar y lamer con ansia. Sus brazos estaban atrapados por las fuertes piernas del rubio, impidiéndole mover las manos. Poco a poco fue notando cómo la erección de su amante iba aumentando de tamaño. Draco se movía rítmicamente, ahogando los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, ayudándolo para que con sus dientes pudiera bajar lo suficiente la tela como para poder introducir en su boca una parte del miembro de su amo.

A partir de ahí todo fue más fácil. Draco ya excitado, comenzó a descender por el cuerpo del moreno, rozándose y marcándole como suyo con el líquido que empezaba a escapar de la punta. Harry había conseguido liberar sus brazos y lo acariciaba y se masturbaba preparándose para él. Dejando que a su paso lo besara, mordiera, arañara… lo que quisiera hacer con su cuerpo.

El rubio no dejaba de excitarse mientras marcaba a su presa. Impidió que Harry se siguiera masturbando obligando a que lo atendiera a él. Maltrató sus oscuros pezones con sus dientes para luego calmarlos con su lengua y obtener gemidos de placer y reconocimiento. Recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de piel morena. Se entretuvo en la entrepierna lo necesario para que Harry le suplicara, y cuando lo hizo, se empaló dentro de él sin pensárselo dos veces después de casi tirarse encima el bote de lubricante. En ese momento, la gargantilla comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

Sus estocadas eran lentas y profundas. Se estaba tomando su tiempo. Harry notaba que a medida que se masturbaba y se excitaba, le comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno, pero no le importaba. Los ojos grises estaban muy atentos a todo lo que pasaba. Querría llegar, vaciarse dentro de ese hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida, pero no terminaba de fiarse de los juguetes de su abuelo, aunque lo hubiese comprobado en sí mismo. Sujetó ambas manos de Harry a la altura de su cabeza ordenándole que las mantuviese ahí mientras él imprimía más ritmo a sus embestidas. La magia del moreno comenzó a vibrar a su alrededor.

El lazo siguió cerrándose. A mayor velocidad del rubio, menos podía respirar Harry y más vibraba su magia. Notaba que se mareaba y el pánico comenzó a hacerse con él a la vez que notaba cómo cientos de señales eléctricas comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo hacia un mismo punto. Dio dos manotazos en el aire antes de perder el control de sus manos y piernas. El cerebro, desesperado, intentaba una última tentativa de salvación antes de perder la conciencia, pero no hizo falta, en ese momento, toda la excitación que había acumulado estalló en su entrepierna. El orgasmo fue tan fuerte y sorprendente que no se dio cuenta de que la gargantilla caía sobre las sábanas.

Respirando con grandes bocanadas, se desmoronó pesadamente sobre el colchón permitiendo que las lágrimas de miedo y placer rodasen libres por su rostro mientras terminaba de eyacular.

Draco también estaba sorprendido. Las contracciones de su pareja habían sido tan fuertes… su gemido, su rostro, sus ojos… todas las sensaciones que le había trasmitido en ese momento le habían hecho correrse casi a la vez. Suspiró dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno durante unos instantes.

—¡Joder! —había conseguido balbucear el moreno por fin.

—¿Aún quieres más? —bromeó jugando con el doble sentido de la palabra —. Eres insaciable.

—¡Merlín! Esto… Esto ha sido… increíble.

—¿Quieres que lo repitamos? —preguntó dejándose caer a su lado.

—Pues… Sí, supongo. Aunque he tenido algo de pánico —el rubio observó la marca roja que comenzaba a oscurecerse en el cuello del moreno.

—Yo también pasé miedo cuando lo probé. Creo que la dejaré por aquí para sorprenderte de vez en cuando —dijo recogiendo la gargantilla de entre las sábanas y colocándola con cuidado en la mesita—. Y recuérdame que te ponga una crema que robé en San Mungo para que no te quede ninguna señal en el cuello.

Harry instintivamente se llevó la mano a la zona, pero el rubio se la sujetó y, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

—Si te lo tocas te harás más daño.

El moreno suspiró y decidió incorporarse apoyándose en los codos para observar a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo has conseguido hacer todo esto? —dijo señalando el aula con la cabeza.

—Remus me comentó que iban a renovar Hogwarts, que la nueva dirección del colegio iba a tirar muchos trastos.

—Sí, ya sé. Leí algo en el Profeta —comentó acomodándose de nuevo mientras Draco les cubría a ambos con la colcha.

—Así que le dije que me gustaría conservar el aula de pociones y mi cama. Que era lo poco que quedaba de mi infancia, y me lo hizo llegar.

—¿Estos son los pupitres auténticos? —preguntó sorprendido. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Guau! Luego buscaré el mío. ¿Sabes? En él hay un corazón grabado con las iniciales de mis padres. Parece ser que a él también le aburría esta clase.

—Algo me contó Severus.

—¿Severus te habló de mis padres?

—Alguna vez. Amaba a tu madre y odiaba a tu padre, creo que ya lo sabías.

—¿Qué más te contó?

—No quiero abrir esa página, Harry.

—¿Por qué? Son mis padres.

—Porque quiero que algún día tú también graves un corazón con nuestras iniciales en esa mesa. Piensa un poco —dijo al ver el gesto contrariado del moreno—, ¿qué te contó Sirius de los míos?

Harry recordó que pocas veces su padrino le había dicho nada bueno de Lucius o Narcisa. Probablemente Severus actuaría igual, así que Draco tenía razón. Era una página de su pasado que era mejor no abrir.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? –el rubio sonrió al ver que había pasado la nube de tormenta-. Ya están grabadas. Estaba ya loco por ti. Luego te las enseño.

—¿Quieres que te cuente yo un secreto? —Harry afirmó—. Te he follado en mi i_auténtica_/i cama —afirmó.

El moreno sintió un escalofrío de placer recorriendo su espalda y notó cómo se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo. Draco se acercó para besarlo, estaba empezando a preparar el camino para el tercer polvo de Harry de la noche.

—Me pregunto qué habrá sido del baño de los prefectos —preguntó juguetón.

—En un par de días estará instalado en mi mansión.

—¿Puedes tener objetos mágicos?

—Yo no, pero tengo algunos amigos que sí.

—¿Y lo del dildo?

—Bueno —se estiró para acomodarse—, qué mejor para mis noches solitarias que tu pene.

—Tienes razón.

—Tengo uno para ti. Eres afortunado. No me gusta mucho hacerme copias.

—¿Mucho? ¿Es que no voy a ser el único con un dildo de tu pene?

—Me temo que no. Tuve que pagar con uno un favor a Lisístrata… Tranquilo, me prometió que sería para su uso privado.

—¿Lisistrata? Pero… Creí que era lesbiana.

—Y lo es, bueno… Ahora vive con una mujer, no sé lo que ha hecho en el pasado —le miró sorprendido—. ¡Por Merlín! Harry. Tú no serás de los que creen que las mujeres sólo hacen sexo oral.

—No, no, pero…

—La he visto con mujeres en acción, y te aseguro que hacen muchas más cosas que acariciarse el clítoris.

—No me lo había planteado nunca.

—Estoy seguro de que si algún día tienes curiosidad, no le importará tenerte de mirón.

Harry suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Draco se acercó y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con la punta de los dedos.

—Hoy has puesto tu vida en mis manos. No sabías si realmente la gargantilla iba a parar de asfixiarte —susurró.

—Me pediste que confiara en ti. Hace tiempo me dijiste que la base de una relación Amo-Sumiso era la confianza, e insististe en que me llevarías al límite pero no me obligarías a cruzarlo.

—Harry, tú eres para mí algo más. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Razón de más para confiar.

—No me has contestado.

—Lo sé. Sé que para ti soy algo más que un polvo diario.

—Te quiero.

—También lo sé —le giró para mirarle—. Y yo a ti.

Draco se incorporó apoyándose en su codo para poder acariciarle con cariño el rostro.

—Procura que cuando vuelva de la ducha… —le besó con suavidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó retozón.

—... la mazmorra esté en perfecto estado —dijo rompiendo la magia y saliendo de la cama—. Si no es así te ataré al potro, pero si te portas bien estrenaremos los dildos y tu nuevo vibrador.

—Pero… —su gesto era de sorpresa. Draco le tiró un minidelantal a la cara que acababa de sacar de uno de los pupitres cercanos.

—Aún no he acabado contigo… Potter.

El moreno sonrió disimuladamente mientras se ataba la prenda adornada con unas horribles flores moradas.

_i"¿Cómo sería sentir ese vibrador manejado por las expertas manos de su Amo, mientras fregaba de rodillas?"/i_, pensó entusiasmado comenzando a limpiar la mesa del profesor_. iO tal vez le obligase a hacerle una mamada mientras se introducía uno de los dildos… ¡O mejor! Le tomaba mientras se introducía en la boca su dildo y él se introducía el suyo..." /i_

- Colorín colorado… Fin-


End file.
